Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: On the Earthland in a Kingdom of Fiore, lived a small dragon boy, who found a girl who fell from the sky. This little 'Fallen Star' was taken in as the newest member of Fairy Tail, giving her a new family. As the years pass, the guild discover a new things about this girl, like why she's Fiore's most wanted by the king, and what her true potential is capable. Can Natsu help Her?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark peaceful night in the kingdom of Fiore, the sky was clear allowing a perfect view of the stars, and the lands have no been destroyed by the children of Makarov the Mage. It was nice and quiet…

**_Boom!_**

"COME BACK HERE YOU FIRE BREATHING TWEP!" A young girl with shoulder length scarlet red hair ran after a small pink haired boy outside in their guild's field lands. The boy had eaten the poor girl's well-deserved cake, and now, he deeply regrets that disition. "Erza I said I was sorry!" he yelled at her not daring to stop moving his legs. "I'll get you another one!"

"I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN SCARF NATSU!"

Natsu yelled tried to run faster away from the pre-teen. Those teenage hormones can really get to you can they? He huffed and puffed trying to take in as much oxygen as he could. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap! She's really gonna kill me this time! _He noticed the stars in the sky begin to brighten up more than they should. _Is the sky mad at me too? _Erza noticed too and both children slowed to a stop. The stars in the sky shined brightly in the darkness, one star glowed standing out from the rest. The kids gazed in awe as the stars seemed to dance, but Erza noticed something odd about the brightest star…

A huff and puff came from behind the two troublemakers, a short old man, and a young shirtless boy with dark blue hair. The red head turned looked over her shoulder "Master look!" She pointed at the sky, the two newcomers joined in on their fascinations. Natsu's eyes twinkled with excitement. "I've never seen anything this awesome!" He gasped. The master looked carefully at the star Erza pointed at. The star seemed to grow bigger and brighter. Almost blinding. The master's eyes widen with realization. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" He ordered as he ran. Erza and the blue haired boy followed, Nastu still was unsure by what they meant. He looked back at the star and saw it coming, and fast. "AAHHHH!" he ran as fast as he could away from his spot.

**Crash!**

A large blinding light came from crashing to the ground close to where they called home. For a moment, they stayed in place. Speechless. What was it? And where did it come from? Little Natsu came to his senses first. "The guild!" he gasped. He took off once again toward his only home. The rest of the group soon fallowed.

In front of the guild building, was now a huge gaping hole in the ground. Smoke was still clearing from it as guild members began to run outside to check out the crash. Everyone gathered around the hole, shouting out questions rather than asking them.

"What was that?"

"Was this an attack?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

The master of the guild clapped his hands and whispered a small spell, allowing the smoke to clear up faster. Everyone gasped at the sight. A small girl, a bit younger than Nastu, was lying in the middle of the hole. She was knocked out and completely covered in dirt, scratches and bruises. The old man jumped in and held the child in his arms. "Get the infirmary ready! She needs help!" He ordered. Some of the older guild members rushed back inside following orders, Erza jumped into the hole with her master. "What should the rest of us do master?"

"Get Lisanna, Mira, Levy and Cana to help you get her washed up, she needs to get her wounds clean before anything else." He stood up carrying the child in a bridal style. Maccao, a strong member, jumped inside and offered to help carry the girl to the bathhouse. Once everyone was inside and safe, Erza did as she was told and gathered up the other young female Mages to help her. Natsu wanted to help too, but Lisanna had explained that boys couldn't go into the girl's washroom. "Well... Can I see her when you guys are done?"

Lisanna gave a warm smile "Of course! Just let us clean her up and have the Master heal her, and then we can see our new friend together!" She waved before joining her sister and the others.

Natsu sat in the guildhall with the blue haired boy. "Do you think she's alright Gray?"

"Yeah," he huffed "She should be alright with us hothead."

"Gray, your cloths." Natsu simple stated. Gray looked down at his body and realized that he was only wearing his necklace and underwear.

"AHHHHH!"

A few hours later Mira and Lisanna told Natsu and Grey that the girl was all cleaned, and if they wanted they could go see her. Natsu jumped on his feet and ran up the stairs into the infirmary, with the others not far behind him. A blue kitten with tiny white wings sat at the door waiting for him. "Happy!" Natsu smiled at his best friend "Did you wait for us here this entire time?"

"Aye!" he called in his tiny squeaky voice. The pink haired boy picked up the kitten and opened the door. The other girls have already been in the waiting; the master sat Indian style on a chair and the girl…

Natsu and the others circled around the bed where the girl slept. She was bandaged up all round her arms, waist, chest, legs and her forehead. She was clean enough to get a good look at her, and her hair changed from dirt brown to golden blonde, and her skin was fair. _Wow she really was dirty. _He looked rather strange at this girl, he felt something in his gut, but had no idea what it was. The injured girl began to twitch.

A soft groan came from her mouth and her eyes began to slowly blink open. Her body was sore, she felt like she couldn't move a thing. Her large brown eyes wondered around the room, trying to make a clear sense of her blurred vision. She blinked a bit more. "Wh-Where am I-I?" she coughed with her soft small voice. She sounded sick. Her vision cleared, she was in a wooden room with supplies she's never seen before, and surrounded by girls and two boys with strange clothing, but one, he was naked. She looked at her body in panic. "W-Wha-What h-happened to me!?"

"Hey kid! Calm down! You're gonna be alright!" Called out the white haired girl. She wore a purple commoner dress with a large purple ribbon in her hair. "You're safe with us." She had a slight aggressive tone, which did not calm down the blonde. "I'm Mirajane, this is my little sister Lisanna." She pointed at a girl with the same blue as and white hair, only shorter and bobbed cut. She gave a warm smile and a friendly wave to the blonde.

"I'm Cana!" Greeted another girl around her age with long brown hair and a yellow ribbon with matching yellow dress "And that's Erza, Levy, Natsu and Gray." She pointed at the remaining children of the group.

"I-I'm Lucy" she tried to speech again. She Sat up straight and turned to the old man who was been sitting quietly in the corner chair. "Hello child, I am Makarov."

"He's our master, but we call him Gramps." Lisanna smiled again.

"You nearly killed us out there!" Natsu yelled

"Is that why you where in such a rush, to yell at the poor girl? She fell from the sky for crying out loud!" Gray yelled shoving Nastu for his rudeness. The two began arguing and giving empty threats at each other shoving back and forward. Lucy looked terrified, she's never seen two people argue like that, well other than Aquarius with her partner. Which reminded her, _Where is everyone? _She looked around the room looking for a familiar face, she couldn't find one. How odd, her eyes glanced out the window to see if she could see anything… familiar… She looked at the dark sky with a wide eyes. She realized where she was. "Mama…" her voice cracked. Cana, Levy and Erza took their attention away from the idiots and back to the Lucy. "What's wrong Lucy?" Asked Levy.

Lucy's eyes never broke away from the sky. "Mama." She cracked a little louder, struggling while getting out of the bed. She dashed to the window and pushed it open with the little strength she had. "I have to go back!" She cried reaching for the sky. "MAMA!" She began to climb out the window. The master and the children guild members grabbed her and tried to pull her back in. Lucy some how had gotten her arms and one leg out the window. "MAMA! Let me go Please! I have to go back! MAMA!" She screamed over and over again. The youngest, Lisanna, ran out the room and called for help. Maccao rushed in and helped out the children with the blonde. Lucy kicked and screamed trying to escape the man's grip. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" She called again. The man pinned her down on the bed while Erza and Mira held her limbs down on the mattress. Makarov placed his hand gently over the blonde's forehead and stroked it. Lucy immediately began to quiet down and breathed softly, drifting back into sleep. The children looked in awe.

"How did you do that master?" Gray asked

"Yeah, what kind of magic was that?" Mira crossed her arms.

"It was a sleeping spell, to calm her down" He explained, still stoking the blonde hair on Lucy's head.

"Gramps, she's weird." Natsu folded his arms over his chest. "She says she came from the sky, what a freak."

"Says the boy whose dad is a dragon." Gray teased. Natsu shot a glare at the bluenette.  
"Wanna go Ice Freak?!"  
"Bring It Fire Breath!"

"Enough!" Ordered Erza. "You guys are such children! This girl came from somewhere, and we need to find out where in order to take her back. We are not going to get anywhere with you two idiots fighting. GOT IT!" She roared. The two stood still as a rock, and nodded furiously at the red head's demand. The door opened.

"Master, there are some guards outside waiting for you, it's about the girl."

The old man followed the curly haired guild member down. Mira looked at her sister and shot a look. Lisanna nodded, knowing what it meant, she ran after the master and his under one of he tables down stairs. She was close enough to listen, but far away enough to not be caught. At the door, stood several knights talking to gramps.

"Sir, can you direct us where exactly is the child. She is a danger to our world and must be stopped."

"She's not here, I can assure you."

"There where eye witnesses to confirm the child is here, and she was falling out a window."

"That was my grandchild Lucy, she's been extremely sick, and did not want to take her medicine so she tried to fly out the window!" gramps laughed, "I know I'm a mage and all but my poor grandchild isn't, but she insist that she is! Poor dear!"

"I see… Can you tell me what direction the child headed sir?"

"Of course, she was a bout 15 years of age and ran to the woods up north."

"Thank you sir."

Gramps walked back into the guild and closed the large doors behind him and hurried up the stairs to check on the sleeping child. Lisanna tiptoed to the door, her ears turned in to a rabbit's and held them to the door. She could hear their whispers loud and clear. "The old man is lying, we know for a _fact_, that that girl was here, and she's but a child." Spoke the captain.

"Yeah, I heard no more than 11."

"So the plan is to stay hidden, as soon as they release her, we take her. Just as the Phantom guild ordered, understood?"

"And if they take too long?"

"Tear the place apart, and find her. Give it till sunrise."

Lisanna gasped. She transformed her ears back to normal and raced up the stairs to warn the others. She pushed the door open and took in a large breath. "They know master! They want to take her!"

Makarov stood stunned. "So they've learned." He placed his hand on his chin thinking of a plan. He glanced at the sleeping child, she was important to them for some reason, and she fell from the sky… She looked so peaceful in her sleep, while Natsu stood hovering over the girl studying her curiously. What powers must this girl contain in order to be wanted by a dark guild? The short old man took another glace out the window and saw a towers from afar, an old abandon castle with a rather dark history, convincing people it was bad luck to be in. "Cana," the young girl looked up at her master "I want you Levy and Lisanna, to go and tell the others to prepare to fight, while you take the children down to the cellar. Including yourselves. Mira, go get your brother and ask him to help us with the girl, the rest of you, follow me. I need a small team for this." The team scattered at their orders. Natsu ordered Happy to stay with the girls. In no time, Mira's brother Elfman was carrying the sleeping girl, following Makarov, Erza Mira, Natsu and Gray out of the guild through the back entrance. The girls carried supplies such as cloths, food and medicine, and the boys kept watch of the street for guards. The group moved swiftly from alley to ally, avoiding as many people as they could.

Finally after sneaking though the entire town, they have reached the open farm fields, there was their ticket to freedom. They ran and ran as fast as they could. The movement of Elfman's running woke the blonde in his arms. "W-what?" she blinked. She looked around, recognizing almost all of their faces, "Where are we going?" she asked innocently. The old man stopped, as did the team. He turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Some where safe, I promise. Elfman, you can put her down now, you, Gray and Erza join the others and protect the children. Natsu and Mira can help me from here." The three nodded and turned back obeying their orders, while Mira's jaw was on the ground with a red face.

"That's not fair master! I am so much stronger than Erza _and_ Elfman! I should be the one helping!"

"Yeah gramps what's the big deal!? Why does Ice freak get to go!?"

"Enough!" the old tired man yelled. "I need to help out this poor girl, she's with us now, and we protect our own. I need back up to be looking out for the both of us and you two are my safest bets! Understood?!"

The two looked down in silence.

"Good. Now, come now Lucy, we've have only a few more miles lift."

The team looked up at the large dark gothic castle, it was old and crumbling down and half destroyed. No one dared to go near this place, it as in the middle of a Maze Forest, it was nearly impossible to get out alive from these woods, and if you did, it might not be where you want to be. It was an enchantment placed that tonight would be in their favor. Inside, the place was destroyed, and abandoned. Old skeletons scattered everywhere with their cloths still draping from their dusty bones, the furniture broken or tossed everywhere, and the curtains have fallen from the large wall tall windows. "This will be your new home until we can make sure you are no longer wanted. Understood?" Lucy looked down at the marvel floors, it has seemed that this has happened before, so she was well aware of the situation she was being put in. And how long it was going to take for her to be free again. "Natsu will be here taking care of you and looking out for you until then."

The pink haired boy tilted his head at his foster grandfather. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders firmly and looked at him with a serious face. "She's our nakama now, protect her at all cost." The boy nodded. Nakama was the most important thing to the guild, if the master is asking him to guard the girl, he'd do it with his life. Mira rolled her eyes and scrolled at the two.

"Oh please, he's just a little kid. He's not gonna do much gramps!"

"Mira." He faced his 'child' "I know you don't see it now, but this boy is her only hope. We are only here to guide him. Now, lets get going." He turned his attention back at the two young kids in front of him. "We will send one or two members every two weeks to check up on you two and restock in supplies."

He began making his way out the grand entrance, Mira walked up to the blonde and handed her the clothes and food. "Here ya go kid. We don't want you to be in rags and a nightdress all the time. Men will thing you a harlot." Lucy's eyes glowed as she gave a smile to the white haired mage. She bowed in respect.

"Thank you Mirajane-san. You are a very kind person to be giving me such gifts."

Mira's eyes widen. _Kind? No ones ever called me that before…_ She gave a genuine warm smile to the girl. "You are very welcome Lucy." Mirajane followed her master out the door and closed it behind her.

Natsu turned at the girl and shrugged. "Whatcha wanna do now Luce?"

She looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling; it must have been blown off by some attack ages ago. She could see the twinkling lights in the navy sky shining brightly at her. "I just want to go home." Natsu looked at what she was stairing at.

"In the sky? Is that where you're from?"

"Yes…"

He looked back at the girl. Her face looked so broken hearted and defeated. Tears began to swell up in her chocolate brown eyes; Nastu looked around and found a torch. He bend over and lit the tip on fire with his hand, while with the other reached for Lucy's. She looked a little taken back, her hands where already so full and now she was also holding the boy's hand? Was this a custom they had down on earth? "Come on Luce, I have an idea." He gave her his signature grin. She smiled back.

The two children wandered around the gloomy castle for a while, until they reached a flight of long stairs that seemed to go on forever. It curled up higher and higher up into the never-ending sky, Lucy could tell how high there where through the small window they have been passing. She got more excited with each step they took, it was like with every step brought her closer to her home. Finally, the two kids reached a large wooden door, it was already half open and was bitten off at the bottom. The salamander pushed the door reviling a large circular room with a queen-sized bed, it's maroon sheets where untouched, with matching curtains to two window in the room. It also had a mahogany wardrobe. "This is the highest room of the tallest tower. So you can be close to the stars." He smiled. Lucy set her cloths in the wardrobe and made her way to the window. Never in her short life have people treated her with such kindness or hospitality. Maybe not all humans are bad… he turned around and made her way to Natsu.

"Thank you." She leaned forward and gave a quick peck on the check. Both of their faces turned a bright red that would put Erza's hair to shame. She quickly pounced on the bed and curled into a small ball. Natsu laughed and did the same right next to her. The two faced each other, they didn't have much to say…

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean? You're nakama now Luce, one of us. Why wouldn't be nice to you?"

"Luce?"

"I like it better than Lucy." He grinned "Why do you ask weird questions?"

She shrugged "How long do you think we'll live here?"

He returned his shrug. "I dunno, but as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what." He smiled with a determined face "That's a promise!" the two smiled sweetly at eachother, not even her mother was that protective of her. It felt... nice.

The two snored softly the rest the night.

* * *

Natsu felt the early morning light hit his eye lids, telling him to wake up. He gave loud annoying groan blinking his coal eyes awake. He scanned the room re hardly recognized, memories from last night began to pour into his brain. _Girl falling from the sky, the weird feeling, Lucy? _His eyes glanced around until they found the blond child tiptoeing against the window pain starring up into the sky. She still had her bandages on, but ware A sky blue commoner dress Mira had given her the night before. "Luce?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave a warm smile. "Good morning Natsu." she turned her attention back at the sky. Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you looking up there Luce?"

"The stars, I'm looking for them."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head not really knowing how to break the news to her "The stars are only there in the night Lucy."

"Night?" she turned and looked at him with a confused expression. "What's night?" Natsu climbed out of the large bed and walked to the window. He pointed at the sky. "You see the ball of fire and light? That's the sun, it gives light to everything, and it goes down. When it does another ball of weak white light comes out and that's when the stars come the sun is out, it's called day time, and when it goes down, it's called nighttime." Lucy awed in amazement and looked up at the clouds.

"Clouds."

"Yup." he looked at the girl with a weird look. "You're a weirdo you know that? Who doesn't know what Night and Day?"

"We don't have Day time where I come from." she looked back at the pink haired boy. "We only have night, but it's a night that isn't as dark as the Earthland's."

"What do you call where you come from?"

"We call it the Spirit world. It's a world where pure humans can never go."

"Then can I go some day when we find a way back to your home?"

"huh?"

He gave her a mischievous smile "I'm not full human!" he chuckled. Lucy was still dumbfounded. Natsu took a few steps back "Watch!" he held his palms in a cup shape in front of her. A small fire began dancing around in the middle of his palms. Lucy looked amazed. She's seen things like that before, but never up close.

"You can use magic?" she gasped "How?"

"My dad Igneel taught it to me. He was a dragon." her eyes sparkled with excitement eager to hear more about it. He looked at her weird again. "You actually believe me?"

"I came from the sky and was born in a different detention." she stated bluntly. He shrugged it off and nodded in agreement.

"So are you a spirit."

"Well no..." she sighed. "I'm actually-" Natsu covered her mouth and began sniffing he air. He stood alert and dashed to the door.

"Stay here! I could smell someone coming!" He closed the door and locked it behind him. Lucy's heart began to race, she rushed to the other window to see the entrance of the castle. She could see two knights standing outside the gates about to wonder inside. Did 'He' send them here? She couldn't hear their voices, but they looked rather angry and frustrated. Natsu soon showed up with a brave stance. He looked like he was yelling at the knights. The seemed to be laughing back at him. Lucy's face grew angry, she didn't like people making fun of her friend. Suddenly Natsu banged his fist together and put his hands to his mouth. A large tornado of smoke and fire flew out of it. "WOW! That's so cool!" she squealed. The guards ran out terrified away from the fire. They whipped out the swards and began attacking. The pinkette struggled a bit to dodge, but managed enough to burn the knights with a few more fire blasts and fire balls. After a little while, the knights ran back into the maze forest. Lucy heard the door open, an out-of-breath 12 year old collapsed on the floor. "Natsu!"

"I won..."

She rushed to his side and helped him on the bed. "Are you okay? Where did they get you? are you hurt?"

"No..." he shook his head. "I'm just not use to so much exercise before breakfast."

"Do you want anything?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD"

She gave an annoyed expression. "Fine." she sighed. The young blonde made her way down stairs to the room where they hid the supplies boxes. She grabbed a box of food and wandered around the halls looking for the kitchen. After about 20 mis of walking she finally found it. She didn't have much experience, but she's help Aries and her mother back home everyday before the uprising. She peeled and cut a few vegetables, poured them into a pot filled with water and added a few dried chicken legs. She heard a few foot steps from the hall. "Natsu?" the fire mage poked his head inside. "Can you turn the wood on for the pot please?" he nodded happily and snapped his fingers, sending out a small spark on the wood. After a few minutes of string, Lucy found two bowls and served for herself and the boy.

"Where did you learn to cook Luce?"

"My mom and Aries back home. She was one of the few spirits who liked me." she slurped on her stew.

"You never told me what you where." he said gulping down four spoonfuls at a time. Lucy looked down at the the bowl with sad eyes. Natsu took notice and stopped eating. "What's wrong?"

"I'm half human."


	2. Chapter 2

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful blonde spirit with large round honey brown eyes. Her voice was sweet and soft like a cake with the right amount of frosting, and her dance was as graceful and energetic as the swans of a lake. She was kind and loving to all the creatures, including humans. As any other spirit, she made contracts with that where bound together through a key, it allowed her to temporary visit Eathland. She had many humans who she made contracts with in her life time, but non like the human she met years ago. He was a man, who fell in love with her, and she loved him back. Sadly, it was a taboo to be with a human, so when they announced their love in the greatest form, her key was broken. She could never see him again, or any other human. Her sin could have been forgiven, but not in her condition. She found to be with child, so the village she lived in banished her for her shameful deed. Layla had no where to go for a very long time. Even after her child was born they where not well come in many places. They never had a true home. Then one day, a spirit and his 12 chidren took them to their home and gladly accepted her and the daughter. He was the Spirit King, the ruler of all immortal magical beings. He did not care if the daughter was half human, and loved her very much, he played music for Layla to sing and dance for them since she no longer could have masters, it was a way to unleash her magic. The daughter did stuff very similar from her mother, and learned how to preform her magic even though she wasn't as good. The King spirits gave her a full name 'Lucky Lucy'. They said when ever she danced and sang she gave him good fortune. But she could never leave his castle, she had spent her whole life running, from those who harmed her, stepping outside the castle would mean they found her." Lucy turned from looking up at the window and faced the pink haired boy. He was so engaged into the story he almost forgot where he was. It was easier for her to tell the story as if it wasn't her, it made it interesting for the both of them.

"So then what happen Luce?"

"Other spirits got mad the the royal King was taking care of a sinner and me. So..." her voice trailed off. Lucy sat in the bed with her knees to her chest, while Natsu sat across from her indian style. It was already nightfall, the only thing that light the room where the few candle sticks they found and the moonlight gently shining through the colorful glass windows. "So a war broke out for a little bit. An uprising really." she took in a big sigh. "I only lived with him for a few weeks, but he where so nice, just like you guys." She smiled at the boy. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up. "People always treated me badly. Anyways, your dad was a dragon?" Natsu chuckled at the girl's question and pointed at his scarf.

"See this? My dad gave it too me. It's made out of his scales."

"His scales?"

"Yeah, my dad is a dragon! Duh! They have scales and are really really big." he announced proudly. Lucy gasped in excitement and almost covered her mouth.

"Really?! I always wanted to see a real dragon. How was he like?" Natsu blinked confused for a moment. He still couldn't believe the girl in front of him actually believed his story, usually he'd just say he's an orphan because when he told the truth people wanted to send him to a mad house. Even in a magical kingdom like Fiore, Dragons were rare enough to be considered mythical creatures. Then again the girl fell out of the sky and said she was born in the spirit world so...?

"He was the best! He taught me everything I know! But then one day he just," he shrugged "left I guess. The night before he just told me we were bother gonna go to Fairy Tail, so I went thinking he might have been there and stayed ever since." Lucy's expression fell.

"I'm sorry, you must really miss him." she patten his shoulder with a sympathy. Natsu's heart raced for a moment, but he couldn't really understand why. He shrugged off the feeling and gazed curiously at the blonde. She lost everything she ever know and now in isolation with a 12 year old boy she hardly knows and has sympathy for him? She was weird. He smiled cheerfully at the girl and told her that he didn't have a problem, Igneel would come back one day and he knew it. Or hoped it at least.

"Hey Luce? Do you think you could tell me a story like that every night?" he asked shyly. "You're really good at it."

"Sure!" she cheered

"And do you think you can sing and dance sometime like the story? That's how your magic comes out right?" Lucy's expression fell a bit again.

"I'll sing maybe, but I don't think I can realize my magic when I dance right now. I used a lot the other day and need to regenerate." The truth was, she was scared of using it again. She didn't know how to control it. Natsu saw straight thew her lie. He could hear her heart speed change a bit from before.

"Are you scared of using your magic?"

"No." there is was again.

"I can help. I have that problem too." he smiled softly "I need to have control over my fire like dad and Maccao say, and tap into my emotions better. We can learn it together if you want?" Lucy smiled in relief at the boy and nodded happily. Natsu's eyes sparkled for a bit. "Then it's settled, you Happy and I are officially partners!" The two kids went under the covers of the large queen sized bed. "Good night Lucy." he yawned.

"Good night Natsu." she faced away from him and to the light of the moon and curled into a ball. She fell asleep almost right away and snored lightly. The pinkette crawled over to her and hovered over her for a moment. He studied her hard, memorizing every hair on her head, counting every single eye lash and timing her breaths. He had no clue why he was doing it, but e felt like he had to. It felt right. His chest tighten painfully for a moment, why was this happening to him? Something was telling him deep down that this girl was special, and he needed to protect her no matter what, like a true dragon guarding his treasure. It was weird for him, he'd only known this girl for a day and already felt a strong bond to her.

The next day the two child mages wondered around the castle exploring it a bit more. They found a library, ballroom, 12 bedrooms, 10 servant bedrooms, more than enough bathrooms for them, a dungeon, and multiple changing and training rooms for the knights. They tried on the different cloths they'd find and begin to play the weirdest games, Lucy had never had another friend her age, she was having the time of her life. Natsu would put on a small Lady gown type cloth and model it around pretending to be a snobby rich girl.

"Oh! Look at me, I'm so important and the world revolts around me and no one els! We don't need to hire dumb guild mages, I have knights!" Lucy laughed covering her mouth.

"Do the royals in this world always act so mean like that to everyone?" She said wrapping the cloths around her. She wasn't exactly sure how to wear the cloths they had in this world, back home she had loose fitted blouses with floral designs and long airy and flowy dresses. The material was also very light weight, in this world the cloths where tight around the chest and waist, even for small girls like her. It was strange.

"Yeah, but we don't care. Back at Fairy Tail we are always getting into trouble by the knights." he said twirling around in the laughed harder at his awkward modeling poses and crowned him with an old thin fake flower crown that matched the dress.

"There, now you look like a true lady!" she nodded in approval. Natsu modeled in the dirty cracked body length mirror continuing the fun vibe.

"Don't the royals back in your world act like that too?"

"Not the king or his children, they are really nice. But the council men are kinda mean sometimes. Natsu stop looking at yourself like that!"

"Jealous that I'm prettier?"The two laughed a few more times when suddenly-

**_BOOM!_**

They froze in place. The fire mage was the first to whisper "I'm going to co check it out okay, stay here."

"Wait Nats-" he was gone before she could warn him. A Roar of laughter filled the castle. "the dress..."She sighed and peaked through the door into the hallway. All the kids from the other night were there, along with a few others she didn't recognize, they where surrounding and laughing at Natsu who was unfortunately still wearing the dress and crown. He stood there with a puffy red face and arms crossed. "Fire breath what happened?" Gray yelled between his breaths. "We leave you alone for two days and- AHAHAHAHAH!"

"SHUT IT ICE BRAIN!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A GIRL!"

"A REAL MAN DOESN'T WEAR CLOTHS WRONG LIKE THAT IDIOT!"

"HAHAH! WAIT TILL I TELL EVERYONE AT THE GUILD!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PUT IT ON RIGHT!"

Natsu clenched his fist "SHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUPPPP! GRAMPS THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF ME!"

Makarov Transformed himself into a large dark aura. "EVERYONE SHUT IT!" Everyone went quiet. Lucy trembled behind the door, too scared to come out. The dark glowing pair of eyes looked at her. "Oh dear." It took a deep breath and slowly shrunk down to his normal size. The old man smiled at the girl sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that child I didn't mean to frighten you. Only to shut these idiots up." he glared deathly at the fairies. "See what you made me do?! She'd scared to death of me now!" Lucy giggled shyly and stepped out. She's never seen or met a group like this before, kind, wild crazy and over all fun. The guild members waved at the girl to signal her it was okay to come closer.

"Come one sweetie don't be afraid." Mira smiled sweetly to the blonde. The rest of the group stared at her weirdly. She's never been nice to anyone like that before and suddenly she's a motherly type at age 13? Mira felt the stairs and shot daggers at everyone but Lucy "What?!"

"Nothing!" they shouted in unison.

Lucy walked slowly to the group still dressed in one of the gowns similar to Natsu's. She gave a respectable bow and a friendly smile. "Thank you all for your kindness."

"Like I said before Luce, your nakama now." Natsu grinned his famous smile. "So gramps, any news on what the knights wanted?" Makarov took a deep sigh, everyone els avoided eye contact with the two mages. He looked up at Lucy with sad eyes.

"Good news Is that as long as you two are staying here you will be allowed visitors twice a month, only members of Fairy Tail may enter the forest without getting lost thanks to Levy. Also when ever there are enough visitors Natsu may go back to town for the day while the guest guard Lucy." Natsu's face lit up, he was allowed free days."However Lucy must stay. Phantom has ordered the search under his highness's order. The King heard about your crash and knows who you are. He doesn't know how you look like but could sense your magic through some voodoo dolls the knights hold. Some of our elder mages were working on a reversal spell, but it'll activate when you are older. We aren't exactly sure when, but for now you must stay here." Lucy looked down at the floor and sighed. She was right before, it was _Him_ who wanted her.

"It's not like I'm not use to that I guess." she shrugged. Makarov turned back to Natsu, he was busy looking at Lucy. He wanted to comfort her and tell her things were going to be alright. He hated seeing his guild mates sad. The blond's head rose and she flashed a fake smile. "As long as I'm safe I should be grateful right?" The mages didn't seem to buy her positive attitude but where glad that she tried. Natsu shook his head, he needed to cheer her up and get her smiling again. Lisanna looked up at her sister with a sad face, Mira signed loudly and spoke up.

"Come on sweetie," she made her way to the girl "Let's fix you up okay, that's not how you wear a dress." she smiled sweetly at the girl trying to cheer her up. She took the blonde child's had and made their way back to the room. Erza ran after them and called out saying she would like to help. The group found it odd that one of the guild's biggest rivals were going to be alone with the newbie with -to their knowledge- no magic ability. "Do you think their gonna be okay?" whispered the tall blonde behind the old man.

Inside the room Mira helped undress Lucy while the scarlet haired 13 year old dug through an old trunk. She pulled out a small kid sized soft net ball gown made up of a old off red and a light pink under fabric with gold trims and designs along the bottom. It had ruffles with long sleeves and exposed her shoulders just a tiny bit. There was no doubt that the dress was for royalty. Erza couldn't find any shoes Lucy's size, but she didn't mind being bear foot until they brought her some on their next visit.

"Try this." Erza handed the dress to the white haired teen. Mira set the dress on the floor and began to untie the corset while Erza began to explain the proper way to get dressed. She showed Lucy the underdress that can be used to sleep in can also be used underneath the dress, and that a ribbon in your hair was almost always necessary. Mira finished the corset and helped Erza place the first layer on the girl, then the dress itself. "Hold up your arms." she did as the red head commanded. Mira held the corset in place while the red read began tying it tighter, but kept it lose enough for the girl to breath.

"Do you want us to play with your hair?" Mira smiled. Lucy shook her head.

"No thank you, I am fine. Your world has a very strange way of putting on cloths." She examined herself in the mirror, she liked the dress, it was pretty, but didn't like how much effort the girls took to dress her. "Your style is very pretty though."

"We only wear heavy things like that at parties or on special occasions. We usually would wear this," Erza gestured to her peasant dress. "it's not as pretty but it's easier to move around."

"I don't need all of these cloths you know? Most don't fit me, if you girls like you and the others can take some of them. No one lives here to claim them."

"Let's make a deal!" clapped Mira "When ever one of the girls comes to visit they are allowed one piece of clothing!"

"Deal!" they heard voices at the door, Levy, Lisanna and Canna. They gasped at the dress Lucy wore. "Can we start now?" Lisanna's eyes began to sparkle with excitement, Lucy's eyes lit up as well and nodded. Canna opened the door wide, allowing the rest of the members to see Lucy in her dress. Natsu's eyes locked hard on to hers, the rest of the group gave her complements on how nice it looked on her.

"Maybe next time we come Lis, if you want we could stop by next week." the smaller white haired mage nodded at her sister's suggestion.

"Hey everyone! wanna go into the ballroom? It's as big as the guild!" before anyone could answer Natsu dashed to the direction of the room, few of them ran behind him while other walked with Lucy. A tall teen a few years older than Erza and Mira looked at her weird. He had blue eyes with short spiky neat hair. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Lucy."

"Laxus." he turned to his grandfather. "You sure this is the kid that fell from the sky? She looks a bit weak to me."

"Yes I am sure, and she has a great power inside of her, so don't go around underestimating other mages Laxus, she might surpass you one day." he flashed a playful cheeky smile to the annoyed 15 year old. Laxus rolled his eyes. He had a goal to be the top of the guild and become the strongest, unfortunately he wasn't the only one to think like that. Just about ever man in the guild was as dedicated as he, even the younger mages like Natsu and Gray, most of the woman wanted power to gain a partner and few like Mira and Erza actually cared and competed with the boys. Lucy didn't understand what Makarov meant by surpass Laxus, in fact, she didn't know anything about guilds or magic like the rest of them. _Did they all have magic powers like the spirits, my mom, and me?_

"Levy, what does he mean by that?"

The blue haired girl smiled sweetly at the confused newbie. "Well 'Guilds' are organized groups that gather jobs request from through out the kingdom, wizards like us can pick a job and do it for money. Depending on the level of job is how much money you make, and you don't always go alone, sometimes you can go with a team."

"A team?"

"Yeah, like those boys that ran off with Natsu and the others, Jet and Droy are a team with me! We call ourselves Team Shadow Gear!"

"And I'm with Mira-nii and Elfman, we call ourselves the Take-over Siblings." Lisanna added.

"And starting next week pops is gonna take me on missions with him, so we'll be a father daughter team." Canna announced proudly.

The girls kept going on and on about the guild and how great it was. The way their eyes sparkled when they talked about it just showed how much they loved Fairy Tail. It was their one true home, everyone treated each other like family and everyone loved each other very much and looked out for one another. The group had finally entered the ballroom, it was a large room with a tall ceiling, long drapes and tall stain glass windows that filled the room with light, right underneath them the walls where covered with a studio mirrors making the room seem bigger than it was. On the ceilings where dusty hanging crystal chandeliers with melted candles, and at the other side of the room was a grand staircase that led to the second floor of the castle. The group of children and young teens didn't hesitate to start an all out brawl. They yelled and screamed at each other swinging punches and kick, but carful enough to not use magic. Lucy looked confused at the scene and turned to the Master. "Did something happen master?"

"No my child, this is just how they always are. It's actually a lot worse in the guild with everyone els there." He gave a reassuring smile to the girl. She looked at the way the kids screamed empty insults at one another, their words where very harsh but their eyes never filled with rage or hatred. It reminded her of the King's children back at her homeland. They liked to call themselves The Zodiac, and even though not all of them where nice to her, she could always tell that they cared. A shoe went flying into Canna's face leaving a red mark. She growled at the ball of ruffians in annoyance.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of babies!" she ran head on into the battle to get her revenge. The three girls giggled softly at the girl's out bust. Laxus leaned on the wall coolly and observed with no expression. Lucy glanced up at him, she noticed how his eyes kept following the white haired mage picking a fight with Erza. She giggled before looking back at the fight. She watched Natsu punch Gray in the face and get kicked by Elfman. "Go Natsu!" she cheered. The boy stopped for a moment to look at her and flashed her his goofy toothy grin. "Watch out!"

"OOOPHH" too late, Jet had fallen right on top of the smaller pink haired boy. Lucy gave a soft expression to the group. Makarov put his around her shoulder.

"If you want, you can stay on earthland with us." she turned her head looked shocked at the man. She knew she needed to stay in the castle for a few days, but she never though of living in this world for the rest of her life. Her mother was back in the Spirit World, and it's not like she could just use her key, it was distorted. And the king, and the zodiac, what will happen to them? Then again, this place felt more right to her than any town she lived in the spirit world. "I could give you time to think it over, there is no harm done if you refuse. But know you can always count on us, and we could find a way to take you home if you'd like." Lucy was still shocked at his offer. They where being so kind and generous to her, would it be right to just leave them all behind?

"AHHHHHHH OOOPH!" Happy was thrown right on to Lucy's chest, he was lucky she caught him. He looked up with stars in his eyes with his head still ringing. "Hello stranger." he squeaked. She blinked at the blue kitten in her arms.

"Hello. I'm Lucy."

Happy shook off the dizziness. "The Star girl!" he cheered "I remember you now, what kind of weirdo tries to fly out the window? You don't have wings like a cat silly." he snuggled into her dress. "But your really soft." She scrolled at Happy for a moment, then giggled quietly. The 11 year old couldn't let his stupid comment get to her, he was too cute for that anyway. She brushed his fingers through his feathery fur and giggled at the kitten.

"Happy don't be rude to Lucy!" Lisanna nagged. She turned to Lucy "He really likes you he just can be rude some times."

"That's okay, he reminds me of Aquarius, she said things like that too, but never really meant them."

Happy turned to the old master with large watery eyes. "Gramps, can I stay with Natsu and Lucy?" the old man nodded in agreement,Happy was almost never away from his partner, the last two days where the most they've been gone separated from one another.

Some of the other members looked up, their ears perked at the kitten's comment.

"I wanna stay too!"

"Me too Gramps!"

"Yeah this place is so much bigger than the guild!"

The children ran up to the master on their knees begging and pouting. The master's brow began twitching with annoyance. Their loud squeaky crys for attention and permission was something he'd never get use to. He thought maybe after Laxus and Canna grew out of it he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Boy was he wrong. "PLEASE!? PLEASE!? PLEASE!? PLEASE!? PLEASE!?"

"ENOUGH!" The children shut up. Makarov took a slow breath calming himself down. "I told you children before, they may have visitors twice a month. Nothing more!"

"Then how come Happy gets to stay?" whined Canna.

"Because he's Natsu's pet! No pipe down you meddling brats!"

After a few more hours of introducing themselves to the 'Star Girl' and picking a few more fights, the guild had gone home. Happy stayed behind and curled up in a ball on the bed between Lucy and Natsu. She stoked him gently easing him to a purrs and peaceful slumber, she hummed a lullaby softly . She smiled at the little exceed, he was annoying, but too cute to be mad at forever. Natsu smiled at the sight, his best friend and new partner where going to be together with him all the time, he couldn't ask for more than that. "He really likes you Luce."

"I like him too, just don't tell him that."

"What did you think of the guild?"

"They are amazing, and crazy and a lot of fun! I can'y wait till they visit again."

"So, are you going to officially join?"

"Huh?"

"I mean we already treat you like one of us, make it official would be no big deal right?"

She hesitated. The fire mage could hear her heart racing. "But what about me going home."

"You'll always be one of us Luce, no matter what world you live in you would alway be a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

It had been a few months since Lucy had landed on Earthland, every day she would spend hours in the libary trying to find spells and history on the spirit world finding away back. Every time she got a lead it would give her a dead end, but she couldn't give up. The master says that the random searches in the town had not stopped, and are still as strict as they where when she started living in the castle. The day had started like any other, she'd wake up, get dressed in her light weight flowy and drapery gown and go to the kitchen to make breakfast while Natsu and Happy take their daily rout around the castle and check for anything suspicious. Over the last three months a rumor got out that a beautiful treasure was hidden in the castle, and was guarded by a dragon, thanks to Mira and her wild stories Natsu has fought off knights and brave jackasses more often. He might have been a child in most of his opponents's eyes but he was scary enough to chase the guys away. The thirteen year old had only gotten more protective of his dear friend, and trained most of the hours of the day trying to get stronger. She thought it was sweet of him to do that. She had made half dozen eggs, muffins and a quarter pound steak for the fire mage, and two eggs for the little exceed. She sat down across the table from the boys devouring their food and slowly began eating. Natsu spoke up with a mouth full of bacon.

"Lushie, you neesh to shansh infhdsnlnd."

"What? Don't speak with your mouth full it's bad manners!"

He took a large gulp. "I said you should change cloths, put on on of the royal dress today." he stuffed his mouth again. Lucy looked dumfounded at the request.

"Why would I change?"

"Don't you know Lucy?" Happy squeaked. Lucy slowly shook her head unsure of what they where talking about. It was not Natsu's birthday, nor Happy's, and according to the calendar it wasn't what the earthlander's call 'Christmas', or 'Valentine's Day'. Natsu and Happy glanced at each other, and gave the girl a disappointed look. "Oh... I thought you would remember."

"Why would I?"

"Well," Natsu scratched the back of his pink hair "Maccao and Gildarts says that girls are the ones who remember important dates."

"Well what is It I'm-"

Sniff Sniff. Natsu stood up with his nose in the air. "Their coming!" his face had a wide grin. He stuffed what ever was left on his plate and dashed to the door with Happy following above him. "Go Change!" he called out. She sighed and didn't argue with him, after she cleaned the table she headed out to one of the bedroom and checked the closets. Most of the cloths where for women, it was rare to find one to fit a preteen. She finally found one similar to the red se had in her tower, only it was a deep purple and white with silver print. She struggled for a while but finally got it on her. Lucy turned to the mirror and adjusted a few of the ribbons and the corset and put her hair in a pony tale tied with a matching large ribbon. She didn't have any fancy shoes, but had the peasants standard ones she thought where so comfy. Lucy finally left the room and to the front door entrance room. No one was there.

"Natsu? Happy?" she called out, but no response. "Great I changed for nothing." she wondered around the halls for still calling out their names, wondering where they could have gone. She heard voices coming from behind one of the large double doors. "Natsu? Happy?" she called again. It was the door that lead to the ballroom, as she got closer she noticed that there was more than just Natsu and Happy behind the mahogany doors. She gave it a gentle push letting herself in. Her eyes widen at the sight.

Every guild member she's ever met has showed up and set a table filled with food and sweets. They were all dressed in fancy clothing like her, the girls found the dresses two months ago and Natsu must have given the men their suits. Speaking of the devil Natsu was in a kid sized red dress suit arguing with a surprisingly not naked Gray. Makarov was the first to notice the girl standing on the doorway. "Well look who it is." he smiled at the girl.

The guild members stopped their conversations and battles turning to the blonde child. They all began to cheer and clap for her.

"There she is!"

"Lucy was it? congrats!"

"Lu-chan!"

Natsu dashed to her side. "What the hell Luce I was supose to walk you down the stairs on the other side!" he whined. She blinked puzzled by the situation.

"What's going on here?"

"It's your birthday!" he announced cheerfully.

"What?"

"Well, I know you don't remember your real birthday, but today is the same day a year ago when you crashed in front of the guild! I's your Fairy Tail Birthday!" he flashed a cheeky smile at the girl. Her face flushed with red, flattered that everyone had remembered it, but she never gave an answer to the master's question that day, she wasn't a real member of the guild, more like a groupie. Gray walked up to the two casually with his hands in his pockets.

"Natsu planned this whole thing out, he sent Happy to the guild every day for a week so no one would forget. Everyone els is on a mission so they didn't come, but everyone here thought it would be great to see you so you won't feel lonely. "

She looked around the room at a loss of words, they cared for her, they truly cared for her. All their faces had genuine smiles, not smiles of pity or sympathy like in her world, they actually liked her. She couldn't leave everyone here like this, they saw her as family, and she couldn't just take herself away from that. She found the one thing she's always wanted. Her vision began to blur with tears, she covered her face with her palms. They boys panicked a bit, they hated dealing with crying girls. "Luce don't cry! I thought this will make you happy! I'm sorry!" she sniffed rubbing her eyes and giggling and sobbing at the boy. She looked up with her eyes shining brightly, he noticed glittery diamonds coming out from her tears. Lucy tried to smile widely at the guild, but was always beaten by her emotions of overwhelming joy.

"N-no o-ne has-s-s ever done s-something l-like that f-for me." she stuttered "Thank y-you all!" she couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out crying. Natsu pulled the girl into his shoulder and pet her long blond hair.

"We're partners Luce, it's what we do." he whispered softly. She sobbed into is shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"I want to stay! I want to be a part of the Fairy Tail Guild!" she yelled between her sobs. Natsu's eyes brighten, his smile grew from ear to ear and he could feel his heart race and squeezed her tightly against him. Gray smiled at the girl and rolled his eyes at the pink flame boy. He looked over his shoulder to the other guild members his age and began to mouth out words. 'He totally likes her!' the few that understood giggled at his comment. Makarov cleared his throat approaching the embracing mages. The broke apart and looked at him.

"Lucy of the Sky, I hear by claim you to be an official member of Fairy Tail, you may now receive your guild mark." Lucy held out her hand, the master placed a stamp on it. For a moment nothing showed, then slowly her skin turned pink in the shape of the guild's symbol. She looked still rubbing away her tears. "You have always been part of our nakama, now you are also a representative of us. Give our name pride and hold your head up high child, never back down and never admit defeat. We are one, with the same gains, and losses, happiness and pain, we are-"

"FAIRY TAIL!"


	3. Chapter 3

The girls played around with Natsu and Happy around the ballroom, Lisanna, Canna Levy and Erza had come for a visit a few weeks after Lucy's guild day. They weren't allowed to go alone, so Reedus volunteered to take them. He stood on a char in the corner drawing the adorable scene of the kids. They have been playing tag for a while, Natsu refused to not be it so it was just him pretending to be a monster chasing around Lisanna and Lucy who were scared mad. "Stop screaming like that Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah, Natsu we aren't monsters so cut it out!"

Happy laughed behind his best friend at the girls. "Ha! Lucy is a scaredy cat!" He teased. Lucy shot back a glair over her shoulders at the kitten exceed.

"Shut up you stupid cat! Or I'll cook you like I do your fish!"

"Natsu she's being mean to me again!"

The pinkette laughed mocking the girls and contuned his chase with a hand filled with fire. "I am the mighty Dragneel Dragon here to eat your souls!"

"AAHHH!" The girls squealed at the threat trying harder to move their feet. Erza and Cana began getting annoyed at the boy teasing the girls and Levy gave up and disinter to read a book she found in the library next to their supervisor. Lisanna tripped over her dress, diving head first onto the hard floor. "Ouch!" Lucy stopped and ran back after her tring to help her stand on her feet, but the young girl was too tired and out of breath. "Go without me Lucy, save yourself." She puffed dramatically.

"No, I'll never leave a friend behind!" The blonde announced bravely. Natsu was catching up getting closer to the girls, Lucy took a stand in front of the fallen girl standing her guard. "I shall protect the princess!"

"ROOOOOAAARR!"

"Kids time to go!" Reedus called from his chair slamming his sketchbook shut. He was done drawing the scene for today, and judging by the orange glow in the room the sun was about to set. Levy looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. "Come on Levy, go and put the book back."

"But _their_ story was just getting to the good part!" She whinnied. Canna couldn't help but laugh at the girl's love for stories. "Can't we just let them finish?"

"Yeah why do you have to be such a joy kill?" Natsu crossed his arms pouting. Happy landed in Lucy's arms and snuggled up to her chest yawning while mumbling something about staying over. Erza rolled her eyes and obeyed the adult. She helped Lucy put the white haired Mage to her feet then turned to the blonde with a firm face.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, by then I expect you to be able to hold up 10 text books with one hand. Understand?"

"Um... What?"

"We are going to be training with me. From what I've seen, you are a very good runner, but your stance is off." She stated bluntly. Natsu rose a brow to the scarlet haired knight.

"Hey how come you dont ever want to fight me but want to train with her?"

"I don't want her to gain your childish was of fighting! You are destructive and reckless!" She boomed with a mightily voice. He growled at the girl taking a fighting stance. He hated criticized by his fighting style, he took her offensive words as a challenge. Reedus let a sweat dropped and came between them before anything els group said their goodbyes and headed back into the forest while the trio headed back to their place, in the highest room of the tallest tower.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her bed in her nightgown with Happy purring on her lap. She brushed her fingers through his soft baby blue fur, a light hum began escaping her thought. Natsu was back from taking a bath from one of the other rooms, going up the stairs he could hear her sweet humming. His eyes sparkled in excitement, he loved hearing her and Mirajane sing, but Lucy almost never sang in front of them. She would usually do it for them going to bed when didn't tell a story, or when she's brushed her golden hair in the mirror, or cooking. Places where she found her self to be alone. Since Natsu and Happy patrolled most of the day, they never get to hear her, but when they do they hide behind the door. Not wanting to scare her, he stayed outside the door slightly out of sight. He had his boxers on and the towel he was using around his shoulders. Lucy continued to hum, soothing the kitten who curled up warmly in her lap. Her hum became slightly louder, and slowed into a song.

_"Words are born into air,_

_and quickly fade out in the wind._

_But find their way I inside you,_

_where they live on forever more..."_

Her voice was soft and sweet. It showed no matter how naggy she could be, she was kind and gentle, Erza might have she did have a fire in her to be stronger, maybe that's why she wanted to train with her. To help help Lucy have a hard shell to she could be strong. Her voice was mesmerizing, he had to get closer to hear her. Creek...

She snapped her head up to the door. "Natsu?" She asked. He flinched his face before pushing the door wider and stepping in the room. He looked down chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "What's up Luce?"

"You've been listening agin." She stated annoyingly. "You know if you wanted to hear me you could just ask for a good night lullaby again. Happy did." the kitten looked up at his owner with a cheshire smile. The pinkette shot a glair at the little traitor laying down on the large bed next to them. Lucy placed the sleepy kitten in between them as always and got herself comfy under the sheets. The two mages layer in their sides facing each other and looking at Happy using their elbows to support the selfs. She sighed giving the blue fur ball a loving gaze. Natsu's eyes traveled up to the girl's in front of him, she was giving him the funny feeling again, and that gave him strange dreams too. He couldn't talk about it to her, but he was waiting until gramps or Gildarts could come.

"Well? What about the lullaby?"

She sighed slightly and looked at him. Her large honey brown kaleidoscope eyes glittered in the faint moonlight. "Which one?"

He tried his best to stay focused in the conversation, but her eyes were just like her voice, mesmerizing. "The one you where just singing." Lucy ave a small smile and nodded. She took a deep breath and began stoking Happy's fur again.

_"Words are born into the air,_

_and quickly fade out to the wind,_

_but they find a way inside you,_

_were they live on forever more."_

Both boys began fighting their eyelids, they became heavier and heavier. Happy was the first to cave, but the fire Mage didn't want to give up so easily.

"_When the skies are dark and full of rain,_

_look inside your heart._

_A light so warm will come and glow,_

_shining just like the sun..."_

Her voice faded, she could hear Natsu's soft snores and Happy's peaceful purrs. "Good night you two." She leaned in to give Happy a goodnight kiss on his head, Shen looked at the dragon child. She bit her lip, debating whether or not to do the same to him. She had been feeling stranger around him, but then again he was a dragon who ate fire, who wouldn't? She arched over Happy carefully to not disturb him, and quickly pecked Natsu's warm cheek. She rolled over facing the window again as she always did and hummed herself to sleep. The fire Mage opened one eyes, making sure it was safe. Lucy was fast asleep. He arched over Happy in the same way and placed his lips in her cheek. Her skin was soft like a blanket and warm on his lips. After a few seconds he removed himself, "Good night Luce."

* * *

**6 months**

Erza kept her promise, and returned after a few weeks with Gray(sometimes)and Gildarts. The girls locked themselves into one of the training rooms while the boys stayed in the dining room eating whatever Lucy made. Natsu was pouty eating his fire chicken, he really wanted to be there and train with them but the scary Erza reminded him why he wasn't allowed. They did this every two weeks for a few months now, and she'd always inform them on Lucy's progress on her magic and fighting skills, but was not allowed to show them off yet. During these few months, Natsu's dreams have become more instance and frequent. He asked them today if they could go to the guild instead of waiting around for the girls to stop, Erza was strong enough to take for Lucy and a Happy for a few hours. It was the same as always filled with drunk men still drinking beer, laughing, cheering, and dancing the the extremely loud music. The music made it hard to think, but with no girls around the guild and Gildarts back for only a few more days, he might as well ask now.

"Gildarts, what do ya know about dreams?"

He looked at the boy with an arched brow, but not putting down his beer. He continued to chug while the link haired kids just stared in complete bor. This happenes every time he was at the guild visiting. No wonder Cana was sneaking in beers and holding them down really well, her dad was drinking them all the time like it was water. Once the red head finished the last drop of his amber holy water, he slammed the jug on the wooden table. "Depends on the dream, why do you ask boy?" He asked the barmaid for a refill which he got almost immediately. He placed the drink back up in his lips and chugged again.

Natsu looked down unsure of how to describe them. "Well... I kinda been seeing Lucy in them for a while now and... Things happen."Gildarts sit out his drink and began coughing hard. Natsu looked at him curiously "What? Did I say something weird?"

"How old are you know?"

"Almost 14."

"And no one explained this to you?" He stared in shock

"Explained what? I just want to know what the dreams mean."

"MAKAROV! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I NEED HELP!" he called panicking to the guild. His voice boomed over the loud folk music that was constantly playing. Some of the male guild members at the bar glanced awkwardly over their shoulders. It was unusual for the large strong man to quiver like a girl, unless it was about a boy asking for Cana's hand in marriage, which happens a lot to all the girls in the guild. Makarov hopped down the stairs and casually made his way over to the man in a crisis. He looked rather annoyed with a half a beer in his right hand.

"What is it?! Do you not see that I'm drowning in paper work?" he snapped at the man. Gildarts took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down.

"I think Natsu never got the talk we had with Gray…"

"You mean-"

"Yeah…"

Makarov's eyes widen at the young teen. All the pinkette could do was stair in confusion, he was completely lost in their silent conversation. More questions poured into his head. The master jumped onto the table and sat indian style in front of the boy. He looked at him seriously into his onyx eyes. Natsu's heart began racing, he wasn't prepared that these dreams would cause so much attention or seriousness. "Son, I need you to not be shy for a minute and explain calmly what happens in these dreams." the boy's sweat dropped. He pulled on to his scarf in attempt to let the heat from his face escape.

"Um.. well.. theres more than one…"

_Lucy was older and well developed. Her curves wrapped perfectly by her airy dress and long golden locks. She was standing in a hot springs of water, with fire flickering around her. Her shoulders and back where exposed, as well as her legs. The fabric draped from her and soaked into the water, she looked over her shoulder, blushing with a shy look her. She could call his name in a husky lustful voice._

_Lucy was standing in front of him, again, she was older. She was literally glowing in gold and silver everywhere and was hovering over him with her lower body higher than the rest. Natsu was cupping her face with his large hands and she had her perfect hands placed on his wrist. She looked sad and in pain deep in her eyes, but didn't stop smiling. Her tears __didm't fall down her face, they rose flying past her. Her lower half began dissolving beautify into stars, slowly crawling to her torso. He panicked, she was disappearing from him forever. He gripped her face tighter, trying to pull her close, he could hear a soft whisper from her, but could't make out the words. He looked at her large kaleidoscope eyes, calling her name begging to not leave. "I'm sorry Natus…I'm so sorry…"_

He looked up at the men in front of him, his face was hot and confused why they just smirked at each other. "Well? What do they mean?"

The master laughed loudly at the boy while the red haired man sighed slightly. "Is that all or.."

Natsu's face began to burn again, it beamed a red hotter than the chili peppers in the castle kitchen. "Um, well yeah but I can't talk about those…" he looked away from them and began picking at the wood of the table.

"Come on lad you can tell us."

"Well, we kiss and stuff…." he muttered quickly.

Makarove laughed even louder. "Oh child! I guess it's time to tell you about growing up. You see, you've reach a time in life where young lads like ya self change and grow into a man. These dreams are perfectly normal, and they won't go away. Especially since you are a dragon." he explained calmly. Natsu tilted his head.

"What do ya mean gramps?"

"I mean that dragons have these weird and awkward feelings to only one person in their life, and will only go through this phase if they have met their soul mate, or life partner."

"Oh, dad told me about this once!" He cheered now knowing he wasn't going crazy. "So Lucy... is..." his face turned read again, and his stomach began to twist and turn into knots, but in a good way. "But he told me this will happen to me twice?"

"Well I'm assuming what he meant by that would be now, as a boy becoming a man then turning the man turning into a dragon when he found his mate. Seeing as you found both, you might be going through a rough time, maybe I should ask Gray to switch with you and take care of-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" The teen growled. The men smirked at the overprotectiveness of the dragon child. He was going to be like this with her forever. The fire Mage calmed down "Well that doesn't explain the dream where she turned into star dust." the old man began to tense up. Natsu could smell something different about the old geezer, the same sent people give off when they lie. "Be honest." he said firmly. The old man sighed and looked at the boy with relaxed eyes.

"This is just a theory, but it might just be your feat of her going back to her birth land."

Natsu stood up and slammed his fist on to the wood. "She can't go back! She belongs with us now, we are her family! Not the jerks who mistreated her!"

The two men rose a brow in suspicion. No one in the guild had gotten the full story, but Natsu and Happy. He had promised to keep what ever he could a secret, and he has...for the most part at least. "Mistreat her?" Gildarts asked concerned. "Have you been holding back on the truth?"

"No, it's not that. It's just when she talks about the spirits back in the spirit world..." he voice sounded hurt. "the way they treated her wasn't right. No one should be treated like that..." She was thrown out of her hometown, and was bullies and spat on. How could anyone do that to such a sweet girl? And even after all that, she would still talk about them with such kindness. She would have night mares and wake up crying making Natsu comfort her until she fell back asleep. He didn't want that for her anymore, he wanted her to live out in the town and be in the guild. He looked up at the scene, it was joyful and lively as ever with loud music and drunken bastards everywhere. It was home, and he wanted her to be a part of it, it's been two years and she hasn't even stepped outside. She might have not complained about never being able to leave, but he could see the hurt she had in her eyes when ever she would gaze out the window before sunset. He wanter her to be here with everyone els and finally have the family finally together. He looked down and began walking out of the guild in a slump. "Thanks for helping me figure a few things out I guess..." he mumbled as we walked.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the house then home!" When Natsu first found the guild a few years back, he also found an old abandoned cottage house in the forest, He lived there before Lucy came along. Gray and Lisanna have been doing him a favor by keeping the place clean and keeping and eye on it while he was away, on his days off when Erza takes over he likes to go see it. He had finally reached the door through the crowd of happy and drunk mages, he placed his hand to open it when someone on the other side had beaten it to him. He looked up to see a man with a silver armor but no helmet. He had brown eyes, tan skin and scruffy brown hair, and a mustache on his chest plate the royal heart was engraved on the right with the name 'Straight' underneath. Natsu's eyes widen in panic, he glanced behind the Knight, sure enough there where more behind him. The head man shoved the fire mage aside and marched inside being followed by the army of air heads behind him. One of them stood out more than the rest, he was a boy a few years older than Natsu -maybe bearly considered a man- with blue scruffy hair and a tattoo under his eye. _Stay scooped so low to child weapons, how pathetic _Makarov though while sipping his beer casually. As more and more got in, the place began to grow quiet. The music stopped, members stopped dancing, others stood up in respects and some just stayed as they where. Cana, who was at the bar began to tense her muscles, she hated Knights with a passion. Once the room was dead silent, the the captain began to speak.

"We are here in the name of his highness, King Jude Heartfilia. We are in search for a young girl with blonde hair, fair skin, and brown eyes who has magic ability known as a lost spirit." the rom remained silent. Awkward glanced exchanged between the wizards and others looked down or away avoiding the Knight's dagger eyes. He huffed in annoyance. "No one has heard of this child?"

"Why don't you ask Phantom?" Natsu spoke up aggressively. The Knight turned looking at the boy rather shocked. "I mean you guys have been working together right? Maybe they found something?" he shrugged trying to play his attitude off innocently. The Knight rose a brow at the teen and chuckled mockingly.

"Do you know anything about the girl?"

"I saw her once, when I was on a mission in Clover town."

The knight walked up to him with a suspicious glair. "When and what time?"

"I just got back two days ago."

"Hmm..." He stared down at Natsu hard. The pinkette stood tall and crossed his arms, it took everything inside him to keep the inner dragon to slaughter the man in place. He might just be doing his job or whatever, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Lucy even if it killed him. Or thrown him in jail... "Search it." The knights did as their commanding officer ordered and began knocking over tables, shoving girls aside checking their eyes, skin tone, hair even age. The women screamed in fear while the men did what they could to calm them down and protect them. The knights got aggressive, shoving every person they saw to the floor, and breaking beer barrels agent the wall. Makarov's anger boiled inside, but he couldn't do anything about it, he could only watch as the place he called his home was stripped and destroyed. One of the men in iron grabbed Canna by the arm tightly and yanked her.

"Get off me you over sized tin man!"

"Hey! That's my daughter!" Gildarts rushed to help her, but the man threaten to take her away for inception if he got close. Another grabbed Lisanna and Mira, Elfman stood up in front of the knight giving threats, but he just laughed about how a boy was suppose to beat up a full grown man. And one more grabbed Levy by her blue hair. She screamed and cried for help, but Droy and Jet got the same threats as the others. The iron men laughed at the girls, throwing them as side like rag dolls. The captain smirked with the job his men where doing, the blue haired lad behind him grew worried and scared. He turned to his commanding officer with a strong voice and pokerface. "Sir, we have just received a confirmation from a messenger outside, the pink haired boy was right. She was seen in clover town." Natsu and the captain stood up looked at him in disbelief, he stood firm locking eyes with the tan man. The man looked to his men who where still wrecking the guild. Natsu and the boy locked eyes.

"MEN! WE GO TO CLOVER TOWN. MOVE OUT!"

The men groaned in disappointment, they slowed their movements and began to head out without another word. The boy was still there after the knights had walked out, his eyes where still locked with Natsu's. He looked outside real quick, his higher-ups where still discussing travel plans, then ran up to Natsu. "Where is Erza?"

"What?"

"Is she with 'The Fallen Star?'"

Natsu shook his head in disbelief "Who are you?"

"JELLAL!" The captain yelled. The boy jumped and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry... tell her I'm sorry.." he called out before running out the guild. The fire mage stood dumfounded at the boy's word.

* * *

**AN: yeah I know It's kinda short, I'll try to make it a bit longer next time guys don't worry. Please put down any suggestions or whatever in the reviews! I'm pretty open.**


	4. Chapter 4

3 years...

The blonde girl sighed in her chair in the dinning room gazing out the large window-wall every five seconds then turn back to her embroidery. Lisanna taught her on her last couple visits, along with a few sewing techniques. They started working on a outfit that was worn traditionally in the spirit world for fun, she was working on it to help her pass the time while the boys did their usual patrol. Over the gang stopped coming by as often, first it was evert two weeks as promised, then every month, then every other month. Gray seems to try to keep his promise the best out of all of them, sometimes he's there for a little while so he fights Natsu or stays the day letting the fire mage have the day off into the town. It's not like they didn't see it coming, everyone was growing up, some of them 20, and others nearly 18 or 19, they needed to take care of themselves now and didn't rely on the older wizards anymore. Some of the older wizards didn't come as often ether, Macao had his son Romeo who was about 12 now and needed to start training him for solo missions, with the help of the other men, so they haven't come, but when they do they usually come to see Natsu and Happy; Gildarts hasn't been around in a while because he's always on missions with Cana, so Natsu gets even more bored too. He always asks Lucy if she'd like to fight with him, but she was ordered not to use her magic or fighting skills when she wasn't training with Erza. And when Erza gives you an order, you follow threw it and never back out. EVER. She turned back to the window. The sky was a crystal ice blue with the sun shining brightly. The trees had a fresh moist green in their leaves, and the grass had a glossy finish after the rainfall that happened a few days ago. She could hear birds chirping outside and flying within the trees. She once again turned her attention back to her project and gave a soft hum.

Natsu was just returning to the castle with happy flying beside him. It was time for their favorite time of the day…er… it was a close second to breakfast time at least, listening to Lucy sing. Even though she was okay with them listening to her sing, they thought it was best if they stayed hidden. She was more open and free with her songs when ever she was alone. He followed the sent of vanilla to the dinning room, they creaked the door open just a crack. She was sitting on the other side of the room with a chair moved away from the ridiculously long dining table that had a few piles of fabric and crafts stuff. The sun kissed the top hairs of her blonde hair, giving her an angelic glow, her gaze was lost in wonder to the outside world. She wasn't singing yet… Happy huffed in disappointment. A sent began tickling his nose, it was of velvet with a slight touch of alcohol. "Happy keep an eye on Lucy kay?" he whispered.

"Aye sir." the exceed gave a salute and turned back to the crack of the door.

Natsu rushed to the door to great their visitor, no one has come in a few months, it was a bit of a shock to him. He finally reached the front door and tried his best to pull it as quietly as possible. He peaked outside, a young maiden with blue eyes, long white hair with her bangs tied back in a violate ribbon and long casual peasant rosy dress carrying a wooden box of supplies was making her way to the door. She smiled kindly at the pink haired mage. "Hey Natsu! Long time no see!"

"SHH!" he pt his index finger to his perked lips. "Come in quick!" he moved aside. Mira walked in giving him a worried look. She set down to box in the corner of the entrance and folded her arms.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly. He grabbed her arm and dashed back to Happy having Mira practically fly behind him. When they got there he pushed Happy aside and placed the S-class wizard to the crack on the door.

"Happy did she start?"

"You guys came just in time!"

Mira peaked through, to catch Lucy about to part her lips. "She's gonna sing?" dh's never heard Lucy's singing voice before, other than Natsu and Happy, Levy and Erza where the only ones who have heard her. Mira was also talented with her voice, and always wanted to sing with the blonde. Lucy inhaled deeply.

"_Green Finch and Linnet Bird,_

_Nightingale Black Bird,_

_How is it you sing_?"

Mira gasped at the voice, she turned to Natsu and Happy with her jaw to the ground. The boys covered their mouth trying to contain their giggles at the barmaid's expression. Mira mouthed 'She's amazing!' and turned her attention to the blonde.

"_How can you jubilate,_

_sitting in cages,_

_never taking wing_?"

Lucy gazed outside the large window-wall again looking up at the sky. Something in Mira's brain clicked. She knew that song from somewhere...

"_Outside the sky wait,_

_beckoning, beckoning,_

_just beyond them bars._

_How can you remain,_

_starring at the rain,_

_madden by the stars_?"

She turned back to her embroidery with a sadden expression. Mira's heart melted for a moment. She could hear Lucy's desire of leaving in her voice, her eyes filled with a glossy layer of water as she continued her work.

"How is it you sing,

Anything?

How it you sing?"

Mira stood up tall and began pushing the door open. The boys tried to stop her, but it was too late. They hid around the corner avoiding the glair Lucy would give.

Startled, Lucy snapped her head up, her eyes fell on the beautiful White haired maiden. "Mira!" Mira smiled softly and began making her way to Lucy parting her lips.

"Green Finch and Linnet Bird,

Nightingale Black Bird,

how is it you sing?" Mira sang finally reaching her guild mate, her voice as an octave higher than Lucy. The blonde's face brighten and set her project aside focusing her attention on the woman's bell like voice as Mira continued to sing.

"Whence comes this melody constantly flowing,

Is it rejoicing or merely haloing?

Are you discussing or fussing

Or simply dreaming?

Are you crowing?

Are you screaming?" Mira placed her brushed Lucy's cheek gently and gave her a motherly look. She petted her face and comes the blonde hair with her other hand as she continued to sing.

"Ring dove and Robinet,

Is it for wages,

Singing to be sold?

Have you decided it's

Safer in cages,

Singing when you're told?"

Lucy opened her mouth, they began alternating verses.

"_My cage has many rooms,_

_damask and dark,_

_nothing there sings._"

"Not even my Lark."

"_Larks never will you know, when they're captive,_

_teach me too be more adaptive…_"

"Aaaahhh, ahhhh, aaahhh,"

"_Green Finch and Linnet bird-_"

"Nightengale Black Bird,"

"_Teach me how to sing…_" Lucy Turned to the window gazing sadly again. "_If I can not fly… Let me sing.._"

She turned back to the woman in front of her and stood up to her feet hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you Mirajane!"

"It's good to see you too! I never knew your voice was so beautiful! Natsu wasn't joking." she said hugging back tightly. "I never knew you read plays!"

"Well, Levy recommended it to me." Lucy admitted letting go "It's been a while."

"I know, and I can't stay, I need to get the guild ready for tomorrow, Elfamn and a couple of the other guys are back from the three month mission and want to celebrate."

"It's fine Mira! I got to see you and that's all that matters. Besides, I got Natsu and Happy keeping me company." Lucy smiled widely.

"When yo finally get out of here, you and I should sing a duet for the guild!" Mira clapped happily. Lucy chuckled nervously.

"I don't know Mira…"

"Come on it'll be fun! Just pretend we are singing for Natsu and Happy!" Lucy rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to win.

"It's a promise."

Mira squealed in delight and ran to the boys giving them the good news. Lucy rolled her eyes and ran after the happy wizard. A smile tugged he mouth, it's been a while since she's seen her, it was nice to have someone else in the castle then just her Natsu and Happy, even if the boys made her life an more exciting. The boys where leaning agent the wall in the hallway just outside the dinning room door. They had their eyes shut with wide smiles n their faces.

"Why did you guys stop singing?" Happy asked blinking his eyes open. Mira giggled at the exceed.

"Because the song ended silly! I have to go now you guys, but I'll make sure that some of us come back to check up on you guys okay?" The three mages made a pouty face. and gave a simultaneous okay. The eldest woman lean into Natsu's ear "She's been feeling a little down lately, so something to cheer your girl up." Natsu nodded with his face now as pink as his hair. 'his girl'. He's been calling her that unofficially for years. The three walked out Mira to the door and waved goodbye. Lucy sighed sadly watching the maiden walk away into the forest. She turned back making her way to the dinning room again with Happy following her while Natsu slammed the door and locked it. He jogged catching up to them. "Luce wait up!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled waiting for him.

When they got to the dinning room, Lucy sat back down and continued with the finishing touches she was doing to her and Lisanna's project. Her partner pulled up a chair in front of her and sat on hit backwards with his chest leaning agents the back on the chair and his chin resting on the head. "Whatcha doing there Lucy?" Happy asked in his squeaky voice. He cured up in a ball of spare fabric.

"I'm finishing up the broomstick skirt." she said casually continuing her work. "Did you guys do anything exciting on your patrol?"

"Naw, just a couple of kids I needed to scare off and a few bastards I beat up near the old oak tree in the back." Natsu replayed "But we did find an awesome secret pathway, right Happy?"

"Aye! There where Sakura trees everywhere and they are in bloom with their pretty pink petals falling." the blonde smiled at the two and giggled slightly.

"Maybe you guys can take me when the knights stop being idiots."

Natsu looked closely at her eyes, they had a silver line of silver on her waterline holding back tears. His heart cracked, how could he still be talking about what's outside when it hurt her so much. "We will, it'll be the first place we go." he stated sadly. "Can I see the the whole thing now? You guys have been working on this thing forever!" she laughed and snapped off the last string she used.

"Alright, hand me the blouse behind Happy." she stood up making her way to the table with the fire mage and layer out the long flawy layered skirt on to the table. She bladed the flower pattern blouse above it and laid down a few fabric scarfs over the skirt. "What do you think?" Natsu eyed the strange outfit, it was a simplified vision of what he has seen on travelers.

"Lisanna helped you make a gypsy costume?" he rose a brow to the girl.

"No, this is what we wear in the spirit world."

"You should put it on! It'll look great on you!" he grinned. Lucy blushed, if she wore it, the blouse was slightly below her collarbone teasing him with the tip of her cleavage and exposing her arms and shoulders the small sleeves didn't cover, and the skirt would start at her hi ad gow down to her feet with a fabric scarf wrapped around her waist. 'Would he even like that type of look?' she snapped quickly out of the thought. 'He couldn't, from what I heard from Canna people don't like traveler people.' She turned away trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Alright, I'll wear it tomorrow." she shrugged trying to make it casual. His onyx eyes lit up with a spark on his hands and His grin grew even wider.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Awesome!" he thew his arms in the air in cheer. She smiled as happy as she could for him, but he stillsaw the spark in her dying out slowly. He needed to save it. The last words Mira told him began to echo in his dense brain, cheer your girl up... Something in his head clicked, the thing that can make her smile fully again. "Oh and Lucy," she looked up from the table "I have a surprise for you tomorrow okay? So we need to get up extra early."

She looked at him puzzled, but shrugged it off. He might have found a new room for them to explore like every surprise.

* * *

The guild was as lively as ever, more drunks and musicians playing irish music as always. Nothing ever changes in Fairy Tail. Mira was behind the bar with her sister serving up drinks to the usuals, upset for Canna... she needed to be cut off. No she wasn't drunk, but she and her dad epted challenging everyone to a drinking contest and placing bets, and kept winning. Lisanna took the last empty jug from the brunette and placed it in the sink behind her. "That's enough Canna, you're gonna drink everyone to bankruptcy!"

"Lis, don't be like that! Let me live a little."

"No! you drank 6 barrels in the last half hour."

"I was thirsty."

The pixie cut white haired teen gave her a look that said 'I will fucking slap you if you keep talking.' The brunette sighed and lifted her hands in defeat. "Thank you Miss Alberona." Lisanna grabbed her tray of drinks and began making her rounds around the guild again with her older sister. The two have been working hard at home trying to keep up with the crazy members constantly dancing, laughing, yelling and battling each other. They handed a couple of beers to a few new visitors in the back and made their way to the bar to reserve a few more guest. "So how was Lucy, Natsu and Happy?" she asked Mira. The elder girl sighed and shook her head.

"She seems rather sad. I think she's about to break."

"Well being locked away can get pretty frustrating."

"When do you think Erza will be back? Maybe a good training session and with her can really help her out you know? Using her magic and stuff."

"Haven't the slightest idea love." Lisanna shrugged. Levy walked up and sat at the bar next to Canna, Gray followed her.

"So Lucy isn't herself right now?" he asked. Mira shook her head.

"Nope... Have you heard from Erza?"

"She said she needed to talk to that one Knight dude. You know, the one with the blue hair and the tattoo."

The girls jaws dropped and their hands fell on their chest over their hearts, they exchanged girly touchy looks, even Canna. "AWWWWWWWW!" they squealed so loud it made Gray's ears bleed a little. He flinched at the girls and stick his pinky in his ear in attempt to clean it. "I don't see the big deal guys, he's just a dude. Anyway she shouldn't be talking to a knight, aren't they the ones after Lucy?"

"Yes, but this tragic doomed love is to adorable to ignore!" Levy explained. Her voice was dreamy and her eyes had a lost gaze fantasizing about the scarlet haired maiden and the handsome young man dressed in iron. A love story that would make a fantastic forbidden love novel. Gray narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've been reading too many romantic novels bookworm."

"Aw, come on Gray." Mira set her elbows to the wooden bar table and held her face in her hands. "Get into the spirit. She's never looked at anyone else but him, and he come here once a week to find her! It's so sweet..." she doze off into her dream land along with Levy. "By the way you need a shirt and pants to order a drink." Gray looked down to see he was only wearing boxers again for the 50th time that day. If he could manage to just keep his pants on for a few hours he would win free meals for a month, but even that wasn't enough to motivated his unconscious mind. He jerked his head around in panic searching for his cloths cursing under his breath. The girls rolled their eyes and giggled at the raven haired young man. "Speaking of love interest..." Mira gave him a sly look "Hows that water woman who left Phantom? Still see her around much?"

Gray's face went pale. He'd been talking to a girl a town over for a while now, when ever he was gone on a mission he'd go and see her. The only person who knew about it was Natsu, Erza and... "Lucy blabbed didn't she?" Mira giggled again. The girls leaned in to hear the gossip of Gray's love life, like Erza, he never showed much interest in relationships other than guild mates or brotherly like ones.

"Don't be upset, if it makes you feel better I had to scare it out of her a little."

"More like a lot..." Levy mumbled. Whenever the barmaid wanted to get gossip out of another Fairy, she would give them a dark Satan Soul aura that was as scary as Erza. Mira narrowed her eyes and the short bluenette.

"Says the girl who was nearly about to strangle details about Lucy's relationship with Natsu!"

"That was Erza and you know it! All I did was tickle her, and that was 6 months ago!"

"Ooh, whats here girls?" a voice asked from behind them. The group turned to see a well dressed young man with groomed bright orange hair and green emerald eyes. "What's up Gray, gril talk?" Gray rolled his eyes at the new comer and asked for a beer.

"Hey Loke," Cana waved. "What's new?" Loke was the newest member of Fairy Tail, no one knew anything about him other than being a womanizer, nor did he car much to talk about himself. It was understandable for most the guild, there wasn't one person in the guild who didn't have a hard past they didn't want to talk about.

"Nothing much, so what's this I hear about Natsu and this girl?"

"Oh..." Cana and the others exchanged awkward glances at each other. Loke might have been nakama, but was still too new to be trusted with this. At least to them, they all loved and cared for the girl like their own sister, even Gildarts was willing to adopt her. Turned out it wasn't such a good idea, cause then it'll mean she would have to come out of hiding and put herself in danger. "Natsu meet a cute blonde when he went on a mission." Cana answered. She was always good with lying on the spot, sneaking beers since she was 13 helped a lot.

"Really now? So how hot is she? Is she the type with big jugs but no brain?"

"Hey!" Gray barked defensively. "I don't think you should be talking like that about her, you don't even know her! I thought you were some sort of gentalmen you sick horny perv!"

"Dude calm down, she's just a girl. Besides, knowing Natsu I'm probably right aren't I?"

"She might be naive but that's not her fault at all because she-" Levy smacked his arm giving him a hard glair and mouthing 'shut up'. Gray returned the glair at the short mage.

"She what?"

"She has an overprotective family." Lisanna filled in. "We hardly ever get to see her because of it. But maybe one of these days Natsu will bring her by." she smiled politely at the orange haired man.

"I hope so, if Gray is defending her so much she must be special. I'd like to meet her." he smiled politely at the group "Well, I should go. I'm meeting a lady friend in a little while, later." he waved of and made his way to the other side of the guild to the exit. The group let out a big sign of relife, then Lisanna smacked Gray's arm like Levy did.

"You almost blew our cover! I know he nakama but he doesn't even have a year being in the guild, We can't tell him yet!"

"You all fine hitting me secretly entertaining don't you." he said bluntly.

* * *

"Their offer still stands you know..." Jellal signed looking down at the ground as they walked. He had asked Erza to meet him in the town as an order from his higher-ups Captain Straight. Erza grunted annoyed, she knew what he meant by offer. Since she began making a name for herself in the kingdom as 'Titania Queen of the Fairies' Captan Straight insist that she join the knights of the round table and protect the king. She would even be allowed to keep her own armor that she requipts into all the time and not have to use the hideous tin suit Jellal was wearing. In exchange of her joining, the knights would leave Fairy Tail alone and would stop all investigations of them having anything to do with the 'Fallen Star'. Of course she denies the offer every time, but that makes the next guild search even more brutal than the last... She was getting tired of the Captain playing his childish games.

"And my response is the same as always. I will not betray my comrades in such a matter."

"Erza..." he tired his best too look her in the eye, but it was to painful. Memories of the day their home town being distoyed filled his brain, all he could see was blood and tears caused by the very men he worked for. Erza was 9, she needed him to stay behind, he was badly hurt in her eye and needed medical help. He asked a few of the knights that began burning the houses and had boys lined up in chains for help, they did, but they took him in exchange and left Erza in the flame filled fields to die. If Makarov have not seen her, she would have been dead. His eyes trembled at the memories, he didn't know that they would have left her behind, if he'd known that, he would have never asked those blackmailing bastards for help. "I-"

"Jellal, you don't have to apologize every time we see each other, what you are doing now, is protecting me by staying a knight, and I am very thankful for that."

"But what you just said, don't you think i should have done what you are doing to your guild."

She looked at him with a hurt expression. "Do you regret saving my life?"

"No! Of course not I-"

"Then thats all I need." She turned to him and smiled as she slowed to a stop. "Well looks like we'er here." She looked past him, they have arrived back to the Fairy Tail Guild safely, they stood in front of the large wooden doors awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. Erza was always so nervous around him, she knew why, but didn't like it, a warrior shouldn't feel like this to anyone. It is juvenile and make you lose sight of the battle. A young tan boy with brown hair and eyes pushed the doors open and ran out laughing, behind him ran a girl around the same age with fair skin long blue hair tied up in two pig tails with ribbons and a simple peasant dress. She was holding a white cat that looked annoyed. The two children came to a stop when they saw the young adults, they eyed the blue haired night . The boy was the first to speak.

"Hey Erza! Back from the job?"

"Hello Romeo, yes I am. Who's your friend?"

"Oh," he turned smiling widely at the girl. She bowed politely at the scarlet haired woman. "This is my friend Wendy and her exceed Carla, they joined right before you left but you never got to meet her."

"It's an honor to finally meet the Queen of the Fairies." Wendy smiled shyly. Erza's expression soften at the young girl, she was so small and kind. Not to mention her manners would hopefully wear off to other members in the guild. Gods know how much Natsu and Happy have calmed down staying with Lucy. Erza noticed the untrusting expression Wendy had in her eyes when they glanced at Jellal.

"I wouldn't call it an honor, but it is very nice to meet you too Wendy, welcome to our guild. And this is Jellal, don't worry about him okay, you can trust him." she assured. Jellal bowed his head.

"It's very nice to meet you Wendy."

She returned the gesture and bowed as well. "As it is to meet you." The boy grabbed the mage's hand and began pulling her.

"Come one Wendy, we need to get dinner started before my Dad freaks again. Later!" He yanked the girl as they waved goodbye. The two older mages returned the wave and faced one another. Erza let out a small sign.

"Well, I guess I better be going." She turned on her heels to the door and took her first step.

"Wait!" Jellal grabbed her arm on instinct. She looked over her shoulder, her face was so red and she was too embarrassed to show it. Jellal tilted his head down a few degrees, making his bangs cover his embarrassing. "Um..." he strutted. "I was wondering if you would like to take another walk with me tomorrow..."

"Are they going to offer me another deal?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"N-no... I was um..." he swallowed hard, beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. Why was this so hard for him? "this is just me who's asking...I-I'm not representing them..." Her eyes widen and her face matched her hair. She was always asked to be escorted and the Master was getting constant request for her hand in marriage, she was suppose to be use to this by now. Why was her heart racing and had butterflies in her gut?

"Y-Yes... I'll meet you at noon here..." she ran into the guild without another word and not looking back.

* * *

AN: Yeah... I stole that from Sweeney Todd... I couldn't help it! I love that play so much, and i was watching it while i was writing so it made it's way to the story... don't hate me... well please leave down some reviews, i love reading everyone's thoughts and suggestions for the story, I'm really open! and any questions will be answered as the story progresses, some I'm making up as I go along so... yeah...

...

BBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was laughing with her mother as usual, they where sitting in their bedroom brushing each other's long golden hair making silly braids. "Mommy, can you sing me a song?" she blinked innocently at the older woman. "My favorite one? Please please?" Layla nodded happily and set the little girl on her lap. She began brushing the girl's hair with long, slow, gentle, strokes. She began humming the soft tune.

"_Words are born, into air._

_and quickly fade out to the wind._

_But they find their way inside you,_

_where they live on forever more..._" she turned her daughter to face her. She grabbed her chin and looked deep into her eys as she continued.

"_When the sky's are dark and full of rain,_

_Look inside your heart._

_A light, w_i-"

_**Slam!**_

A man stoop at the doorway dressed in royal suit, he had spiky bright orange hair and emerald eyes, he looked tired and out of breath. "Hide the girl!" he panicked.

"Leo what's going on?" Layla stood up holding the girl on her hip.

"HIDE HER!" he ordered. "They're here!" They heard yells and screams from a far, Virgo and the others had already begun the battle. Layla held her daughter close, her eyes filled with panic and fear. Lucy looked confused at the two adults, she asked what was going on but was ignored. Her mother jerked her head around trying to find a place. She headed to the closet and pushed all the hanging cloths aside revealing a small door. The child tilted her head in confusion, t was the hidden room she used to win hide and seek with the others all the time, did they let her win on purpose? Layla opened the door with her free hand and placed Lucy inside.

"Arn't you going to stay mommy?" Her mother didn't answer, she just whispered an order to stay hidden and slammed the door. The child heard a few clicking sounds, she was locked in. "Mommy?" she asked slightly panicked, as she tried to turn the knob "Mommy!?" her voice was going higher and more worried. He began to hear voices on the other side. There where men, they yelled and ordered around. She couldn't exactly make out what they where saying, but she could tell it wasn't nice. Something became clear for a moment. "You now if you didn't have that stupid brat we wouldn't be doing this to you." Lucy's heart stopped. "You where once a powerful wizard, now you are nothing but a harlot!" It was her fault. Everything was, first it was a protest, then it was the riots out in other towns, now the place where they learned to call home. It was because of her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girl's eyes widen. Her mother was screaming in pain, Leo began to yell and grunt. There was so much noise. Explosions, yelling screaming, fighting, hitting, she could't see it, but she could hear it all so clearly. she banged on the door, her mother was in trouble and needed her help.

"MAMA!" she heard her mother give out another loud scream. "MAAAAMMMMAAAAA! STOOP IT!" She cried through the door. No one seemed to hear her, she could feel the hot tears in her eyes flush down her face. She banged harder begging to stop hurting her mother. Leo began to cry out in pain as well. "LEO!" her chest began pounding, almost thrusting outward. Her little heart couldn't handle her family being tortured "LEEEOOOOOOO! MMMAAAMAMMAAAAAAAA! STOP IT PLEASE!" Her banging began slowing down, she was getting warn out and tired. Her throat was beginning to feel dry and soar from her constant screaming. She fell to her knees, still trying to break to door down. "Stop it... stop it... please..." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, she was tired and unable to keep on trying, but her arms wouldn't stop moving even at a very slow pace. Suddenly it was quiet. Too quiet.

The door whooshed open, before she could look up a man had grabbed her by the shoulder and tossed her body to the center of the room. Her forehead banged on the hard cold floor. Layla could have sworn her child's skull was cracked. Lucy couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing sound. Her vision was a blur, colors faded into each other everywhere she looked. She struggled trying to get to her feet and blinking out the tears that blinded her. She looked to the ground, finally regaining a little of her sight. A black magic circle was under her, she never met sprit with that kind of magic...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her chest jerked up and her head flunk back as painful electric shock ran through her bone marrow, she couldn't even tell if she was screaming, she couldn't hear it. The pain was too much... her small body couldn't handle much more...

Blackness.

* * *

The bed moved a bit. Natsu blinked his eyes open, the sun was still down and there was still a lot of time before the sun would come up. He grounded moving his body to his other side to face the blonde beauty in their bed, she was on her side with her back to him, the moonlight kissed the blonde hairs just perfectly. Happy was sleeping peacefully between the humans. They looked just like a little family, he chuckled at that thought. Lucy began to twitch slightly and whimper. He immediately sat up to take a closer look. He arched over his foster son and hovered over Lucy, she had silver glitter stains on her cheeks. "Luce...?" he whispered. She twitched again. "Oh no..." he signed. She was having another nightmare, for the past few weeks she has actually. It use to be once every other month or so, she would replay a small detailed memory of her past. She never did tell the full story when she a had it fresh in her mind, and didn't really like talking about it, now her body was telling her it was time to remember, sometimes she would tell them-and only them- what her memory was from that day, other times she just wanted to forget again. Other times she . He picked up the sleeping blue cat and placed him in the gap between Lucy's torso and legs. Happy grumbled for a moment, but quickly eased again and inhaled slowly. Natsu adjusted himself closer to Lucy. He pressed his best on her back and wrapped his strong arms around her. He interlocked his fingers around hers and held her close. She twitched again. "Shhhhh... Lucy. Your okay. You're safe with me... always." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"N..Na..Nastu..." she whimpered. Her yanked her arms making him roll nearly on her. "D...n't...go.." his face felt hot. She was dreaming about him now right? Did this mean-well... that she liked him? She gripped his hand tighter, a smile curled on his lips. He snuggled into her hair, smoothing himself with the sweet sent of vanilla.

"I'm never going to leave you okay?" he said just a bit louder. "I..." he whispered soft enough to not let anyone hear. "love you too much..."

* * *

The sunlight stabbed Lucy's eyes, ordering her to wake up. Her dream was still fresh in her mind, it was her fault, but what happen after? She knew for a fact that she didn't even remember that part as a child. All she could remember were blurs and that circle, it must have been the one to send her here, or maybe just torture until the real spell to send her flying through the sky. She covered her face with her guild mark letting out a loud groan, it was time to start the day off as usual: get up, get dressed, make breakfast for the boys, set a few pieces of lumber on fire for later, clean then get lunch ready. She mumbled the list of chores quietly as she stretched her arms. She turned her head, expecting to see a sleeping exceed and pink haired salamander, but the bed was empty. She looked confused, the covered were flung off, in their place was the outfit she had finished yesterday. She took in a deep sigh. _'I have a surprise...' he said. _She flung off the bed and began getting dressed.

Natsu and Happy where trying their best at cooking breakfast, so far they managed to make brown scrambled eggs with charcoal bacon and ham that was set on fire. It didn't really seem to bother Natsu, but Happy was not looking forward to eating this. The fire mage had a goofy grin on his face and could hardly control his excitment. "Oi, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this now?"

"Cause Lucy's been down lately and this is a good way to cheer her up." he smiled.

"You liiiiiiiiike her!"

Natsu's face began to burn. "No I don't! So shut up!"

"Yeah you're right, from what i heard last night," his heart stop. "you _LOOOOOOOOOOVE_ her!"

"Say anything about it and no fish for the rest of your short short life..." he growled through his teeth. Foot steps echoed through the hallway.

"Natsu? Happy?" Lucy walked through the door, she looked just like he pictured she would look. Better actually. Her eyes landed on the burnt food and the neetly set servant table, her expression soften and gave a warm smile. She placed her hand on her chest over her heart and gave a small awe. "Did you guys do this for me?"

"We'll we tried but this dummy here burned everything." Happy said glaring at his owner. Natsu glared back crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That your cooking stinks!"

"Oh Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I don't see you trying to do something nice for her!"

"I'm always nice to her!"

"Guys!" Lucy yelled. The two stopped immediately and looked at her. "You two should stop, let me help," she made her way to the stove meting the two aside before they could protest. It what ever was food before was now a black charcoal, her eyes traveled to the rest of the, um, food. She chuckled at their failed attempt to cook turning off the stove and placing the pan to the sink. She washed off what guck and scrapping it a bit.

"Sorry Lucy… We really did try." Natsu said looking down and scratching the back of his pink hair. Happy bowed his head sadly too. She turned around and smiled at the two idiots trying to set the castle on fire. It was one of the sweetest things they have done for her, but she never really minded coking and cleaning for them. Since she couldn't help defend the castle it made her feel some what useful. Now she can see that she was _very_ useful.

"Don't worry, you guys did your best. If ya want you guys can help!" she offered cheerfully. Their faces brighten up a bit and nodded. She ended up doing most of the work, but they handed her everything and reset the table. When breakfast was done, Happy and Natsu decided it would be better if they did the dishes and cleaned up. She awed a bit again, their surpass was just adorable. "Thanks you guys, this surprise was really nice."

Natsu and Happy looked over their shoulders from the sink. They starred at the blonde dumbfoundedly, "What are you talking about Luce?" the pinkette tilted his head "This isn't your surprise."

"Yeah that would have been earlier if you would have woken up earlier."

Lucy gave eye daggers at the cat. "Then what is it? Or was it"

The duo glanced at each other any giggled mischievously. A bead of sweat began dropping form Lucy's forehead, she knew those looks, and it never meant something good.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" She whined

"For the millionth time Luce, NO!" he growled. He had been caring the blindfolded girl on his back for a few miles, it wasn't tiring or anything but her constant whining was, now he knows where Happy got it from. His feet came to a stop, he arched his back signaling her it was time to get off. Something was tickling her feet, it was soft, moist and fresh. It felt great between her toes. She giggled still playing with whatever was under her feet. Natsu just looked at her up and down, her smile was innocent and sweet, her giggled like bubbles blown from a child and the way she pulled in her arms close to her chest was adorable. A grin tugged on his lips as he gazed at her, she hasn't even seen it and she was already happy. "Close your eyes."

"But I can't see."

"Under the blindfold weirdo."

She did as she was told. He stepped in front of her, her nose was nearly touching his, her breath brushing up against his tan skin. He inhaled her sent glancing down at her plump rosy lips, untouched by any man, even him. He crave her, in every way imaginable, love lust, friendship, partner, guild mate… he wanted it all. But he knew he had to take baby steps, he just didn't know how long he would hold off before he lost control. He gently pulled on knot setting her free of the cloth on her face, and stepped back. "Okay," he took a deep breath. "Open them"

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. A gasp escaped her jaws. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She was surrounded by tall sakua trees in full bloom, the rosy pink was giving a beautiful warm glow in the scenery and the wind gently blew fresh air on her face. Her eyes traveled around from branch to branch, inspecting every little detail and soaking it all in. She glanced down her her bare feet. Grass! She was on grass and the fallen petals of the flowers! She gasped again realizing where she was. She was outside, a bird out of her cage eager to fly. She buried her fingers in her golden hair, laughing like a mad woman and twirling around.

"OUTSIDE!" She squealed. She dashed doing zigzags around the trees and holding her arms out like a bird. "OUUUUTTT SIIIIIIIIIDDDDEEEE!" She gave out a roaring laughter that only Fairy Tail Wizards could do, never in her live had Lucy felt so alive. She was so over helmed with emotions, fear, happiness, eagerness, energy, love. Natsu's chest lifted watching her run around laughing like a child. She was so care free and full of life, he saw the spark in her eyes coming back to life. Her eyes becoming kaleidoscopes again. He gave her a goofy grin and laughed with her. Happy who was souring up in the sky was smiling down at them.

She ran up to the pink haired young man and tackled him with a hug, making them nearly fall over. He hugged her back on her waist, burring his face in her hair while she snuggled her face in his neck. He felt her breathing becoming uneasy. Sobbing? Did he do something wrong _again_?

"Thank you…" she whispered. "Thank you so much…" she did her best in containing her tears, but a tiny silver line rolled down one of her cheeks. His heart raced, he did something right.

"Anything for you Luce…"

"I know you think it might not be much… but…" she sniffed "If this is the most I could ever see, I could say it was enough…" He broke their embrace slowly and looked at her honey brown eyes. They where glowing, and so full of joy. He loved seeing her like this, and wanted to see more. He took a few steps back.

"Come on," he walked holding her hand. "There's more!" He knew what he was about to do would probably get his ass killed by not only Erza, but the entire guild, but he needed to see her smile be even fuller and more beautiful. He wasn't thinking with his brain, but his strong dragon heart, the thing so selfish that he would risk anything to see her happy, including her safety. Oh well, it's only for today.

* * *

Lucy's large eyes nearly popped out of her skull. There was so much color and people around. The treats where made up of stone and dirt and the buildings where of bricks and stones with wooden doors and windows. She awed at everything she saw, studding the different behavior of the commoners. Her partners where casually following behind, watching her look at every single station at the market place. She eyed a strange necklace, picking it up she inspected it on how it was suppose to go on. She glanced at a girl dressed the way she was, she had a necklace like the one she was holding, but on her forehead? She looked puzzled at the jewelry in front of her. Natsu just chuckled at her, she kept on trying to figure out how to wear some of them by glancing around at other girls. She put on a few bracelets, long necklaces and the golden forehead band. Natsu walked up to the merchant of the booth and handed him a few thousand jewels. He pulled her aside and made her continue walking before he went broke. She looked over her shoulder at the man counting the slips of paper.

"What was that?"

"I paid him."

"For what?"

"The stuff your wearing."

"I thought you just take them…"

He rose a brow to the maiden. "Didn't Levy or Lisanna tell you about this place?" he said griping on to her hand. She shook her head.

"Only how things look like, they never really did tell me what all this is…" They explored a bit more of the area, she was so amazed by everything and everyone, Happy had explained a few of the magic charms and idioms that where being sold also told her about how and what people where doing in the town. What where hotels and what restaurants where and everything. They went on for a few more hours letting Lucy have her fun, until she was asked if she had experience 'working the streets'. They thought it was funny at first, but when the creepy old perv began to offer her a job as a 'street worker' Natsu nearly lost it. Lets just say they ran as fast a they could from the knights before they got caught. Oh and that entire block was now in flames. They ran and ran until Lucy was out of breath.

"I think…" she gasped. "We lost them…What was that about Natsu!? He was only offering me a job"

"You can't take it anyway! We are only here to today! Remember?"

She opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped by a sound. It was exotic and beautiful with different sound complementing it perfectly. She turned, behind her there where others dressed like her to the extreme, the woman where dancing around, others where sitting nearby near a cart decorated the same style as they where dressed. She was mesmerized by the sound and movement of the women and men. She remembered this from somewhere in the spirit world. Her mother knew that type of dance and would dance it with Virgo. She walked closer watching the performance and her team followed.

"Hey look, Gypsies!" Happy cheered.

"So these are gypsies?"

"Aye sir! They travel do what most people out here do but travel around doing it, they live in that cart right there. It's part of their culture."

"They look like people from the spirit world."

"Really? Wow, they can create some pretty awesome street parties, but none of them will be as crazy as the ones in Fairy Tail!"

She tilted her head eyes the movements of the dancers. She drilled the choreography into her brain, her bones began crying out for movement. One of the guitarist from the music group eyed her, his brown eyes looked up and down at every curve and every shine of hair, a smirk pulled on his tan face. She fought the urge with all she had, one of the dancers, saw her painful face cry out her dance and pulled her into the circle. She gave a small squeal and stood nervously around the women twirling around her. Natsu and Happy began cheering her on from the sidelines making her face red. Without her realizing it, she had already to follow the women on their steps, she stomped and swayed her hips and spun around with them. She craved this for years, Lucy began to give in completely to her trance. Her body moved in perfect rhythm and sync to the music, her limbs full of grace and her smile: full.

Natsu and Happy gasped, they never seen her dance before. She always said she was to scared to do it but why? She was incredible... The music began going faster, and so did she. She kicked high into the air and graceful leaps landing on her toes. A crowd of people began forming around the girls cheering them on and clapping to the drums. The music's tempo sped up again, Lucy didn't hesitate and also picked up her tempo. She began to spin faster and faster as the tempo sped. Her skirt spin beautify and began to sparkle around the hem. Natsu took notice of the golden stars, his eyes glanced town to her feet, more sparkles began to develop, and her hands began to glow silver. "Happy-"

"I see it..."

She spun and spun, being completely care free. The music went on faster and faster, the crowd cheered her on louder. Natsu and Happy didn't know what to think, she was using magic! Did she know that she was? Lucy began to spin faster and faster on her tip toes, the sparkles began glowing charging and changing with her speed and energy. The shine was blinding until she shot her hand int the air.

_**BOOM**_

She gasped... she felt her body weak and fragile. Her legs began to cave in.

Natsu saw her body tipping over and dashed to catch her before she hit the grown. "Luce! You okay?" she nodded looking up at the sky in shock. He glanced up at the fireworks of gold and silver stars, it was glittering like the night sky. He smiled proudly and looked down at her. "And _that_, is why you are in Fairy Tail."She eyes turned to his onyx ones. She felt her chest tighten. "Luce if you had some great power you didn't need to keep it from me, why are you so scared."

"I..." she shock her head slowly. "I-I don't remember..." she whispered. He bit his lip, she was scared now, the happy girl was gone, and he needed to bring her back. An idea popped in his head, ans a smile formed on his face.

"Wanna see what a real party is like?"

* * *

Erza smiled at the blue haired mage shyly. They have been walking around for a few hours enjoying each others company, he wasn't in his Knight Uniform and could be his complete and total self around her like she has always been to him. And he loved it. She had her arm linked around his like a proper gentleman should hold his date. He did buy her a few things, a necklace with a charm of his tattoo and a bracelet of a sword they found in the market. She didn't ask for the gifts, she just looked at them and next thing you know, bam, he got them. They didn't speak much, but they didn't mind. Jellal turned to the sky, it was a a very pale blue about to turn pink. "This was really nice Erza," he turned back to her. "thank you." He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. Immediately they turned away hiding their red faces. "Well...I-I should p-pobably take you back b-before it g-gets late ya know?" he chuckled nervously.

"Y-you know, there's a party down in Fairy Tail tonight..." she whispered softly. "your more than welcome to join us..."

He scratched the back of his head, still at being able to look at her. "You s-sure?"

"Yes..."

**BOOOM**

The two jerked their head to the sky, from a distance a beautiful gold and silver fire work went off. It's sparkles slowly fell to the grown shining brightly from the setting sun. The re-quip made gasped, her eyes widen in fear. She knew that magic, only one person in the world could have it. She grabbed the knight's arm, who was still admiring the shine, and began to drag him to the source of it. "COME ON!" she ordered. _'Natsu, when I find you, there will be some serious explaining to do...and punishment'_

When they finally got to the market place, they found a band of Gypsies packing up their cart ready to go, and a crowd or people dispersing from the scene. She scanned the area in desperate search of something gold, blue or pink, no luck. She bit her lip hard enough to taste the bad metal in her blood. "She's gone..." he signed. Jellal looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"She missed a good show that's what's wrong." they turned up to the Gypsy dressed man who had red wine hair, brown eyes and Tan skin. He had a guitar strapped to his back.

"Dan Straight? Sir what is some one like you doing here?" Jellal asked concerned. The scarlet haired maiden gave the men a confused look.

"You know him Jellal?"

"He's the Captain's son and my future boss. Sir what was going on here?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing much, but a gorgeous mage was just dancing here with a pretty _stellar_ performance. I would've talked to her but the pink haired freak with the talking cat dragged her off."

"Where too!?" Erza asked desperately. Dan gestured to a random direction, before thinking the maiden took off as fast as her feet could take her. Jellal bowed in respect before running after her. Dan smirked cruelly at the couple,and began walking the opposite direction. He pulled out a lacrima crystal ball. It glowed brightly, and could hear voices coming out from it.

"Father? It's me Dan. I found your 'Fallen Star'."

* * *

AN:I know.. it was kinda slow but... i write when i have time, which is usually late at night... I write bit by bit. Tell me what you think in the reviews! and if there are any suggestions let me know, I'll try to make it work.


	6. Chapter 6

The guild was as lively as ever, the loud irish music played by a live band, and the members of the guild dance and drank, again. Cana was at her usual place in the bar with Lisanna trying to make her cut back, Levy reading a book in the corner while her team mates picked out a job for them to go on the day after tomorrow, Gildarts was celebrating his return along with the return of a few other members like Elfman and Laxus. Mira was doing her usual rounds around the guild and having small talk with Freed every now and then. Everything was in place. Well, almost everything. Nothing ever seemed complete without Natsu, Lucy and Happy. She looked around the guild with a half hearted smile, 'I would be a lot more fun if they where here..." the thought.

"Oi Mira, you okay?"

The bar maid looked up to see a shirtless raven haired young man with a ocean blue haired woman with matching eyes and dress. "Oh Gray. Yeah I'm alright. Who's this?"

"Oh! This is Juvia, she-"

"OH MY GODS THIS IS HER SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" the white haired wizard realized what she just blurted out covering her mouth with her free hand, and the other nearly dropping her tray of empty mugs. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. Juvia looked at curiously at Gray and back at Mirajane. Gray was frozen and just as red-faced at Mira, only he wasn't sure that it was of embarrassment, anger or...you know what he means. "I am so sorry..." she squeaked removing her hand from her mouth. "It's just that Gray was talking about you the other day and we've been dying to meet you!" she smiled at the water woman. Juvia was still slightly confused.

"Gray-sama talks about Juvia? Juvia was not aware of this, I'd like to meet you all if thats possible."

"Well, a few of us are not here, but I'll be glad to introduce you to the girls who are here love!" she grabbed Juvia by the wrist and dragged her to the back of the guild to the bar. She looked back dumbfounded at her friend, but he was still frozen by the outburst Mira had. She pulled up a bench for the rain woman and sat her down in between to Cana who was reading her cards and Freed who sat patiently waiting for the barmaid. Th brunette glanced up at the blue woman and back to Mira.

"Who's this?"

"This is Juvia!" she sang gitty as a school girl and clapping her hands together "Juvia this is Cana". Cana gave a sly 'awe' and glanced back at the new comer, she plaved her chin in her palm and held her face up with the support of her elbow and rose a brow smiling mischievously at Juvia.

"So it is..." she leaned closer. Juvia sweat dropped slightly uncomfortable at the woman's looks at her. "Have you guys don it yet?" Cana asked bluntly.

"What!?"

"Cana! Mind your manners!" Freed snapped. Cana gave him a slight glair.

"Calm down ya priss I wasn't talking to you! Do back to your sad excuse for a drink!" she turned back to the nervous water mage. "So I'm guessing your like Lucy and everyone els. God you guys are so boring!"

"Oh shut, up Cana!" Mira talked back. She turned to the green haired man with a slight blush. "Freed, can you excuse us for a moment." she smiled kindly. He nodded getting up and made his way back to his team on the other side of the guild. She turned mack to Cana with angry puffy cheeks. She began to whisper-yell at her. "You are just as much a virgin as the rest of us! Just because you have the guts to talk to your crush doesn't mean that you had gone wild."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just more open about talking about it than the rest of you! It's what you get when you are raised at birth by pops over there with Gramps, Macao and Wakaba. Sheesh." she whispered-yelled back.

Mira sighed in defeat and turned apologetically to the confused girl next to the perverted drinker. "Sorry about this Juvia. But it comes with being part of Fairly Tail." she smiled.

"Oh no, Juvia does not mind, she was just startled by the question. Juvia is very open to talking about this though." Cana's face brighten up immidiatly and threw her fist wrapped around a bottle neck in to the air in triumph.

"YES! Finally some one I can relate to! Gray sure knows how to pick 'em." she put the bottle to her lips and began chugging. Mira smiled confused and shrugged.

"I'm gonna get the others to come say hi, Wait just right here."

After a while of chatting of... um fantasies, a few other of the girls stopped to greet Gray's mystery girl. Levy and Lisanna couldn't help but giggle the entire time and talk about how the Juvia and Gray's children would look like, which Juvia was extremely happy for all the support she was getting from them of course. One topic lead to another trying to getting to know the girl. She seemed to really fit in with the rest of them. Mira sighed at the girls, there was only two that were missing, Erza was still on her date, and her the group's 'little sister' was stuck in a castle.

"So you left Phantom because of this 'Fallen Star'?" Lisanna asked suspiciously. Juvia nodded.

"Yes, it's been a few months now since Juvia left. For the past couple of years the Guild Master has been obsessed with finding a this girl, it was getting so ridiculous! He wouldn't allow any team to take another job type of job, and Juvia and her team needed money. We had to go our own ways from the Guild." she stated sadly. She lowered her head to the wood of the bar, Levy and Cana pet her back in sympathy. They didn't now much about her, but they knew how hard it must have been leaving their nakama to take care of themselves. "The darn king wont stop until his child is found. And if the rumors are true, the girl ran into the forest and was as good as dead." The girls took a sigh of relief. Their rival guild still had no leads after all this time, and it was driving them crazy to the point they where losing members. "It's been getting rather difficult being an independent wizard, so Gray-sama brought Juvia here to Fairy Tail, to talk to your master about Juvia's membership request." Juvia sat up smiling at the girls. Mira and Lisanna exchanged a shocking glance for a second sharing the same thought. _'His Child?' _The older sibling seemed to shrug it off but the younger take over mage was still concerned over the water woman's comment.

Mira was trebling in excitement. "Just to be clear..." she started calmly as she could. "this was _Gray's_ idea?" Juvia nodded. Mira's chest pound faster, her extatic glance exchanged with the rest of the girls. They let out a roaring squeal that can be heard throughout all of Mangolia, they never thought the frozen hearted mage would be so thoughtful and caring. Or at least more than a brother would to his siblings. They have found some one to mend his cold little heart and would do anything possible to get them officially together as soon as possible, Erza was done, Gray was on his way, Lisanna and Mira still just needed a push for their guys to fall for them, so all that was left was Natsu, the most dense of them all. Gray turned from his conversation with Macao when the familiar squeals, that can only mean bad news for him. He rushed over to the group of fan girls and placed his hands defensively over Juvia's shoulders. She was just as confusied as ever, the poor dear.

"What the hell are you guys saying to her?" He barked at his guild mates. Lisanna and Levy let out a loud 'awe' at his protectiveness, making his face redder than Erza's hair. He turned to the water mage, trying is best to ignore the girls. "Are you okay? Are they bothering you?"

"AWWWWWWWWEEEEE LOOOOK HE'S BLUSHING!" Cana teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Your just lucky its just us and not..." she looked past the raven haired young man, her eyes widen in shock, and her jaw dropped. The others waited for the end of her sentence, and turned to where she was looking. Their expressions soon turning like Cana's. Gray and Juvia looked at each other dumbfounded, and turned around to join them.

"What are you-...Oh my mavis..."

* * *

"So, You really like my magic?" Lucy looked to Natsu sheepishly. He arm was still snaked around her slim waist holding her close to him, giving dagger eyes to men every now and then. He never knew she could get this much attention form them, and she didn't notice at all. It took everything he had to not let pound on every guy who was eyeing her. She was _his_, and his alone, no one was gonna take her away from him. He turned to his partner with a goofy grin.

"Hell yeah! You seem to have my kind of magic, probably why Erza made you hide it only with her. That meanie, you know how many epic battles we could have had if we trained together like we promised when we where kids?!"

"We would have destroyed the castle in a month!" she cried. "Besides, you at least where taught how to control your magic, some of the spirits tried with me, but not even Leo could handle it, let alone my mother. Erza is a good teacher."

"But if you have Natsu's type of magic, why would Erza know how to teach it?" Happy asked curiously sitting on top of Natsu's Pink hair.

"What do you mean Natsu's magic?"

"Natsu's magical abilities run mainly on emotion. The angrier he gets, the more wild his flames, the bigger the motivation, the more powerful he becomes. Even though you dance, it makes you happy letting out a ball of energy just like you did in the plaza." Happy explained. Lucy tilted her head at the cat.

"I never thought of it that way, Erza never taught me like that."

"Then maybe she didn't know?" Natsu shrugged.

"Or she was trying to keep Lucy away from you because she knew you two would train together to be S-Class an would destroy the castle." Happy teased. Natsu pouted at the cat childishly. He knew his powers where out of control at times, but it was what kept them safe from trespassers for years and he saw nothing wrong with that. Besides, he was never given a real motivation until his little family formed. The three ket walking until they reached the front of a large temple like structure, it was a lot smaller than what she thought it'd be, but it was still beautiful. Her chest tighten as the sign 'Fairy Tail" was in her vision. "Natsu.." she gasped. With his free arm, he pushed open the large mahogany door open.

The guild was as lively as ever, the loud irish music played by a live band, and the members of the guild dance and drank. Natsu smiled proudly with his free hand on his hips. "Welcome home Luce!" he flashed her his famous goofy grin. Her eyes began to sparkle with excitement, she looked like a child in a toy store who got to pick any toy she wanted on her birthday.

"It's amazing!" the music was beginning to sink into her bones. She ached to dance again, but she wouldn't know what to do if everyone saw what she did an hour ago. Natsu read right threw her eager eyes starring at the dance floor filled with half drunken idiots.

"Don't know how to irish dance?" he grinned. She snapped out of her trance and looked up innocently. "Happy go and see if you can find Carla and Wendy."

"Aye sir!" The couple watched Happy fly off above everyone els. Natsu glanced around, no one seemed to notice they where there... His grin widen from ear to ear. Still holding the blonde close, he ran into the middle of the dance floor. She squeaked in panic. "Natsu wha-"

"Just watch everyone els, and do what they do! It's easy!" he shouted over the loud fiddles. He began stomping his feet and spinning around following everyone els's movements. She gave in, awkwardly trying to follow his steps. The pinkette Pulled her in by the waist and began spinning her around. She began to feel free, and let herself go, giving in to the music and her partner leading their dance. They took small quick steps holding each other chest to chest. His forehead gently placed on to hers, their smiles and laughter where bright and lovingly. They spin each other and jumped around completely care free in the crowd, unaware that they were being watched from a group afar. The song ended in a bang. Natsu gave Lucy a final spin, she slipped on her long skirt tripping backward. Natsu tried to react quickly grabbing her arm, but was pushed forward by a member behind him. "Ooff!"

"Ouch!" the two groaned in slight pain and annoyance. Lucy was the first to realize what position they ended up in, Natsu was straddling her hovering above with one arm on each side of her head. He opened his onyx eyes to find slightly nervous Honey-Brown ones. They flickered beautifully in the awful candle light the guild provided. The fire he thought was dying was now burning in her eyes, the spark of life and happiness was returned to it's fullest. She was home now, how could it not? He smiled softly at her as her face turned bright red. She was speechless, shocked, nervous, excited, too many emotions ran threw her heart and mind, some she never thought she could feel. Natsu paused for a moment holding in his breath, realizing how they must look, ah what the hell. She was his anyway right? His eyes begin to half close, his body lowered half and inch closer and closer on top of her. Their hearts couldn't stop pounding, Lucy could feel hers about to burst out of her chest. She some how found herself raising her chin slightly.

The girls at the bar could not hold in their excitement any longer. The fact that Lucy was out of the castle was forgotten completely by all except Gray. Levy began fanning herself holding back tears, Cana was bitting her lip so hard she could taste the metal in her blood and dug her nails deep into her palms. Lisanna and Mira held each other jumping up and down faster than Jet could ever move while bitting their cheeks containing their fan girl screams. Juvia looked around dumbfounded. "Gray-sama, why are they..." she turned to the raven haired man. He did not look pleased. His face was red with anger, his hands clenched shut into fist, his muscles tensed up. He began marching toward the fallen couple.

Lucy felt the dragon man's breath brushing her face, she could smell his sent of fireworks and charcoal that she loved, their faces red and hot just inches away. They were just about to give each other the seal of an act of-

"FLAIM FUCK, GET OFF HER!"

"AWWWWWWWW" the girls groaned in disappointment. "Gray you ruined it!" Cana yelled out.

Natsu snapped his head up to see a pissed off Gray hovering above them. He gave a deep throat growl at the ice wizard, he stood up carefully helping up his partner to his feet before shoving his best friend.

"What the fuck man!?"

"What do you mean what the fuck? What they hell are you doing on top of her like that disrespecting her? Loke should teach you manners!" Gray shoved back pissing Natsu off even more. Natsu growled again and chest bumped the shirtless man in a challenge.

"For your information we fell! Idiot! And what's it to you huh!? Why do you care!?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar with the rest of the girls. "Hi guys! Long time no see!" she waved cheerfully. Levy and Cana jumped off their seats and tackled the blonde with hugs and squeals, Lisanna jumped over the bar and did the same. The girls held each other for a good two minutes before pulling apart.

"Lu-chan what are you doing here?"

"Natsu thought it was time to take me out to see the outside."

"And he took you to this dump?" Cana teased. Lucy only laughed at her joke.

"Oh Lucy you finished the outfit!" Lisanna looked at her up and down in awe. Lucy nodded proudly.

"Yeah, well when you've read every book in the library and finished the chores before noon while the boys are out on portal, you have a lot of free time."

"You have got to meet the cutest pairs of bluenettes in the guild!" Levy cheered. "Wait here I'll get Wendy!" She rushed to the other side of the guild disappearing in the crowd. Lisanna and Cana lead to her Juvia's seat in the bar. She looked up and down at he blonde with dagger eyes.

"Lucy, this is _Juvia_. A friend _Gray_ brought and and ex member of the Phantom Guild." Lisanna explained. Lucy, looked at her and Cana curiously, Lisanna's tone was completely different. With her blue eyes she signaled the clueless blonde to the two men fighting in the background. Lucy glanced over her shoulder then back at the beautiful ocean themed woman. It began to click.

"_Ooohh_... Hi Juvia, My name is Lucy. It's very nice to meet you." she bowed and smiled politely. "Gray has told me much about you in his visits."

_'Love rival' _"So Gray has talked about Juvia to you? He mention you very briefly."

"That's understandable."

"Is it because he has feeling for me and not you?"

Lucy tilted her head. "Why would Gray have feelings about me?" she turned back over her shoulder. Fire and Ice had started a full out brawl in the guild. She signed and looked back at the water woman. "He's like my big brother." she smiled. Juva's face brighten, her smile became genuine and gave a sign of relief.

The doors of the guild slammed open in a sudden jolt, making the guild jump and the fighting to stop. "WHERE IS SHE!?" The Captain's voice boomed. The knights had Erza and Jellal tied up and muffled, Jellal was beaten badly while Erza had silver stains and dirt on her cheeks. The entire guild stared deathly and began to tense up, it was one thing to suspect of them, but hurting one of their own was strictly forbidden, hell will be paid in full. Gildarts stood up angrily.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"WHERE IS SHE!? I'M DONE PLAYING YOUR STUPID FAIRY GAMES! GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

Lisanna gasped and swiftly dragged Lucy around behind the bar and sat her hidden with in the barrels. She mouthed to her 'Stay down.' Lucy was scared and confused, what was going on? Memories of being hidden in her closet rushed up her brain. 'oh no... not again...'

"I am looking for the girl! She's here right now! I know it!" the Captain looked over his shoulders to his troops giving a signal. The knights thew Erza to the ground forcefully. Natsu and Gray flinched defensively. "Hand me the 'Fallen Star' or the Queen of the Fairies will be dethrone." Lucy was just about to stand up to save her self proclaimed older sister, but Lisanna kicked her down.

"Lucy I told you to stay low!" she whispered shouted to the blonde.

"I need to save her!"

"Wow, Natsu really rubbed off you now didn't he?" she signed in annoyance turning to the eldest Strauss sibling. "Get the ColorS." Mira nodded and swiftly switched spots with her sister not trying to draw attention from the arguing adults. She kneeled down to Lucy's level and held up a small rectangular pink box with a held a sphere attached on top. She moved her fingers around until the sphere turned white, and tapped it to Lucy's blond hair. The gold of her hair began to fade and blend out into Strauss white. Mirajane once again moved her fingers around the sphere until the perfect shade of blue appeared and tapped it in to the maiden's eyes. "There, if they ask, you are my cousin from Song City. Understood?" she whispered firmly. Lucy nodded and stood up. Watching Erza on the ground helpless was so unlike her, and it pained Lucy to watch.

"Search the damn place."


	7. Chapter 7

The knights grinned evilly behind their leader and began to step up. The tense Fairies stepped aside from the dance floor giving room for the knights to walk in. They looked up and door the walks with a malicious twinkle in their eyes. Cana jerked her head to Mira in a worried expression, she knew those looks on the men too well. "Mira." she whispered. Mira returned the look bitting her lip. If their plan of of changing Lucy's eye and hair color back fired on them... she shuttered at the thought. One of the knights chuckled while dragging his hand on a wooden table.

"Oh, can the brat be under here?" he forcefully knocked it down, knowing over drinks and having the table fall on a few of the Fairy men. The rest of the knight's comrades laughed it off and began to follow his actions. They tossed and thew around the cheap wooden furniture, some of it breaking on when it hit the ground, others just cracked. They laughed mockingly at the guild mats knowing they couldn't do anything about it. Lucy's eyes could only tremble in anger. Her home, the place she was looking forward to seeing since she joined was being destroyed. Her _home_. "Why are they doing this? Why isn't anyone doing anything?" she gridded lowly threw her teeth. Lisanna sighed sadly, her eyes still locked with the chaos caused by the demons in metal.

"They do this once a month, looking for you..." she whispered softly. Lucy jerked to head to Lisanna in shock."They destroy the guild hall and inspect the girls to match your description. Once they took Cana away... they thought the flyers had read yellow eyed and brown hair. Idiots." hot angry tears began forming in the maiden's once brown eyes. Her fist began shaking violently in frustration. Another battle was cause because of her. Nothing she did was ever right, first the sprit world, now earthland... was she going to have to go to Edolas to escape? No. She was in another world now, people here might be cruel like the knights, but some have shown her kindness and respect. Fairy Tail showed her every good quality humans had, the spirit kind must have seen it in her in order to take in a taboo love child. She needed to defend those qualities and fight, for her nakama's sake and her own. Her eyes fell on a pare of bluenettes in the corner on the other side of the guild.

Levy was holding a 12 year old tightly in a protective embrace, the child hid her face trembling in fear. One of the knights saw this and smirked. He threw a chair at full force their way, hitting the wall nearly missing them. The girls screamed in fear flinching, their reaction brought amusement to the knight. He's grin widen and made his way to the pair. "Awe, did that scare you?" he mocked. He grabbed Wendy's arm and forcefully tore her apart from Levy letting out a small squeal. Natsu's eyes widen with anger, and took a step forward only to be held back by Gray. They knew the consequences of going to jail for beating a knight up, and Natsu was the last person they needed there, the guild had already lost so many others. Lucy's fist tighten so hard she felt blood oozing out from her fingertips. The night tossed the little girl to the ground like a rag doll, Wendy landed in a loud 'thud' "I'll give you something to be scared about!". That did it. Lucy leaped over the bar table, Lisanna and Mira just missed their reach to catch her.

"Lu-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" she yelled out strongly. The gypsy dressed maiden marched pasted Natsu and Gray, ignoring the calls and worried looks on her guild mates faces. The knight snapped up at her looking highly offended.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Leave. Her. Alone." she gritted through her teeth. Her eyes were lit with fire, and showed no fear. She was done crying and feeling sorry for herself. She was gonna do something to end the childish war, and if she was hurt in the process, so be it.

"You Stauss girls have some nerve..."

_Huh? Oh right, the spell..._

"And some bodies." he eyed the gypsy up and down in hunger. Natsu's blooded began to boiled he stepped up beside her and clenched her hand tightly letting out a low growl.

"Lay one more hand on my family and I swear-"

"You'll what?" the man inturrepted. He turned to his comrade who hovered over Erza's thrown body. The second knight yanked her scarlet hair making her head fling back.

"Erza!" Lucy was just about to run for it with Natus, when the knight holding her held a short blade to her exposed neck. The two froze in place. Erza's eye narrowed curiously at Lucy, _'Who is this girl?_'. She looked deep into her crystal blue eyes trying to find a familiar glow to them. After a moment Erza gasped in panic, her eyes widen at her small epiphany then glared darkly at Natsu. The icy blade pressed harder on her skin. Jellal scream threw his muffle and jerked around trying to brake free from the knights who where holding him.

"Take one more step girl... and she gets it..." the knight grinned as he sniffed her hair. Erza took long deep and calm breaths, showing no fear. On the other hand, her nakama looked like they where going to break down. A few of the guild members stared at the idiot mystery girl trying to be a hero, judging that she had no right to do so. The Captain rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I had enough. You have three days Fairy Tail. Three days, or your Erza will hang."

He marched out of the guild angrily with his team slowly trailing behind. No one moved an inch, until the doors slammed completely signaling their saflty. The room could finally breath. Lucy stared at her bare feet, holding back her tears as much as she could. Her bangs covered her face, and her sight, but she could still feel the looks and few dagger eyes that where being thrown at her. She knew she messed up, but it wasn't right. Another mistake she now had to fix. She could never do anything right. But now was not the time to wallow in self pity, it was the time to be strong, and to fight to save Erza.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in a sweet and tender voice. It snapped Lucy from her thoughts, she jerked her head to the fallen blue haired child. Once again, memories of that day rushed up her brain, she knew exactly how the poor girl felt rushed to her side.

"Hi sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked in a motherly voice, She used this tone on Happy when ever he was sick. Wendy looked up and nodded. Lucy held her hand out and helped the girl to her feet.

"T-thank you miss...?"

"Lucy, and you are?"

"W-w-wendy..." she sniffed still trying to contain her crying. Lucy Pulled in the girl gently to a close embrace. Wendy was slightly confused for a moment, she was being comforted by a complete stranger. Lucy's motherly glow reminded her of Mira and how she would sing when ever Wendy cried over her desisted mother. '_Must be a Strauss thing_.' The bluenette wrapped her arms tightly around the gypsy and smothered her face into Lucy's chest, letting out all of her fear in tears and cries. "The-took-Erza!" the small girl screamed through her chest. "Errzzzaaaaa!"

Lucy flinched at the girl's cry, but stayed strong. "I know, but we are gonna get her back. I promise." she stated firmly. Natsu looked at his partner and smiled proudly, he'd never seen her so brave before, she must not like crying in public. Weirdo. He made his way to the girls, and wrapped his arms a the two of them, having Wendy be in between the hug sandwich. LUcy looked up, more of her closer nakama were approaching them. She smiled half genuine "I guess my and Mira's concert would just have to wait..."

* * *

After a few hours of cleaning up, the guild slowly began calming down. The master had been gone for a few week with the magic council, so the large red head was in charge of everything including a plan of attack. Gildart brought Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray -who was followed by Juvia- Shadow Gear and the Take-over siblings into a room on the second floor of the guild. They sat around a few old blue prints of the Royal Castle Dungeon set out on a table. The plan was simple, distract the guards, have the Strauss girls transform into mice and knights and free Erza from her cell, get back to the guild unnoticed. Easy right? When the group came to an agreement, they wanted to move a few hours before sundown, giving them time to take in some shut eye. The group scattered around the guild preparing for the attack, leaving Natsu, Lucy and Gildarts alone on the second floor leaning on the rail. They looked down at the busy bees on the first floor uneasily.

"You really are an idiot Natsu." the red head sighed. "You took her out of the castle, the one rule you were never suppose to break."

"What the hell you talking about old man? As far as my memory goes, my number one rule was to be by her side and protect her at all cost."

"Whatever." He turned to Lucy and gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad we got to see you kiddo. Even if you look a little different..." Lucy smiled back and gave a small giggle.

"Thank you Gildarts, I don't think half of Fairy Tail know it's me."

"I can see that, but you have that mark on your hand, which means every wizard in this guild trusts you." he patted her head softly and began making his way to the stairs. Natsu looked over his shoulder watching the old man disappear from sight. A grin curled slightly on his lips, and scooted closer to the star girl.

"Why did you change Lucy?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Lisanna said the knights where looking for a blonde girl with brown eyes. So Mira made me look like them so I wouldn't be taken."

"Well I thing you should change back, you look like an even bigger weirdo like that."

"Gee thanks Natsu..." she rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Besides, I love you better when you are yourself."

"That's-wait what?" she napped her head up. Was she hearing right? They Nearly kissed on the dance floor but it must have been the heat of the moment right? This was Natsu she was talking about. "Natsu you-"

"Whoh what happen here?"

Lucy stopped in mid-sentance. She knew that voice that echoed from below. She looked out into the bird's eye view of the guild in search of the owners Voice. Her eyes firiously dashing back and forward. Natsu rose a brow.

"Luce what's wrong?"

"He's hear..." she gasped. Her eyes locked on to a young man with bright orange hair. "He can't see me, he's gonna want to take me back." her breathing became uneasy. "I can't go back I cant..." Natus's eyes followed Lucy's. "Maybe if I keep my hair and eyes like this long enough for him to leave he might not recognize me..." she thought out loud.

"Luce, what's going on!?" he asked again

"The Zodiac Leader is here Natsu." she said terrified. Her eyes still locked hard on the orange haired man. Her grip on the bar tighten. "I can't go back..." she whispered lowly.

"But Luce thats's just Loke." Natsu said comforting his partner. He patted her back

The two heard foot steps echoing the empty second floor. They turned to find Levy smiling sadly at the two, she held a book tightly on her chest. "Hey."

"Hey." the two answered.

"I was just wondering where you where going to stay Lu-chan, by the time you two reach your castle it would e time to head out. You are welcome to stay with me and the other girls in Fairy Hills Dorms, and Gray says he has some room for you Natsu." Lucy smiled back at her friend. They always talked about sleepovers in the castle as children, but Makarov and Gildarts would never allow it, they said it would cause too much of ruckus and might track attention to their secret. Now that she was out, and going on her first mission rescuing Erza of all people might as well go big or go home. She opened her mouth to answer, but Natsu had beaten her to it.

"Thanks bookworm, but we have a house out here member? We were just about to leave actually."

Levy blinked. "Oh, alright. I'll just get Wendy and we'll be on our way." She turned on her heals and began making her way down the stairs again. Lucy called for her and asked to wait. Levy paused and looked over her shoulder at the maiden.

"I want to see Wendy before we go." she turned Natsu as if asking permission. He nodded with a toothy smile.

"Go ahead, I'll go get Happy and find you."

Lucy nodded in response and walked with the script mage down the steps to the first floor. The two wondered around looking for a small blue blur hidden within the crowd. Lucy spotted the girl with her nose in a book in the corner of the room. She made her way to the child moving swiftly within the busy bodies of the guild, unaware that she had lost her bookworm on the way there. She finally reached the doe eyed child. "Hello." Wendy glanced up and smiled weakly.

"Hello Lucy..."

"What are you reading?"

"A medical magic book."

"Oh," Lucy said with a spark of interest. She sat down next to the girl on the bench. "So what spell is this?"

"A recovery spell." the 12 year old set the book down flat in front of Lucy pointing at a few chants and instructions "Ya see, if a a person is seriously injured another mage can cure that victim completely all at once. But there is a catch, the mage preforming the spell will suffer the consequences of the victim's injury."

"So it's pretty much a spell that transfers the injury to themselves?"

"Exactly. It's called 'Sacrefisio'"

Lucy studied the page hard, the book was pretty advanced for a young girl to be readying. She was rather impressed by Wendy. "Wow, you're really smart to be studying this."

"Luce, time to go." the girls looked up to see a pink haired young man holing two sleeping exceeds, obviously one being Happy and the second was a cute girl in pure snow white fur. He placed the female on Wendy's lap. "oh, and Levy is lookin' for ya Wendy, it's time to rest before we head out." he took his partner by the hand and began heading out. The two waved goodbyes to the small girl as they walked out the guild. The two walked out in the calm streets under the young night sky, the stars twinkled especially bright. Lucy walked looking up, admiring the constellations, she saw Virgo, Aries, Capricorn even her mother's. Leo...he was missing from the sky. She saw how the stars moved and how they connected to one another, and which constellation was a friend and foe, and she also knew that they couldn't watch her from above. It puzzled her on why that orange haired mage was there, his master must be some one in the guild. If he saw her and some how recognized her, he would forcefully take her away without hesitation. Back to the place she called hell, where her presents was unwanted and made her mother a sinner. If life here made it better for them above than she wouldn't mind it. Besides, even if she missed her mother dearly, Lucy was a lot happier with her nakama in Fairy Tail. Natsu looked down at the maiden, he noticed her face and how sad it was again looking up into the sky. He thought that if she wasn't near her birthland when she slept she would be sad. "Sorry about not being able to go sleep in the castle Luce." she turned from the sky to her partner. His eyes glittered in the moonlight, a dark forest green almost no one noticed but her.

"Its alright Natsu. I don't mind it, besides, it's only for a few hours to regenerate."

"Don't you miss your homeland?" he asked squeezing her hand lightly.

"No." she said bluntly "I just miss my mother, and the spirits who took us in. But I love Fairy Tail too much to want to go back."

Loke watched from afar at the stranger with the long white hair and same doe blue eyes as Mira and Lisanna. She was so familiar to him, even when his eyes spotted her at the guild he knew something about her. He eyed Natsu suspiciously, he was suppose to be gone on a mission for a month, and is back six months later with her...According to the information he gathered she stood up for Erza and Wendy as if she knew them for ever. He eyed her closely. She smiled beautifully at the pink haired idiot as they continued to walk into the forest path. That smile, it had to be _her_, the one he was looking for. He followed the couple with the sleeping exceed into a small house in the forest, Natsu was explaining something to the maiden and let her into the house. The fire wizard stopped before walking in and gave out a low growl. "Loke..." he said quite aggressively looking to the ground while his body still faced the front door "I know about your rep, and she's scared of you for some reason... I know your Fairy Tail, but stay the fuck away from her..." he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

* * *

AN: they've been short lately i know, but I haven't had to write as much but wanted to keep you guys updated and stuff. Please let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any suggestions to the story, please let me know and I'll see if I could apply it in. bbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy set the little exceed down on a pillow on the floor. She looked around the cottage, it was simple and clean shockingly. Lisanna and Gray did a really good job taking care of it for Natsu, the guild even got some of the paintings Reedus did of them as children playing in the castle framed and on the walls. Her eyes traveled around the wall, there was the painting of the girls playing 'tea party' with Natsu dressed like a girl, when they played tag and Lucy protected Lisanna, even when the entire group took a a dog pile nap on each other after a big brawl. Her heart was a bit more at ease watching these paintings, but her eyes always came back to the scarlet haired girl. She could feel the lump in her throat grow harder and tried to swallow it down. She told herself she was going to be strong to protect her nakama, and spirits keep their promises no matter what. Her watery eyes continued on around the wall at the images, a few of them of the modern day guild, and a others when she and Natsu got visitors when they were older. Two pictures stood out the most, it was Natsu around the age when they first met, he was smiling and laughing while being in the center of a coiled up maroon dragon. The dragon's muzzle was pressed up lovingly agents the pinkette's cheek. "Igneel..." she whispered. She knew no one has seen him other than Natsu, but he walked about his father enough to give a visual image. Reedus must have made it to make Natsu fell better as a kid. She turned to the second one which wasn't much different. It was Natsu sitting on a man's lap at the guild, the man had the same pink hair color brushed back flat like most men and had average clothing with Natsu's scarf wrapped around his neck instead of Natsu's. _A human form?_ she thought tilting her head. She knew her partner had scales, she was unfortunate enough to see the in one of his battles, but to have the ability to turn into a complete dragon was beyond what she expected, maybe he couldn't be completely dragonized. She heard the door close making her jump a bit. "Natsu." He made his way over to the spirit mage smiling.

"Come on, we need to rest."

"Okay." she looked around for a bed, but only saw a hammock and a couch, shrugging she made her way to the couch and began to lie down getting comfortable. Natsu crossed his arms and rose a brow at the weirdo.

"What are you doing? The bed is right there."

"We won't fit, but I don't mind sleeping here for a few hours."

"No!" he walked up to the couch and picked up the girl. She squealed as he lunged her over his shoulder and walked to the hammock. He quickly laid down with her on top of him. His arms still wrapped her around tightly keeping her from escaping.

"Natsu, what the hell!?"

"We're partners Luce, we do everything together! Duh? You're such a weirdo."

"Shut it pyro!" She grummbled. The two turned to the side, in a spooning position to give themselves more room. She took a deep depressing sigh.

"It was really brave of you to not cry Luce." he said calmly. "And really nice of you to help out Wendy."

"Thanks..." she whispered

"You don't have to be brave for me Luce."

"I'm not. I'm doing this for myself now."

He smiled proudly at the girl. "Great. Night Luce."

"Night. See ya in a few hours"

* * *

Erza sat in the corner of the cell with her knees to her chest. Her hands where chained high above her chest and had others on her ankles. It was a simple escape, but she knew the risk, everyone in the guild and Jellal would be taken away form this world. When it came to her nakama, she would do anything, including lowering herself to this level of humiliation. The blue haired mage was just outside the bars in the neighboring cell chained up as well, he was given a similar threat. She as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop crying, thoughts of her friends and family being hurt kept clouding her mind. She could picture her little sister just being whipped and tortured for her power, what infuriated her more was the true villain to this story, and the awful puppet used to cover everything up. "You really love her don't you?" she looked up at the ex-knight.

"Of course I do. We all do. We would do this with any one of our comrades." her gaze fell to the cold stone floor. "I guess thats what make us a ball of idiots. Knowing them, they are most likely to come after me. Morons." tears began reforming in her eyes. "They don't have a single clue of what might happen to them if they came, and if they got hurt because of me-" she couldn't continue on. She was losing control in her voice.

"That's why do it Erza." he assured "They know this, and are willing to make that risk. I should know, I'm here arn't I?" he tried to joke.

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside along with voices. The two stayed quiet, not wanting to get caught speaking. The echos became louder and louder, they saw a dim light approaching them. "So you really thing they are gonna kill the entire guild?" one of the voices said.

"Naw, I over heard them talking about keeping some, like that one kid who's half dragon and that hot chick who can take over demons." answered the second one.

"What about the others?"

"I dunno man, ask the Dan Straight, he was the brains behind all this, but he'll probably keep the chicks to play with them is ya know what I mean."

"Ha! that bastard better share!"

Jellal's eyes landed on the old rusty supplies scattered around the cells, the glowed a dark purple and began to flutter in the air. He turned to Erza, she was glowing the same color, her hair began to float with a dark aura as well. "Erza!" he whispered-yelled . She ignored his calls. Here face was covered by her bangs, and her anger grew as the conversation continued. More and more of the supplies began to glow and hover, they rose higher and higher above the grown as more of the offensive words entered her ear.

"Did you see the Strausses? Aw, man they look like a fine lay."

"The blue haired bitch was nice too, kinda small though."

"And what about that one bitch, I think she's Gildarts's brat."

"Erza!" Jellal tried again. At this rate, she'd kill the passing guards in a single blow, and beat the bodies until they turned to ash. And that's without using magic. She snapped her head up, her veins in her face where very visible and her teeth here smashed together so hard she'd break her jaw. "ERZA!"

"Uh?" she turned to the bluenette mage with a calm expression. Immediately all of the supplies dropped to the ground. She looked around, realizing what she was doing. "Oh... I'm sorry..." she looked down shamefully at her knees. As a warrior she was to maintain clam and not be blinded by emotion, something she was taught and passed it on the several different wizards. When she focused on her emotions, her magic weakens and looses all control. "I should know better." the voices outside began to fade away, and the light from the lantern they had did as well.

"It's okay, just be careful."

"I just don't want anything to happen to them."

* * *

Makarov ran his large hands threw his hair, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in the crystal ball. His 'children' where breaking rules, laws, and furniture as always, but Natsu and Lucy's act of stupidity got Erza into the castle dungeon. The lives of his children where at risk, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Calm down Makarov, if you want Gildarts to become Master, you need to let him handle things on his own. It's why you left." a figure said from behind him.

"But I didn't know _this_ would happen!" the old man snapped. "How can I let my nakama alone in a time like this!? What kind of father and grandfather would that make me?!"

"One that is letting his eldest child be nudged out of the nest. And making his own choices."

The old man, groaned painfully and crossed his arms, his eyes locked on to the horror show in the crystal ball. He prayed to Mavis that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

It was the night's darkest hour, and Natsu was waking up. He stretched out his muscles getting ready for their mission to help Erza, the air still had tha stupid Loki's sent in the air. Growling he marched to the door and stormed outside. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

Loke sighed and came out from the trees. "I can't. I need to look out for her, it's my job."

"No it's not! That's _my_ job you idiot! I'm her partner, and have been looking out for her for the past seven years! Why should you suddenly do what I've been doing her whole life? What makes you so special?"

"He was like a father to me." A voice whimpered from behind. Natsu turned around to find the star girl at the door frame holding a worried Happy to her chest. Natsu looked at the girl puzzled by her blunt explanation to him. Loki gasped at her growth. She shined so beautify under the gentle moon light, just like a true star. She looked at the orange haired man with painful eyes, while he gazed looking her up and down. The child he was trying so hard to find was now a full fledge woman who lived with an idiot. Every father's worst nightmare. "Hi Leo..." she whimpered again "It's good to see you I guess..." Natsu looked at the girl with shock over his shoulders.

"You know him Luce?"

"He was the closest thing I had to a father in the spirit world. His name is Leo, Leader of the 12 Zodiac."

"Lucy. You've grown up so much." Loke said slightly proud. He took a step, causing her to flinch behind the door frame in fear. Natsu immediately rushed to her side and stood his guard in front of her. Loke looked at the blonde with hurt in his eyes. "Princess, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take you back home."

"I am home." she answered harshly. "Fairy Tail is my home. I caused nothing but an endless war over in that world, I'm not going back to being treated like a street dog."

"We never thought of you as a burden my little princess."

She looked down at her feet in shame, wit he bangs covering her face. "I don't have time for this now, we need to go save my sister."

"Sister?" Loke looked at the girl puzzled

"Yes sister! All of them are my sisters! Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana and now Wendy! They are all my sisters! And I have brothers too! Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, Lauxus, Jet and Droy! They have treated me like one of their own, and took me in at first sight." she looked up and began to step out from behind Natsu, her head held high and her chest out with pride. "Leo, I have missed you all so much it hurts. But I won't go back. This ridiculous war won't end in that world, they're immortal over there. But here, we stand a chance at putting an end to your suffering, and my hiding. Tonight is the night where Erza is not the only one to be set free." Happy looked up at the weirdo, he's seen her as a motherly figure his whole life, not as a big sister. Maybe it was al the fighting they did, it must remind her of a little brother situation. Natsu stood there with the same pride besides is parter, he also took notice that she didn't mention him under the brother list. He gave a cocky grin now knowing that he had her. Loke gave a grin to the girl and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, looks like you've grown up in more ways than one little princess." Se use to be so small and fragile like a cherry blossom when it flutters to the grown, now she was a full bloomed rose with thorns that can kill. He was proud of what she had become, she wasn't following orders, but her heart, she put others in front of her own self, and sacrificed so much to keep not only her nakama on eathland safe, but the nakama in the Spirit World as well. He looked at the little family standing in front of him. Proud Fairy Tail wizards.

"We need to go now, Erza need us." she began walking quickly down the dirt pathway with Happy still in her arms, and Natsu close by. He snaked his arm around the blonde's waist. Loke could only watched as his little girl walked away with her head held high and chuckled slightly to himself.

"Oh Lucy..." he whispered quietly to himself "that won't stop me from taking you back to where you belong."

Their plan has officially begun.

* * *

AN: Sorry if my chapters are beginning to be shorter, I've noticed views tend to like a bunch of shorter chapters in a fanfiction rather than only a few long ones. Let me know what you think, should I go back to the original 'few chapters that are long' or the new 'a bunch of short chapters'? Keep in mind short chapters would come out faster, but again would be short, while long chapters will take longer but are longer... if any of this makes sense... I don't know. fuck it. please give me feedback, I do read them all and take them seriously (and a few as jokes) so please write! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

The team was waiting outside the guild. Gray was a little peeved that Juvia was going, but she insisted that she needed to prove to the guild that she is Fairy Tail loyal as everyone els, and she admired the breavory of the celestial mage. Natsu, Lucy and a flying Happy showed up running. "Sorry we'er late." Natsu huffed. "We got a little side tracked."

"How?" Lisanna asked curiously. She turned to her sister with eager eyes. Despite all thats been going on, she still wanted the blonde and pink haired mages to be together. At least have them be happy after all she sacrificed for their safety.

"It was my fault." The team looked past Natsu and saw a Loke that was chasing them "Sorry, they asked for my help." Lucy turned sharply over her shoulder and shot a glare at the orange haired mage.

"Fine, but stay out of our way." she snapped bitterly at the man and began to march. Natsu and Happy followed behind with the same annoyed vibe. The group followed dumbfounded by what had just happened, Juvia even more so than the rest. Wasn't Lucy white haired and blue eyes earlier? She turned to Gray and asked as quietly as she could.

"Oh that, yeah Mira told me she put a spell on her to keep her from being taken by the knights"

"Oh" she turned to Lucy who was close to Natsu, as always. "So what are your best fighting stadagies?" Lucy chucked nervously.

"I'm actually a defender, not an attacker." she said scratching the back of her head. "But I'm pretty good with a whip."

"Well, if anything happens, Juvia is hopeful that she will end up with you as a partner in combat. And will defend you." she assured. Any family of Grays she wished to be a part of hers as well.

Loke huffed at the comment Lucy gave. He knew she was stronger than that, and she knew that too. She would do just fine

* * *

The group stood outside the castle hidden behind a few trees in a good distance. There was a trail of knights guarding the doors leading to the dungeon on the outside, and patrolling around. The whole place looked surrounded by men in Armor. Men. A light bulb went off in Mira's head. She turned to Lucy and her sister. "I know Lucy is a good dancer, but how well are you two with seducing men?" she whispered.

Natsu's ears perked up at the white hair mage, his face red with anger. "There is _no_ way Lucy is doing something like that!" he whispered-yelled "t was bad enough that the men in the market place kept staring at her." bitterness slipped off his tongue. Loke and Gray didn't seem to excited about where Mira was going with this either. Mira giggled slightly and turned back to the two girls.

"Lucy, what is the most exotic dance you learned?"

"Well…" she didn't seem to understand what Mira was trying to do, but she did know the types of dances the men favored when her mother danced. "There was this belly dance type she taught me-"

"Perfect. Lisanna you already know what to do. Now, Jet and Droy," she turned to the men with Levy. "you guys still have the interments you use to cheer Levy on?" the two nodded. "Okay I need you to use them right now, but wait for my signal." the men nodded pulling out a few of the interments, and picking which out of their band interments would work best for the girls. They tended to favor the drums out of all of them so they stuck with their gut. Lisanna began to approach the knights swaying her hips more than usual, Lucy was just about to follow when Natsu snatched her arm. He looked over her shoulder to see his upset face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go."

She tilted her head in confusion. "But Lisanna-"

"You are not her Luce! You can't fight yet!"

"Erza taught me to defend and that's what I'm gonna do!" she whispered-yelled slipped her arm away from his grip. "It's just dancing Natsu!"

"You don't under stand Luce, they will be looking!"

Luce looked at him as if he was insane. "They are suppose to, and you call me a weirdo." she marched away catching up to the pixie haired mage. Lisanna turned around giving the elder mage the thumbs up to start. Mira pointed to the two men, they nodded and began to softly pound on the head of the drums with their palms. They made a simple yet quick beat and echoed around to the guards. The men in iron jerked their heads around looking for any sign of attack, but stopped when their eyes landed on two beautiful girls. Lisanna's body glowed for a slit second transforming herself into a tight suited outfit that came with her cat transformation. She began to purr seductively and bit her finger. Lucy rose a brow curiously at the girl. '_What is she doing?_' She shook off the thought and began to close her eyes, sinking in to the beats. She allowed her hips to sway and jerk to the beat in perfect rhythm, and had rolled them to the long pauses. The eyes of the men lustfully looked at the two girl's bodies, their hearts pounding and a burning desire filling the inside of their bellies. Natsu was just about to launch out to attack, when Mira and Gray pulled him pack pinning him to the ground. The dragon man squirmed and growled trying to escape the grip of the demon and ice mage.

"Let me go! They can't look at her like that!"

"Cool off Flame brain! Do you think I like my sister being looked at like that either? She's building up magic!" Natsu stopped. He was right. The group turned their attention back to the girls out in the opening. The knights creeped closer to them with their brains being two feet below their heads. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed the gross stares from the men. There where more and more appearing, all of them leaving their post. She slowed her body to a stop. and panicked looking around. Lisanna seemed to lead on the men. Why? Her breaths where uneasy and deep. One of the knights began getting too close for her. "Hey sweetheart-"

Bam!

Lucy managed to shoot a sparkly ball to the man before he could touch her. Lisanna began to growl and attack as well. Lucy checked the knight's armor. '_Whip whip whip whip whip_!' she pulled out a long leather one with spikes at the end. 'HA HA!' she stood in a defensive stance and began lashing at the men. Lisanna jumped on their shoulders and jumped from knight to knight, knocking each of them over on to the ground. Shen she finally reached the end of the line she landed gracefully on to the ground and took a bow. Lucy smiled at the mage.

"Wow Lisanna that was great!"

"Thank you!" the rest of the group emerged out of the trees into the opening. Mira cheery as ever.

"Great job you guys! Now we need…" she yawned. "We need…" her mind was going into a haze. All of them began losing their vision, giving them a large blur blob and foggy air. Their bodies collapse on to the grass. Mira fought it off a little longer, refusing to go down. She would make out a few figures approaching the group. "Shit…" she muttered before falling on to the grass. She saw the legs of one of the men approaching her, her eye lids fighting to stay awake.

Blackness.

* * *

Natsu's arm flinched, his head felt like he had a hang over. He blinked his eyes open, everything was foggy and blurry. He pushed himself of the dirt ground. Dirt? They where just on grass… He stood up rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He saw Gildarts a few yards away from him to his right, and the shirtless idiot to his left. "Guys, wake up" he grunted, still shaking the sleepiness. Natsu looked around, they where in the center of a roman style arena with no one in the house watching them. The red head began to stand up slowly, grunting and holding on his head, as did Gray. The ice mage looked around confused.

"Where are we? And where is everyone els?"

"I don't know…" Natsu eyed the area suspiciously.

_**Welcome to the Heartfillia Games. Each one of you will compete to save the life of your dear queen of the fairies!** _A voice roared out of no where. The three stood defensively having their backs to each other. Natsu's fist burst into flames, Gray's into ice, and Gildarts just held his up in defense. **_You have all been divided into separate teams, The Take-over team, Cana and Shadow Gear, and Natsu with Gray and Gildarts. The team to surpass all obstacles may come out with not only their beloved Erza, But their lives._** The voice laughed. **_Each team is assigned a different challenge, you have 30 mins. Good luck!_**

_Then where was Lucy_? Gates on the sides of the arena began to unlock and open slowly.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

___Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
___All the stars, far and wide..._  
___Show me thy appearance..._  
___With such shine.  
Shine..  
Shine..._

Lucy blinked her eyes open slowly and painfully. Those words... they rang in her head over and over again. What does did it mean? She glanced around the dark room, the moon light shined softly threw a high dungeon window illuminating small pieces of the stone cold room. She sat up, slowly, her head was throbbing with the words still echoing in her head. Her honey-brown eyes traveled around the room searching for something familiar, suddenly a ball of long wavy locks glazed in the moonlight with a rag doll body attached. Lucy hurried by the girl's side and began to shake her awake. "Juvia." she whispered. "Juvia get up, we need to find Natsu and the others and get Erza out." she whispered again. No answer, her heart began pounding faster. "Juvia." she shook harder, "Juvia!" she whispered yelled. A small groan escaped the pale girl's lips, giving the blonde mage a sign of relief. From the corner of her eye, a different shade of blue locks also began to shine agents the moon light. Lucy got up and hurried to the small body of the young girl. "Wendy." she shook. The child immediately gave a response, groaning annoyed and flinching her arm. Both bluenettes slowly began to rise fro their slumber, rubbing their eyes and letting out a few more groans of soreness.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked blinking the tiredness from her eyes. "W-where are we?" she looked around the stone empty room, her eyes began to flicker slightly in fear. As much as she wanted to make the young girl feel better, she couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know."

Juvia began too take a look around for herself. "Where's Gray, and the others?" she turned to the blonde.

"I don't know, I just woke up myself. What I do know, is that we need to get out of here, find the others, and bail out Erza." The two girls nodded and began to stand up with her. They searched the dark room, touching the walls seeing if there was some sort of secret way or anything alone those lines. Wendy's foot began to feel something warm and soft brushing up on her feet. She glanced down to see two pairs of brown and black beady eyes.

"Happy, Carla." she gasped. "You two are here too."

"Yes." the white cat sighed. "We are unfortunately trapped with the male cat, but not to worry." she spread out her wings and leaped into the air beginning to hover at the dragon slayer's eye level. "I have an idea." The other girls stopped and turned to watch Carla fly to the high window taking a peak outside threw the bars. "As I suspected, we are indeed in a dungeon." she called out "I see grass meeting the base of the opening." she announced fluttering down to the rest of their head levels.

"Well now we know where we are." Wendy shrugged.

"Well if that's true than the others would be in a cell similar to ours near by right?" Juvia asked. "And that means we can't be too far from Erza."

Boom!

One of the walls of the cell dropped into the ground, allowing the bight light on the other side to blind the girls and Happy. They guarded their faces with their arms until their eyes slowly began to adjust. A figure with armor began to form in the middle of the light. "You know, I really liked that dance you did in the market place." he said walking into the cell. He had a beat up man on and dangled him by his collar shirt, he thew the man at the feet of the girls, Loke. He was bloody and bruised blue and purple, his hair damped with sweat. Lucy shot a death glair at the dark figure in front of her. She began to recognize him, the brownish red hair, and the tan skin... Her eyes widen in shock taking a few steps backing up her comrades, it was the guitarist where the gypsies helped her dance... "You don't mind showing me again that power, no do you Fallen Star?"

* * *

The white haired family stood side by side having each other's back, the gates of the arena began to open reviling dark shadows crawling on the ground. The shadows slithered their way to the youngest sibling, one reaching out it's creepy boney looking hand from the ground and wrapping it's long fingers around her ankle. It began to tug and pull on Lisanna making her lose her fell back in a squeal, the shadow creature began dragging her away from her siblings. "AAHHHHH!"

"Lisanna!" both take over mages called in panic. Elfman ran after her, reaching for the frighten girl's hand. Lisanna reached out for her older brother's large hand, when they finally locked, he pulled as hard as he could. The girl felt as if her small frame would be pulled apart in two with both forces tugging hard on her body. She screamed in pain.

"Elffffff-niiiiiii!" she screamed. Finally, the creature released her, losing the tug of war. The pixie haired girl landed on her brother, they held each other tightly, looking at the shadows snaking around them on the ground in horror.

"They are shadow demons." Mira explained. "I think I can handle this one. You two go and find the others."

"Mira, we aren't leaving you! It's not man!"

"Don't worry." she grinned. Her body glowed for a moment, revealing her self in a tight revealing outfit with her hair up in the air and her face chipped as if it was made of glass, her Demon Soul form. "I got this in the bag." her siblings nodded uneasy about leaving their sister, but still obeyed. Elfman's legs enlarged into a rock monster legs, and began running to the open gates were the demons where let in. A few began to follow the two take over siblings snaking hot on their trail. Mira dashed behind them as well, and dug her hands into the ground. She managed to get a few of them in her handfuls and pulled out their transparent bodies out of the ground. They slithered and squirmed around in her hand trying to escape her grip. Mira grinned evilly at the pathetic monsters in her hands. "This is going to be fun."

Elfman and Lisanna went threw one of the gates running as fast as they could. They entered a long hallway of stone like the rest of the arena. They headed down making random sharp turns when ever they could, desperate for a way out. "Do you really thing she'd be okay Elf-nii?"

"Don't worry about her." Elfman ensured. "She's man." the two kept running down the hallway. Familiar voices began to echo bouncing off the walls. "Stop." the older mage ordered. coming to a holt. His sister did the same. They held their breath, trying to capture the voices. "Cana?" he asked. another echo.

"Levy and the guys...?"

_"Get off of her!"_

"It was Cana!" the two took off again going down the hall, the echos became louder and louder as the words became clearer. They turned a left, then a right, until they saw a light at the end of the hallway. Running into it they saw Jet and Droy fighting off some wild ape like beast and Cana defending an injured Levy on the ground.

"Levy!" Lisanna cried. Cana held her hand's up with her deck of cards in her hands glowing and shooting out rays of was screaming holding her leg on the grown, crying in agony. Blood was oozing out of her dirt covered leg, the bluenette flung her head back in pain with her hot tears cleaning her face. Lisanna rushed to her aid cradling the girl, while her brother enlarged his harms helping the others boys. "Cana what happened?"

"One of these bastards happened thats what!" she yelled bitterly. The anger wasn't aimed directly to the pixie haired girl, but she couldn't help but control it. "Where's Wendy?"

"She wasn't mentioned in the announcement." she turned her attention back to the mage in pain. "You're gonna be fine! Don't worry, we are gonna get you out of here." She wrapped on of Levy's arms around her shoulders and began to lift her carrying short girl bridal style.

"Get her out of here!" Jet yelled "Cana go with her!"

The two girls did as they where told and began dashing to one of the open gates.

* * *

Natsu punched and kicked with his flame filled fist, the empty armor knights kept coming at them going falling harder with each punch, only to have them to get back up. Gray would try his best to freeze them all in place, but Natsu's uncontrollable flames always got in the way and melt his magic. "For the last time, leave this too me!" Gildarts did his best to stay a a distance from the two younger mages, he grabbed every empty suit of armor he could, and with a single thought, his destruction magic blew up the metal and shattered it around the arena. It seemed to be the easiest way to take down the bastards, but there was no way that Natsu or Gray would let the old man do this on his own.

"Like hell pops!" Natsu yelled pushing down another empty armor suit. How this enchainment lasted so long was a mystery, all he knew for sure was to get the hell out of there and get Lucy and the others.

"GO!" He ordered.

'_Lisanna! Elfman!_' a voice cried in the distance, Natsu looked over his shoulder to see a flying white haired demon emerge from the gate's shadows.

"Mira!" he called out "Where's everyone els?"

"I don't know. My brother and sister went off to go find everyone els. They didn't pass by here?" she dived down into a armor suit and kicked it at full force. The metal scattered everywhere in her victory. "You guys go find the rest, I'll handle this with Gildarts." she ordered.

"Thank you! Some one agrees with me!" he red head shouted in relief.

Gray froze a few more tin men before trying to argue. "I want in on the action too!"

"If you haven't noticed, there are three fairies they didn't mention in the announcement. Juvia being one of them." Gray stopped in his tracks. "If you can't find them and get Erza out before sunrise, they might all not make it, now GO!"

Without another word, the two rushed out of the battle field and into the gates. The fire mage held his nose up high in the air, sniffing for anyone familiar. After a couple minutes of running without direction, a strong scent of metal and old paper hit is nose. Blood? He took a left, with his best friend following close behind then a right. They turned and turned until they heard a crying girl and another in panic screams. They ran until they saw Lisanna and canna over a tearing Levy in the middle of the hall. "Lisanna! Cana!" Natsu called running to her. They looked up.

"Natsu! Gray!"

"What took you guys so long? Where's pops?" Cana asked impatiently.

"Your dad is with Mira. " Gray filled in "What happen?"

"She was bit by one of those ape bastards, and we can't find Wendy." Cana looked at her cards in disappointment. "Not even these are helping." Lisanna looked up to the boys with a serious face. They might not have sky maiden, but she did have animal instincts.

"Gray, can you make a small ice pole? Levy is going to need something to bit." he nodded and clapped his hands together forming a what she asked. "Good now Natsu, I'm going to need you to try to sire the wound close."

"How?"

"Just heat up your hands and touch where I tell you." she turned to the brunette "Cana, I need to help me press wound as gently and as close as you can. Okay?" she nodded. The girls began to squeeze Levy's leg, she let out a small grunt of pain but bit her lip trying to hold in the pain. The pixie cut mage looked up at the pinkette giving him a nod. Gray placed the ice bar in the girl's mouth as Natsu kneeled down and began to let his index finger glow a dark orange. "Okay, now trace around there, you see?" Natsu nodded and slowly did as he was told. The skin of the bluenette sizzled under the Dragon man's finger. She let out muffled cry and tightened her jaw around the bar of ice, cracking it slightly. It pained them to see one of their own in so much agony, but it she would bleed to death if they didn't do this. He continued tracing her bite marks fusing the skin together. This was going to leave a pretty nasty scare. A few more muffled cries later and he was done. Levy took in deep calm breaths spitting out the bar of ice, trying her best to cover up her pain.

"Sorry Levy."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the brunette place an index finger over them. "Don't push yourself. You need to stay here and rest." she turned to the two boys with a serious look. "Sniff out where Droy, Jet and Eflman, we don't want to do this twice." the boys nodded and did as they where ordered. Cana sat down with her back to the wall, Lisanna did the same on the opposite side of a drowsy Levy. "So, who are we missing exactly?" Cana asked looking at her deck of cards again. She shuffled the card and waited for her answer before pulling them out.

"Let me think...Lucy..."

Cana slipped out a card face down and placed it in front of her.

"...Juvia..."

She pulled another and placed it next to the next card.

"Wendy."

Another card.

"Happy."

Another.

"Carla..."

Another.

"And... Loke."

Another. In order as she placed them Cana began to flip the cards facing up. Lisanna could only looked at her curiously.

"I wonder why they took them..." the take over mage though out loud. Cana flipped over the last card, and began to look at the big picture. Stars, rain, clouds, two angles and a Zodiac Lion in front of the sun... It Clicked. She gasped covering her mouth, her eyes widen is pure shock, her cards where never wrong, never. So it had to be the thing to connect them all. Lisanna looked at her with a worried look. "What's wrong what did you see."

"They are pieces to the sky."


	11. Chapter 11

He looked out the window into the starry night with his sad brown eyes. The clothes on his back felt heavier and heavier by the minute making him slum over in his large throne. He enjoyed the moonlight and how it beamed on his face brightly, and how one constellation in particular outshined the rest. He smiled at that star when ever his brain run memories of her. He craved the warm touch of her soft smooth skin against his, he longed to smell the sweet sent of cherries in her long golden locks when he would hold her at night, and most of all he wanted to see the child he had created with her. He imagined her with brown eyes and blonde hair and beautiful like her mother. His chest rose and fell in his great sigh, years had passed, and he still haven't heard of the girl. He needed her to get his love back. She was his last hope.

Footsteps crepted threw the floors, he turned over his shoulder, the Captain was there with a few of his men behind. "Your Majesty."

" news do you bring?"

"We have the girl, the guards are with Lucy as we speak."

The king's face sadden even more by the sound of her name. Lucy... named after light now was she? Only Layla would be that cleaver. "I want to see her." he stated firmly. He waited too long for this moment.

"Your highness-"

"**NOW**!"

The captain paused, taken back by the king's sudden aggressiveness. He saw the pain in his eyes, the pain that has been throbbing for 30 long years. The knight took a deep sigh, he couldn't bring himself to tell him about the other fairies, and the laws he had broken to bring trap the girl to the castle. It will have to wait to explain that part of the plan later. "I send my son here for her."

"Thank you. Now go" This was it. He was going to find her, and keep her. She could take him to his love, his long lost miserable love. She was the light to lead him to the spirit world.

* * *

"What are you talking about Cana?" Lisanna looked at the blonde confused. "Pieces of the sky?" Levy began to moan softly, and moved her aching body slightly.

"She means..." she groaned "...their magic...complement Lucy's magic..." Levy gasped for a moment, the two girls on her side began flinched closer to the injured comrade "She's half celestial spirt...her m-magic must have s-something to do with the... s-stars." her chest rose up and down slowly. Cana began brushing the girl's blue locks with her fingers.

"Don't push yourself." she warned. "You lost a lot of blood, you ne-"

"I'm not useless." she gasped out. "I'm still smarter than all of you." she joked opening on of her eyes and grinning at the two. The girls smiled back softly. There was always something about the pride of being a Fairy Tail Wizard that kept them going, no matter what situation they where in. They always admired that element with in each other when ever it would come out, like Levy's was right now. "I-I have a theory...of why...are going to use them..." she paused for a moment catching her breath. The two girls leaned in slightly to keep the bluenette from forcing herself to much. "Wendy: The Sky Maiden, Juvia: The Rain woman, Happy and Carla: Heaven's Angels, and Lucy: The Girl Who Fell From the Sky. From what I've seen, I'm guessing that Lucy's magic is run on emotion, and produces light, making her the sun or starts if the sky."

"And what would Loke be?" Lisanna asked as she placed her hand on her chin.

"The Celestial Mage that can put them together." Levy explained. "Their powers must push Lucy's in a way, making them stronger because they are all in the same element in a way. We don't know how strong she may or may not be, and they want her for a reason, by adding the rest of the sky elements, it could mean that they are trying to enhance Lucy's magic, or keep her from over throwing them." The girls looked at each other. If they understood Levy right, those four could have the ability to control Lucy from getting out of hand and becoming a second Natsu, or make her stronger than she is. It worried them. "Now the part I haven't figured out is why..." she continued "Why do they what her? What dark selfish purpose they have with her magic?"

* * *

Wendy rushed to Loke's side attending his aid. He was badly hurt, blood slowly oozed it's way from his forehead and nose and looked as if he was going to pass out. Dan just laughed evil to the small girl. "Well?" he asked "I'm waiting?" Lucy scrolled at him and gave the man a death aura glair she perfected from Mira and Erza. It didn't matter if Loke was immortal or not, celestial spirits were living beings that had emotions just as humans did, and this bastard didn't even know that. He just beat one of her guild mates to a pulp thinking he was human. She glared into the dark orbs of the man deeply, there was absolutely no sign of remorse or regret. How could he be so cruel.

"How could you...?" she whispered aggressively. "He's my friend."

"Tch. Please, how could I not?" he shrugged "I only used him to get to you," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You father wants you." Lucy looked at him in discus. The only father she ever knew was hurt in front of her, what possible man could call himself her...her...

"Father...?"

"Yeah, don't get all touchy." He marched up to the blonde and grabbled her aggressively on her arm leaving bruises. He yanked her body pulling her closer to him. He leaned in to her cheek, to close for her own comfort. "Try to fight and the girls get it next." he whispered in a low husky voice. She growled at the man as she pulled her out of the room. She looked back over her shoulder to Juvia, who was covering her mouth with both hands, staring hard at the orange haired man on the floor.

"Don't let anything happen to them Juvia!" she shouted. Juvia looked up to the blonde in slight disbelief. She trusted her? They only met a few hours ago. "You're one of us now, and we protect our own!" the door rose up from the ground in a shot gun. Lucy was gone, Erza was gone, Loke was down, and gods know what is going on with the rest of the team. How could the water mage do anything? She turned to the bluenette on the floor with the man. Wendy had her hand over Loke's body, her hands glowed a sky blue and hovered over his injuries.

"D-don't." he grabbed her wrist. Wendy gasped slightly looking at he male in his eyes. "Don't wast...your...energy on me." He huffed.

"But you're hurt!" Wendy protested. "Loke let me help you."

"No." He began to struggle pushing himself off the stone floor. "I'll just need to go back for a couple of hours..." he grunted painfully. The girls and exceeds looked at him confused. He looked at them giving a reassuring smile.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked tilting his head as usual. Loke's body began to glow a brownish-gold color,he began to twinkle slightly as he stood up completely.

"I'll need to regenerate before I can fight again." His body was becoming transparent and the glitters seemed to be traveling up to the window. "I'll see ya guys in a little bit." his body was almost gone. "To save Lucy..." his voice echoed out into the darkness of the room. Wendy looked up at the woman, slightly confused on what just happened. Juvia couldn't believe what she seen either, the only one who didn't looked surprised was Carla. Se crossed her arms and looked slightly down at the ground.

"So..." she huffed "he was a celestial spirit..."

* * *

Lucy's was pulled by the chains on her wrist that where painfully tight. Her eyes glanced around the royal hallways, they looked similar to all the ones in her castle but polished and fresh. Knights surrounded her every move, she could feel the awkwardness in the air forming, but not toward her. Her brown eyes met the back of the brown haired knight in front of her who was pulling on her chains. She could not stop glaring at him, begging the gods to make him burst into flames. After a few more minutes of walking silently, they stopped at the end of the hall, they stood in front of the old large wooden door with carvings and symbols of royal letters and patterns. He puled the doors open and tugged her in forcefully making her nearly trip going in. She glanced around he large empty room with strips on cloth as decoration along the walls. Her eyes fell on a middle aged man wearing long drappy cloths and jewels and a large crown like the king in her home land. He must be the ruler of this land down here, the man who started the war in both worlds. Her jaw tighten in anger. The man stood, he stared at the girl with glassy eyes, and taking in gasps. She stood her ground defensively ready to strike if anything happened.

"Take those off her. Now." he ordered. Dan did as he was instructed to do so "Now leave." Lucy looked down, not wanting to see any face of theirs, All she could hear was the footsteps echo of the escorts that brought her there. "Come..." he ordered. Lucy was slightly off, his voice wasn't as soft r caring as the last order. With hesitation, she approached the thrown staying a good and safe distance. She heard hi footsteps approaching her. She glanced up slowly, the king had droopy gentle eyes, his face was old and worn out and drained. "I was right." he smirked. "You're as beautiful as your mother Layla..." She let out a slight gasp.

"M-My mother?" she questioned.

"Yes..." he softly caressed her rosy cheek with his large scratchy hand. She flinched it away coldly.

"What do you know about her?"

"More than what is allowed my child." his voiced cracked. Child... she wasn't a child anymore, she was grown. When she came here, he was short on time. He should have told his spirt to bring her as a baby, it would have been simpler. But it was too late to change the past, he was never in her life, all he can do now is try to make up for the time lost. And prepare her for her rightful place as princess. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him taking a few steps back.

"Your child...?" she whispered in horror. She remembered what that bastard told her earlier, and picked up the pieces. "_Your_ child. The man who stared a war to destroy me... hurt my mother... and nearly cause the Celestial Kingdom to crumble...is my _father_." She backed away again. All the stories of her mother being in love, and the wonderful things that where said about it, gone. The 'misunderstanding' to her known as a taboo was a lie. This man couldn't possibly be her biological father. She could feel her heart ache and cry out for Wendy's healing magic, this was a betrayal to her. Her own flesh and blood, after her nakama.

"Don't be afraid," he lifted his hands up in defense. "Everything I did, was to see you.I know that some small sacrifices needed to be taken, but I needed to see my little girl-"

"So, my guild being attacked and holding my family hostage is nothing more than a way than a small sacrifice? You are risking Natsu and the others in hopes to having me running to your arms calling you _father_?" she spat out "You started a war in my home town, you where the causes of hurting my mother- my MOTHER!" She could feel a large source of energy in her chest, a familiar feeling, yet it was unlike anything she had felt. Blurry memories of the day she fell rushed into her head.

_Her mother lying on the ground, beaten and broken. Her blonde hair covered her damaged face, and her body was still. _

_"Show me thy appearance..  
With such  
Oh Tetrabiblos..."  
_

Those words rang in her head again. Her lips itching to say them for some reason. "Your mother was hurt?" his face fell, the blood drained from the man's face. Lucy's expression soften. That wasn't his intention?

* * *

Lisanna stood up and dusted herself off. Cana looked up at the younger girl with a look and arching her brow "And what the hell do you thing you're doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to go help them."

"Well You can't just go off on your own, now can you!?"

"Look, we don't have many options, Levy is hurt, the others are fighting and the ones who arn't are in a cell with gods know what is happening to them." she barked. "I might not have a strong animal sense like Natsu or Wendy, but I do know that we are somewhere under the castle, and it means we are close to Erza. If I can find her, I know that we can set the others free and try to get out of here and go back home!" She took off with out giving Cana a chance to protest. If she could, the brunette would run after her, but she couldn't leave Levy behind.

"You better be right about this!" she screamed through the hallways.


	12. Chapter 12

The white haired mage rushed around the hallways trying to find a way out to the dungeon. She held her cat nose high in the air sniffing for the sent of rotting corpses. She tried to not make as much noise as she did when running with her brother, if she ran into any knights she would be screwed. She made a turn at the corner, dead end. But the strange smells still came from somewhere around these walls. She walked up the the wall extending her arms out on to it. She felt up the bricks pushing and praying for anything, a body trap, and alarms or-

The wall dropped straight down into the ground, reveling a cold dark room filled with chains and some digging tools. She shrugged a bit, "That works too I guess..." she stepped in quietly inspecting the room, she noticed the shadow figures chained up agent the wall across from each other. She couldn't make out the second figure, other than it was a man, the first however, was none other than her dear friend Titania. "Erza!" she whispered in excitement rushing by her side. Erza lifted her head and opened her drowsy eyes.

"Li...Lisanna?" she muttered. The teen began playing around and picking at the locks.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, we'er gonna get you out of this." She picked the locks a bit more. Erza tilted up her head to look. Her eyes where still sleepy, and she moaned slightly in pain.

"Lisanna..." she grunted "what are you doing here?" she tried to smile, but for smile to the girl, but for some reason she felt weak. The scarlet haired girl glanced past the take-over mage to Jellal. He was starting to feel the same thing. His head was dangling off his shoulders with his eyes closed. Their bodies felt fragile and numb, how long where they in there? Lisanna was too busy trying to break the lock to answer. She turned her pinky into a long skinny claw and stuck it in the hole wiggling it around.

"Come one, come on, come on, come on..." she muttered in hush tone. Erza shook her head.

"It's no use...just go and protect Lucy. We'll be fine."

"We're not leaving you." the take-over mage turned around to Jellal, she didn't know if he was awake or not, but what the hell. "You too stranger. Any one who takes care of her like you is welcome in our nakama." she smiled looked back at her scarlet haired friend. Erza's eyes twinkled slightly, her face soften.

"Li-"

"We're nakama. It's what we do for each other. Now when was the last time you two ate or had a regenerating bath? You two look like hell." she joked. Erza tried her best to chuckle. Finally the cuffs opened releasing the knight mage. Erza lowered her arms and massaged her wrist, while Lisanna rushed to the bluenette. She hurried and began to pick the locks on the cuffs. She managed to get the cuffs off him faster than with the scarlet haired mage. Erza struggled a bit to get on her feet using the chains to pull herself up.

"Wh-where are the others?"

"Levy and Cana are close, the others are off fighting in the stupid Heartfilia games." she explaied trying to slap the bluenette awake. "The guy is not even yelling at us for breaking the rules." she muttered.

"Then maybe it was just to distract us. To get to Lucy."

"It was." she turned to the older female "Wendy, Juvia, Loke and the exceeds are gone with Lucy. We have no idea where they are."

"What? Juvia?"

"She's Gray's girl."

"Gray has a girl?" Erza asked dumbfoundedly tilting her head to the side. Lisanna smack her forehead feeling stupid.

"That's right, you where on a date when all that happen..." she removed her hand and tried to stand up the waking Jellal. "Well to save time, she was a girl Gray met a few months ago. Remember Lucy was telling us this?"

"That's right." Erza snapped her fingers. That day was when Mira and Erza threaten Lucy to spill the gossip about the icemage's love life. It...was a good day. For them at least. "So she's here."

"She's one of us now. And so are you." she said turning to Jellal. He blinked his eyes open slowly, and rushed his fingers threw his scruffy hair. He managed to hear some of what they where talking about, mainly the part of being excepted by the take-over mage as a fairy. She opened up to him so easily, do they all do that? He finally caught his balance and stood up straight smiling at the girl.

"Thank you." he whispered. Lisanna nodded giving him her famous loving smile.

"We have to go find Wendy and the others. I did what I could, but Levy is still hurt pretty badly."

"Then we have no time to lose." Erza stated. The two others nodded their heads and hurried out the secret entrance Lisanna used.

* * *

A lump began to grow in Lucy's throat as she watched the man break down. He was on his knees hunched into a ball, sobbing loudly. She could feel the energy in the room as a draining sensation, the man just cried. And cried. And cried. It broke her heart, this man had no horrible intention, and she grew a sense of empathy. She was away from her mother for years, and gave up on trying to find a way back into the spirit world. He wanted what she gave up long ago. She couldn't help but admire his persistence and his drive to getting what he wanted. The pain of this man... all the hard years of waiting and envying others for having what he wanted most was pouring out if him all at once. She stepped closer to him slowly. The last time she saw a man like this was when Natsu would have nightmares about his father. All she could do was the way she comforted him, and hoped it would work for him too.

"*_Ahhhh_, _Ahhhh_, _Ahhh_  
Hahren na melana sahlin  
Emma ir abelas  
Souver'inan isala hamin  
Vhenan him dor'felas  
In uthenera na revas"

The elder man looked up, his wide swollen eyes amazed by her voice. Lucy managed to make him stop crying, and kneeled down in front of the man. Placing her hands on his face, caressing his scruffy cheeks as she sang. How she reminded him of her mother. When he was young, she would sing like this to her all the time. She contined to sing soft 'awes' calming him down. Eventually she brought the man in for a strong hard embrace.

_"Vir sulahn'nehn_  
_Vir dirthera_  
_Vir samahl la numin_  
_Vir lath sa'vunin"_

She ended her song as she rubbed his back, fighting the tears in her eyes. Her father truly did love her mother. he really did..."I'm sorry..." he muttered in her shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." she shushed him like a child and continued to hold him.

"I forgive you..." her voice cracked slightly. "But please let my guild go..." The king broke the embrace and looked at his daughter with a puzzled expression.

"Your guild?" he shook his head. "I never had anything to do with your guild." Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and glanced away from the man's brown eyes.

"But if you-" her eyes widen "Then who was responsible for attacking all of us?" her tone became more aggressive. "Who has been trying to mess with _my_ family!?" she ordered at the king. All he could do was look down in disappointment. A traitor was amongst his people.

* * *

Juvia sat with her back agents the stone walls, and Wendy sitting in her lap resting her blue head on the rain woman's large chest. It had been so long since that Dan bastard took Lucy, the guards had tied up their arms in chains and left them there. Happy and Carla where across from them with a chain around their neck not allowing them to fly. Their bodies felt fragile and drained. It was odd though, they haven't done anything like fighting, Juvia even had Wendy in that position incase the guards attacked she could go into a water lock. But they felt as if they where fighting after mission. "I'm tired..." Happy whined.

"That's what you're worried about?" Carla snapped. "What about the fact that one of our guild mates is a celestial spirit?!"

"Well..." Happy chuckled nervously scratching the blue fur behind his head. "I kinda already knew that..."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time.

"You mean to tell us you knew about his secret for a long time and didn't tell us!?" Carla screamed.

"Well Natsu and Lucy said too keep my mouth shut about it and they'll give me fish!"

"Really male cat, _that_ is your priority? FISH!?"

"Besides you yes. It's fish."

The three girls groaned in annoyance. Wendy looked down at the blue exceed in curiosity then back at Juvia. "Do you think Lucy-san is okay?" Juvia looked down at the girl resting on her chest and smiled softly. She began to pet the girl's long blue locks in long slow strokes.

"You seem very attached to Lucy. How long have you known her?"

"I just met her today at the guild. Actually, now that I think about it, Romeo mentioned it being her first time going to the guild, but she was a member since she was my age."

"What?" Juvia's eyes widen in concern for the girl. She could see that the air mage and Lucy had a very strong bond, she saw it in action at the guild and just before Lucy was taken. She knew that her bond with Gray was strong sibling type like the rest of the guild but the pink haired fellow, she just assumed that they all talked to her every day. "What do you mean?"

"Lucy, Natsu and I live outside of the town in the forrest castle." Happy explained. "It was the first time she ever stepped even a foot outside to touch the grass."

_Fallen Star._

"How did you manage to keep contact?"

"Every one came to visit!" Happy announced cheerfully. Wendy and Carla nodded in agreement.

"Happy's right. Romeo said he and Maccao where going to take me and Carla to meet her soon." Wendy said in a yawn. She felt even more drained, and her arms heavy. Juvia continued to pet the girl smiling once again. These strong emotions amazed her. It had only been a few hours, almost a full day, yet these Fairies where far more accepting and loving to everyone in their guild no matter how new they were. She began to under stand why Gray is so attached to it and would risk his life for them, they where his family. Nakama. The girl's eyelids became heavier and heavier, she fought back her sleepiness for as long as she could, but in the end, she lost. She lightly snored on to the water woman's chest, the cats instinctively began to snuggle together and began to snore asleep as well. Juvia looked at the group as a whole, wondering why their bodies where so drained if they haven't even fought.

* * *

Erza and Jellal began running along side the take-over sister down the Dungeon halls. Their bodies felt normal again and where ready for battle. How odd. Lisanna was in her cat form trying to sniff out what ever she could of the other sky wizards. It was really hard seeing as they had no idea where to go. "I know for a fact that the knights earlier where talking about the girls they caught. They should be around here." Erza thought out loud."Are you sure Levy's therory is correct."

"We aren't sure," Lisanna huffed "but Levy is almost never wrong." Lisanna lifted her nose slightly higher. Fish? She came to a sudden halt and began to sniff properly.

"What is it?"

"I think I smell fish?" the pixie haired girl answered cringing her nose. Jellal rose a brow to her.

"You _think_?"

"I'm not as good as Natsu okay! Don't judge me!" she whined at the bluenette. She lifted up her nose to one of the hallway doors peeking threw the small window. She gasped in excitement at what was inside. "Erza! Open this one!" The scarlet haired woman nodded and stepped forward. She extended her arm to the side.

"Re-quip Hammer!" she chanted. A flash of light appeared on her hand forming a large metal hammer with the biggest head in the world. The others stepped back while the red head arched back like she was a about to hit a baseball. With one large swing, she broke the door blasting it into tiny bits. Lisanna and Jellal blocked the dust with their arms. They waved off the smoke for a moment waiting for it to clear, inside there was a half asleep Juvia with a sleeping air mage on her and exceeds near by. Lisanna rushed to Juvia and immediately began picking the locks while Erza tried to wake the child in her arms. "How are you two? are you okay?"

"Juvia's fine. Tired...but fine...check on Wendy." she groaned painfully. Jellal stepped in and kneeled at the chains. He inspected them closely in his hands. They seemed to be suffering the same symptoms as he and Erza a while ago. His partner glanced up in concern.

"What is it Jellal?"

"I think these chains might be cursed with a draining power magic." he said scratching his chin. "That would explain us being so tired after a while of being locked up." Erza nodded. and turned back to the child still trying to wake her. Lisanna finally managed to get the locks off of the water woman and child and began to move to the cats on the foot of them.

"You guys go and get a head start on trying to find Levy and Cana. They need Wendy's help." she ordered unlocking the cats and shaking hem awake. The knight mage narrowed her eyes at the Strauss.

"Why should you have all the fun?"

"We don't have time to argue!" she stood and took off. "I'll try to sniff out Lucy, you guys go save Levy!" she called out.

* * *

Natsu landed on his feet and balancing himself with his palm. He glanced around for any more attackers, Elfman was punching everything in sight with his beast soul arms, Jet and Droy did their usual tag team plant shit, and Gray was launching Ice rockets at the monsters. Things where going a lot smoother in his opinion. "Gray!" the raven haired man looked over his shoulder. "You guys got this right?"

"Are you kidding me?" he snorted "It's a piece of cake!"

A sudden light in the center on the arena began glowing. The crew covered their eyes for a moment of blindness, when the light finally dimmed down, their eyes widen at what they saw. "LOKE!?" Natsu growled dashing to the orange haired man at full force. Loke positioned himself in a defensive stance waiting for the right moment to strike. Natsu speed up getting closer and closer arching his fist back, "Fire Dragon Ir-" Loke quickly stepped aside grabbing Natsus arm and swimming his body out of the way. The spirit clapped his hands together preparing a ball of light, launching it to the beast behind the dragon man. Natsu stood there with his jaw to his mouth, Loke saved him. The orange haired man looked over his shoulder glaring at the pink freak.

"Do you trust me now?"

"Not really but thanks." Natsu jumped on his feet dusting him self off. He glanced around more attackers approached the two. He prepared his hands lighting them on fire, Loke did the same with light. They began kicking and punching away the beast. "How did you get here? Where's Lucy!?" he grunted between battled.

"She's fine! She's with my master."

Natsu jerked his head to the man. "Master?"

"Yes, I'm not exactly Human remember?" he grabbed a beast by the horns and threw it effortlessly across to Elfman, who punched it to it's death.

"Who's the owner of your key?"

Loke stayed silent for a moment and concentrated on his battle, making Natsu red with anger.

"Answer me damn it!"

"The King." he said bluntly. Natsu crushed a skull and turned back to the spirit. His eyes widen and his chest pounded hard. It hurt. A lot. One of his nakama was a traitor. He was going to take her there in the first place, how could he...? He raised her, and took Lucy in when she had no where els to go, and that entire time she was being taken care of by the same man who wanted her for god knows what. "Don't look at me like that! It's not what you think okay!"

"NO!" Natsu tackled the spirit down and pinning his body to the ground. He let out a deep throat growl, his skin began to feel tighter and harder forming scales around his face. "You used her!" he yelled in a deep deadly voice. "You LIED to her! She TRUSTED you!"

"I wanted to keep her away from him!" Loke shouted back grabbing on to Natsu's wrist. "I was ordered to keep her safe, along with a few others! We took her in as a job, but we fell in love with her-!" his voice cracked forming a lump in his throat. His eyes became glassy with tears. Natsu's expressed soften as did his grip on the man's shirt. The look in Loke's eye was filled with pain and sorrow, he had lost Lucy for so many years, and finally had her. And still could't do much to protect his little girl. "When she became old enough..." he continued. "She was to be taken back to earthland to take her rightful place as princess. And she would use any magic ability she had to try to physically transport his highness to see his lover." Loke looked away in shame, his bangs covered his eyes. "But.. she was growing up to fast..." his head began jogging with memories of the small girl who showed up playing near the castle one day. She was adorable with her short hair tied up in two pig tails, and her mother was beautiful as ever with her gentle brown eyes and the golden locks rolling off her waist. They where both smiling and laughing despite all that's happen to them. "We took them in, and in a week, she grew an inch. She aged so fast, in two months she went from 5 to 7... and we loved her so much." the lump in his throat was beginning to get harder to hold back. "We knew we were going to lose her, so we wanted to talk to the king ourselves-all of us- to see if she could stay... but then... some one heard in the palace, and began to manipulate other spirits."

"And started an uprising because they didn't want Lucy to stay in that world." finished the pinkette climbing off the spirit. the fighting around them seemed to slow to an almost complete stop. Loke sat up running his fingers threw his mane, nodding at the man's statement. The dragon man couldn't help but have empathy, he loved the girl too. Maybe in a different way, but it was just as strong and powerful as the family she left behind had for her.

"That's right. So She told you?"

"The parts she remembers."

"Hm... So I'm guessing she doesn't remember the spell." he thought out loud placing his hands on his chin. "But I thought for sure..." If his memory was right, the girl pulled off a spell that was too advanced for her age, and too much for her to handle with a child body. What really bugged him was how she learned a spell like that in the first place, he never taught her anything like that. He glanced up, the rest of the team had already been surrounding him, waiting for an answer. Even Mira and Gildarts had returned from the other arena. "How long have we been down here?" he asked innocently.

"Sun rise will be here in two hours, so we've been fighting for quite some time, now I believe you where telling us something?" she crossed her arms over her large chest. Loke opened his mouth about to speak when-

_**"LISSSSAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"Luce?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So Leo came for a few minutes to regenerate and then he left?" Aries asked the tall goat man in front of her. He nodded. She shook her head in disbelief, Leo had left them to go find the missing princess for a few days, then he suddenly shows us out of no where hurt and worn out, only to go back. "Well, did he say anything els? Did he find Lucy? Is she okay?"

"He did, and says that she aged at the speed of a human. "Capricorn sighed forming a slight heartfelt smile at the pinkette. "She's fully grown now... and beautiful and happy like Layla." Aries placed her hand over her chest giving a small gasp. She longed the day to see Lucy as a grown happy woman. Luce must have adjusted to the time speed in Earthland, which is much faster than the spirit worlds. One day in the spirit world is the equivalent to 3 months, so to them, Leo must have been there for at least year. If Lucy was fully grown now, she must have looked about 18 to 20, but Gods know she's only about a year old in Sprit world years. If she was doing her math right, she should have been a lot older than what she might look like. Possibly about 30 years old. Having been born and living there must have slowed her growth, then turned back to her original human time when she blasted herself to Earthland. She wanted to see the blonde with all her heart. It brought her joy that their little princess found happiness down there, she just wished that she was there to see it too.

"When will he be back?"

"He's most likely in a fight right now, which means he would be back in another few minutes to regenerate again."

"Hopefully he will bring the princess home this time..." suddenly a blast of light began shining under the clouds where they stood. It was more a beakon light with a great amount of power. "What's going on down there?"

"I don't know, it looks like Leo's magic, but it's different..."

"Do you think its our little princess?"

* * *

Jellal carried Wendy bridal style, she was still too weak to run. Juvia did what she could and ran along side them with Erza, the exceeds managed to gain some power back and flew over the mages. They all followed Wendy's sharp dragon nose threw the hallways and made sharp turns left and right. It was a much better and faster rout than following Lisanna's cat nose, thank gods for the tiny dragon. They needed to get there fast, according to the take-over mage, Levy was badly bitten on her leg and Natsu singed the wound close to prevent bleeding. In almost no time at all, they reached the two Fairy Tail wizards on the ground agent the all under a lantern. Cana looked up, her face immediately brighten up. "You guys made it! And just in time before sun rise!" she smiled at the group approaching them, then knitted her eye brows together. "Wait wheres-"

"She wen't after Lucy. " Jellal filled in. Cana opened her mouth about to burst into a fit when Jellal held up his hand and placed the child next to the injured mage. "We don't have time for this. Wendy get started." the small girl nodded and held her hands out over the burned leg. Her hands began to glow with a gentle light blue hue. Levy's muscles tensed for a moment, then slowly began to relax again. It was a nice cooling sensation on her throbbing hot leg. The bookworm took in a deep relaxing sigh.

"Thank you Wendy..."

"Don't use your energy." the child ordered as she continued to heal up the leg. The older mages stared in awe at the girl. So much talent in a small body should be illegal. The skin began to fuse and smooth out evenly, it was a slow process, but it as worth it.

"You're doing great kid, keep it up." Cana routed. "At this rate, we should be making it out before sun rise!"

"And when will that be?" Erza asked.

"About 2 hours or so from now."

Wendy paused her magic for a moment, something was disturbing her ear drums. She jerked her head to the hallway looking on into the darkness. The group looked at her with concern. "Did you guys hear that?" the girl asked. No one spoke trying to pay close attention to what the girl was talking about. So far nothing. "There's something wrong..."

_**"LISSSSAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The group gasped. "That was Lucy!" Happy cried.

* * *

"That would be me." a voice called from behind. The Heartfillias jerked their heads to the door and stood up. There at the frame stood Dan and his father with a white pixie hared young maiden in his grip. Lucy's muscles tensed up in defense along with her stance. She gritted her teeth together.

"Let her go!"

"Not until you show us how you did it." Dan snapped back. Lucy shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid! Only highly trained Wizards could pull off that spell and survive, now how did you do it?!"

"What spell?!"

"The one you used to get here!"

Lucy was now more confused than ever. "_What_?" I guess her secret of being half spirit wasn't a secret to them.

"Don't be stupid, our spirit told us all about your Urano Metria."

"How should I know if I can't remember?"

The older man squeezed Lisanna's arm tighter growing impatient. "Maybe _this_-" he threw the maiden hard on the floor making her land in a thud and letting out a scream. "-will help you remember!" the knight gave a good strong kick in the girl's torso with his metal covered foot. Lisanna gave out a loud painful grunt, then another and another. Lucy was about to dash her way to the girl when she felt something tug at her arms. She turned her head to see two spirits dressed in black grabbing her and the king and holding her body too close for comfort.

"Long time no see..." they grinned evilly. She tried to shake out of their grip to get to her friend.

"Hang on Lisanna!" she heard how the mage grunted and squealed in pain as the Captain continued to beat her. "Leave her ALONE!" Lucy screamed in horror. "Please!" the hits grew harder, and faster on the girl's body. Lisanna lifted her arms trying her best to block as many of them as hse could, but she never defended from the ground before, she was alway on the attacking side in fights. The man grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress that was now torn and began slapping her around with his scale covered hands. The slaps echoed loud threw the walls of the room, Lucy's eyes widen with tears watching one of her closest nakama being beaten. Her heart sank down to her stomach so fast it was painful. "I'll do anything! Just please stop!"

"TELL ME THE SPELL!"

"I DON'T REMEMBER IT! WHAT CAN THAT SPELL DO ANYWAY!?"

"It controls stars you idiot! With that you can wild it to do anything you wish! And I wish for that bastard to be dead by 'natural causes'!" he yelled pointed at the king. "I could spread this country out far and wide, and build it's power to a higher level. It was because of me we are here in the first place! All this bastard thinks about is his damn taboo of a child and lover! With both of you out of the way _I_ would be next in line."

Lucy shock her head in discuss at the man. He was cruel, cold and heartless, and unfit selfish leader that would lead this country to ruin. She glaced at the son of this man, he just leaned agents the doorframe without a single care in the world. He was completely indifferent to what has been going on, he let his father go mad with power. The Captain took in a deep breath trying to calm his angry racing heart. "Now," he gritted painfully threw his teeth and tossing Lisanna aside. She landed near the blonde's feet lie a rag doll and groaned in pain. "how did you do the spell?"

_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._

"I told you, I don't remember..."

The knight's breathing became uneasy, his eyes raged with madness and fire. He reached his arm around him pulling out his sword. Lisanna's eyes widen slightly, with the little power she had left, she began pushing her self off the floor. Her arms wobbled and caved on her, it was no use, she had used too much magic trying to help the others and fighting outside trying to break in the castle. The man gripped on to the sword's handle as if his life was on the line. Suddenly, he dashed at full force and speed to the blonde. Lucy glared at the man unafraid and full aware of her fate. She was ready to end it all, Natsu and Happy could go back home, the girls would be safe, Erza would be free, and the whole thing would just become a memory to them. She closed her eyes preparting for the sword's cold silver to piece her torso. The Spirit holding her panicked like the coward he was and pooffed back to his world. Lucy still stood there strong and firm with her eyes shut tightly. Lisanna's eyes spilled tears, watching the girl she loved like a sister just accept her fate, in the mater of seconds. How could she? No, it won't happen.

"NOOOOOO-"

Thud. Lucy felt the hard floor on her check, but no metal. No impact. Just a scream. A scream. Lucy slowly crept her eyes open. She was frozen cold and still. Her heart stopped and her body went numb. No, this can't be happening. It was a nightmare. It was just that. That's it. It wasn't real. Lisanna wasn't standing in her place with her arms out. Her body wasn't still, and it wasn't bleeding. Lucy was just dreaming. Wake up Lucy! Wake Up Damn it!

Cough.

A chunk of blood oozed out of the Strauss's mouth. Snapping Lucy back, this was real... The sword slide out slowly from the girl's body, causing the girl to collapse. Lucy reacted quickly and caught the girl into her arms laying her down. She cradled her upper body on her lap. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no! Lisanna." she chocked out. Her eyes began to burn with tears just by looking at her. The blue eyes that where so alive and filled with life where fading. Her pale skin losing more color to a gray hue.

"L...luc...y..." the girl turned her head and glanced up at the honey-brown kaleidoscope eyes. The lump in Lucy's throat got worse, but she nodded her head and carrest the short white hairs on the girl's head.

"That's r-r-right s-s-sw-weath-heart." she sniffed. "I-I'm here." the take-over mage began to wheeze out slightly. Small but strong coughs of blood gushed out of her mouth again. Lucy shushed her and began to rock her slightly. "T-there i-i-i-it's g-g-oning to b-be fine okay? W-wendy wi-ll f-ix you!" she sniffed again trying to keep her calm. "J-just stay with me!" The large round blue eyes glow was getting dimmer and dimmer bye the second. Lisanna smiled her famous sweet angelic smile. "Why would you-"

"You...once...pr..cted...me...from a...dragon...I...needed to..return the...favor..." Lisanna smiled even wider. "It..was...my...turn to...protect...the princess."

Lucy's eyes widen.

_The pinkette laughed mocking the girls and contuned his chase with a hand filled with fire. "I am the mighty Dragneel Dragon here to eat your souls!"_

_"AAHHH!" The girls squealed at the threat trying harder to move their feet. Erza and Cana began getting annoyed at the boy teasing the girls and Levy gave up and began to read a book she found in the library next to their supervisor. Lisanna tripped over her dress, diving head first onto the hard floor. "Ouch!" Lucy stopped and ran back after her tring to help her stand on her feet, but the young girl was too tired and out of breath. "Go without me Lucy, save yourself." She puffed dramatically._

_"No, I'll never leave a friend behind!" The blonde announced bravely. Natsu was catching up getting closer to the girls, Lucy took a stand in front of the fallen girl standing her guard. "I shall protect the princess!"_

Her chest ached, it was one of her most cherished memories with her friends in that castle. "Oh sweetie how coul-" she paused. The girl's eyes began to flutter shut. Lucy shaked her softly making her fight them open. "No-no-no-np stay with me!" she ordered. The blue eyes went gray, along with her skin, the rose in her cheeks turned red. "No-no-no! Lisanna!" the eyes shut, her mouth was slightly open letting out a small groan. "Lisanna...Lisanna!"

No, this couldn't happen. She couldn't lose her. Not like this. Memories of her playing tag and sewing together fluttered her mind. She remembered the first time she brought up Bixlow in a conversation and how her face lit up, and how she helped out with the outfit, and how she turned into a mouse so Happy would chase her. Lucy shook her body again. A painful void filled her chest, her head was dizzy, and her little sister's life force was nearly gone. "No. Lisanna. Lisanna Wake up." She ordered in her stern Erza voice. "Don't you dare leave me like t-t-this Wake up!" her voice cracked again the tears blurred her vision of the girl, and falling right on the beautiful face. "Wake Up! Lisanna! Lisanna!"

She could no longer deny it. She was leaving her, the Strauss was leaving. Lucy held the girl's body to her chest holding her tight. She couldn't hold the pain in anymore.

_**"LISSSSAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_


	14. Chapter 14

The floor under them began to shake violently. The blonde gripped on to Lisanna tighter close to her chest letting g of all the tears and not caring that her cloths where drenching in blood. "_**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" She roared loudly at the top of her lungs. The king backed away as far as he could along with the other males as the girl screamed in agony. The floors continued to shake with a mighty force, and her body began to glow with a bright golden aura. Her hair rose slightly floating in the air and becoming surrounding with diamond sparkled. Her screamed echoed for miles and didn't stop, her lungs felt like they where about to cave in, but she didn't care. She was numb to physical pain. The king fell to his knees in fear, Dan hid like a coward behind a statue and the arrogant Captain Straight backed up in fear. Their large brown eyes bugging out in the horror of watching the star mage. Suddenly, she couldn't hear. Not even her own screaming, just a loud numbing ring.

Images of her mother and father figure lying on the ground filled her head. She saw the bruises, cuts and torn clothing everywhere on them. The words began pouring into her brain again. She remembered, all of it. The words where an instinct she was born with, she could see how she attacked as a mere child, and she remembered how she fell from the sky before everything faded to blackness.

A beam of strong light stuck out to the ceiling from the girl's body. The light blasted thew the stone making a large hole just above them.

* * *

The master stood in awe and shock at what he saw threw the Lacrima. He never knew the girl would have that type of magic inside of her. Her pure anger and emotion was holding nothing back. He only hopped she didn't become a monster...

* * *

Jellal carried Levy instead of Wendy while he ran down the halls. The tiny bluenette ran as the head of the small group leading with her nose. The earth shaking didn't effect them at all, it helped them move faster. She heard a few more footsteps pounding on the stone floors echoing near by. She jerked to head to the side to see the pink haired dragon man running along side her,"Natsu!" with a peak over her shoulder she noticed the rest of the fairies where there. He didn't respond. His face was serious and determined looking straight on. They followed the blonde's screams and her vanilla sent to a staircase on ground level. They didn't hesitate to rush up it. They ran past a few knights that where too terrified to fight. The shakes grew more violent. They reached a pair of large mahogany door, and without a second though Natsu, Gray and Erza kicked the door open. The group gasped at the sight of Lucy's bright glow and screams. Their eyes widen their chest began to tighten. Lucy silanced her screams and shot open her eyes giving a glare of death at the captain a few yards from her. Her eyes glowed with a magic circle in her honey-brown pupils with a kaleidoscope pattern. They glowed as bright as the sun.

Wendy began to get a painful faint feeling in her head. She groaned digging her fingers in her long blue locks gripping to her scalp. Natsu glanced at her in worry, "Wendy!" the girl lost her balance and nearly collapse on to the ground. The pinkette caught her just in time before she hit the ground. The room began to darken with black, indigo and violet lights auras. The sparkles around her hair spread out amongst the aura, giving the illusion a universal sky. The group glanced around and tenced up before having their eyes fall on the blonde again. What _was_ she doing? _How_ was she doing it? Loke's eyes widen with fear, he knew exactly what she was doing.

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..." _Lucy chanted darkly. As the words escaped her lips, Juvia's eyes rolled back and lost all feeling in her body. The bluenette's body failed her, and leaned to the side, Gray managed to catch her before she hit the ground completely. He called her name out in panic. Lucy continued.

_"With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..." _Happy and Carla's wings faded and crashed to the ground. "Happy!" Natsu jerked his head to the blonde with a confused and worried face. What ever she was doing, it was hurting her friends. "Luce! What are you doin'?!" he yelled out. the aura became more vibrant and lively, orbs of colorful planets began to glow around her in different firey colors. Levy groaned in Jellal's arms, understanding what is going on.

"She's sucking out their magic!" she answered. "I was right! Their magic amplify her power!" she glanced around at the people she listed, Loke wasn't as effected as the rest of the 6.

"WHAT?!"

"She's using a lost magic!" Loke yelled out. "There's no way of stopping it now."

_"Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine_!"

Loke grabbed the exceeds and ducked down facing away from the scene. As if by instict, the team did the same.

_**"Urano Metria!"**_

The ground suddenly stopped shaking. The lights where so blinding, it sent them in a white void. Natsu held the small girl close to his chest covering her face and closing his eyes tightly. They could feel the white light still on them for what seemed like hours. After they felt the light dim back to it's original state, the group turned back to the blonde. Lucy was painting hard and uneven, glaring at the spot where the Captain once stood. In his place, was a few scraps of metal, and a pile of ashes. Her eyes soften for a moment and traveled back to the mage in her arms. She released her tight grip, cradling the mage like a child once more. With the tips of her fingers she brushed the white bangs out of Lisanna's beautiful face. "You're still alive..." she whispered. "I know it... Feel it...you just _have_ to be..."

Mira squinted her eyes slightly. "Lisanna...?" she whispered. Her eyes focused a bit longer, they where still adjusting to the sudden change of light. She rubbed her eyes for a moment. Yes, it was her sisters sitting in a large pool of blood. Her blue doe eyes widen with fear and shock. "Lisanna!" she screamed in horror dashing to the blonde. Elfman was not far behind. They slid next to the blonde surrounding her and hovering over the rad-doll body. "No-No-no-no-no!" Mira covered her mouth feeling that the lump in her throat was about to burst out. Her eyes flooded with tears. Elfman's as well, he covered his face with his large monster arms hiding it and fell on his knees trembling. "She can't be-no!" Mira screamed as the rest of the group walked up behind slowly. Their faces red and puffy with sorrow faces. Gray carried a weak Juvia, Natsu had Wendy, and the lion spirit had the exceeds. A few of the guys looked away, fighting back the tears with Elfman. Cana gripped on to her father's cape as he held her close, Erza and Levy hid their faces in Jellal's chest and neck with soft tears shedding.

"She's still here..." Lucy whispered. The white haired siblings looked up with wide hopeful red puffy eyes. "I can feel her magic...we can still save her." she managed to say without crying. Levy and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"I know you are all tired, and almost out of magic, but if you Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Loke combine their magic," Levy placed her finger on her chin. "They can pull off a healing spell with everything they've got that is strong enough to heal her." Loke looked at the girl curiously.

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything." Loke grinned slightly. He was almost out of magic, and so was his little princess. He could still get what he wanted. "Does anyone know a spell strong enough?"

"Sacrefisio." Lucy added. Wendy widen her eyes at the girl and opened her mouth to protest. "No Wendy, it'll be safe. I know we will get physicly hurt, but if its divided into the 6 of us the damaged wouldn't be that bad." Wendy nodded hesitantly, they didn't have much of an option right now. Time was not on their side. Natsu placed the child next to the blonde, as Gray did with Juvia. Loke sat in front of them moving a trembling Mira to the side and placed the cats on his lap. The 6 placed their hand on Lisanna's ribs with their hands overlapping, took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Wendy began to murmur some accent chants under her breath concentrating. The injury glowed a baby blue folded her fingers over her mouth praying quietly to the gods, her blue eyes twinkled with hope. Elfman looked fearful at his younger sister and wrapped himself around Mira in a guarding way. They held hands squeezing eachother tightly. The chant went on for a bit longer.

"Sacreficio..." Wendy whispered in the end. The glow faded back revealing perfect pale skin instead of a gushy blood glob. Loke smiled as his eyes began to dull, and felt a sharp scratch on his ribs. He placed his hands on Lucy's shoulder's who opened her eyes.

"I'll see you later." he grinned. His body began to sparkle slightly and fade "It's time..." he faded out leaving Happy and Carla sitting on the ground. He was completely out of magic and was injured, he had returned to the spirit world to heal. Lucy ignored the lion and looked down at the girl in her arms with Mira hovering over her on the other side. The group waited anxiously. The 6 felt a sharp pain like Loke, And their eyes dulled out due to their lose of all their magic power, it must have worked right? Moments past but still nothing.

She was still.

Still as a stone.

She was gone...

They weren't strong enough...

A small groan escaped her lips. Lucy handed the girl to Mira. "Lisanna?" the mage groaned again twitching her eyes, and trying to open them. "Lisanna?" Mira asked again anxiously. The young woman fluttered her eyes open slowly. Her vision was blurry and only seeing a pale white blob.

"M...Mira-nii?"

"Lisanna!" the siblings cheered. Mira pulled her sister to her chest sobbing on her shoulder. Elfman extended his arms around both of their slim figures. "Lisa-na!" Mira cried holding her tightly. "W-we th-thought w-w-we lost y-y-you!" Lisanna hugged her sister back tightly smiling. The group gazed at the adorable moment in pure joy. Natsu gazed in amazement, one of his closest nakama was able to survive with Lucy's magic, and defeated a knight into ashes. Literally. He knew she had something in her, just never though her emotions would be so strong that her power would suck out others of a similar magic. He was proud to say the least. Smiling he looked over his shoulder to see his partner.

"Luce you did gr-" His face fell, she wasn't there. "Luce?" he jerked his head around the room trying to find her. He stopped when he saw her a few yards away speaking with an older man under neath the hole in the ceiling. The moonlight shined brightly on them. She was glowing and sparkling again, but this time it was an angelic glow with gentle stars. The man grabbed her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Luce!" the dragon man called out. The two Heartfilias turned their heads to see him. She was crying, but they weren't sad tears, and they didn't fall to the floor, but floated up to the sky, her hair was floating too, just like when she was using her magic. Slowly she began hovering a few inches off the stone floor.

_Lucy was standing in front of him, again, she was older. She was literally glowing in gold and silver everywhere and was hovering over him with her lower body higher than the rest. Natsu was cupping her face with his large hands and she had her perfect hands placed on his wrist. She looked sad and in pain deep in her eyes, but didn't stop smiling. Her tears __didm't fall down her face, they rose flying past her. Her lower half began dissolving beautify into stars, slowly crawling to her torso. He panicked, she was disappearing from him forever. He gripped her face tighter, trying to pull her close, he could hear a soft whisper from her, but could't make out the words. He looked at her large kaleidoscope eyes, calling her name begging to not leave. "I'm sorry Natus…I'm so sorry…"_

That painful dream. That _nightmare_ he's had so many times... no. He dashed to the golden girl at full speed as she began to rise again. "No-no-no-no Luce!" his panicky voice snapped the happy group from their moment of joy to the glowing girl. She was hovering higher and higher. Natsu jumped grabbing her hand with her guild mark. "No Luce no!" he yelled angrily. "You are not leaving me!" her face sadden at the man. He pulled her down, making her lower half of her body and skirt float higher than the rest of her upper body. She placed both hands on his, and he pulled again bringing her closer to him.

"Natsu...I'm out of magic...I'm not the one doing this..."

Natsu felt tears streaming down his face. They actually burned on his scaly skin. "What do you mean?" he forced out of his teeth.

"Spirits can't live without magic..." she crooked out.

His dark eyes widen as he shook his head in denial. "No Lucy, no." his voice was cracking. "You're not leaving me please!" he cried out. He pulled in what he could to his chest and held her. She hugged back with what little strength she had left.

"_Words are born, into air.._." she sang. Natus pulled her apart and held her face shaking his head.

"Luce dont-"

"_And quickly fade out in the wind_."

"Luce please-"

"_But they find, their way inside you  
where they live on forever more.." _She placed one of her hands on his chest over his heart and the left on his cheek. She rubbed his face softly looking deep into his eyes.  
"_When the skies are dark and full of rain,_  
_look inside you heart._  
_A light, so warm will come and glow,_  
_Shinning just like the sun._."

"Stop it Luce!"

Her feet began to dissolve into stars just like in his nightmares. He felt a tug on his leg, Lucy looked down to see Happy with big black eyes filled with tears. She smiled softly at the cat.

"_You can see just now much you've grown_  
_How strong you are._  
_Love, will open up to you._  
_And it starts from the day that you._.." she turned back to Natsu and placed her forehead onto his. Her body up to her waist was now gone dizzolving into the stars.

"I love you.." he chocked out.

"_First heard those words.._." she cried out the last few notes smiling at him. His hands pulled her in. Their lips pressed against each other, it was soft, sweet, and tender. The best few seconds of her life. His pips where hot and smooth, and tasted like spicy curry. She pulled apart and began to let go. "I love you too." she smiled. Her body began to feel heavier, it was beginning to be hard for Natsu to hold her down. Se began to float higher, the pinkette tried his best to pull her down, but she was being pulled back up by force.

"No Lucy!" Happy called "We need you here! We love you too!" he cried. His sad eyes gushing out with crocodile tears.

"I have to go now. I'm sorry."

"NO LUCE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T!" Natsu yelled

She was slipping out of his arms, he was just holding her with her guild mark hand. She glanced around at her nakama, all of them crying and had sad faces.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered glancing back at Natsu. She was slipping out of his hands. Held on to her fingers as tight as she would. She gave him the most genuine and beautiful smile she's ever made. Why was she smiling? WHY!? Out of all this that's happen, she's happy?! "Thank you for giving me the greatest adventure...but don't worry..." her torso was halfway gone. "we'll make more soon." she slipped out of his grip and began to fly backwards up into the sky past the ceiling. She couldn't find words to describe how much they all meant to her, and how happy she was that Lisanna got to live out of all this, even if it cost her, her life. Her nakama was safe now, and she couldn't ask for more. With her smile still bright on her face, she waved and made an 'L' sign with her hand shouing off her pink fairy tattooed on her hand.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried out. "LUCY! NOOO! COME BACK!" he jumped into the air as high as he could, and blasted fire out of his feet giving him a boost. He extended his arm as far as he could, his fingers inches away from hers. she reached out for him. Her face began to dizzolve into stars.

"Goodbye.." her voiced echoed out. The pinkette fell crashing to the ground face first to the stone floor. He quickly got back up on his feet ignoring the scratches on his face. He looked up, her guild park was the last thing he saw, before drifting off into the diamonds of the twilight before the sunrise of the sky.

"**LUCYYYYYY**!" he roared. "Please...!" He broke down. The pain in his chest was tight and suffocating. He ignored the others's calls for Lucy's return, all he could do now is hunch over yelling at the floor with the ears still burning his face. "Natsu..." he heard a small squeak. He glanced up from his sobs, to see a blurry version of a crying Happy threw his tears. "Bring her back..." he chocked out. "Please bring her back!" Natsu pulled in his little foster child to his chest shanking his head. The exceed buried his face in the pinkette's neck, the human did the same. They held each other with quiet sobs over the blonde.

Cana buried her face into her father's chest once more along with Wendy trying to wipe her tears. Gildarts held the girls tightly wiping away the silent tears on his face. Gray fell on his knees, hiding his face in his elbow with Juvia on his shoulder, his little sister was gone. Erza and Levy cried uncontrollably and went back to Jellal who could only hold them. He felt awful, but couldn't cry, he didn't know the girl at all, but from her actions, she seemed as strong willed as any other fairy so she had his respects. The white haired siblings bundled up together with Lisanna crying the loudest of the three. But still, no was was as broken as the family she raised in the castle. It was little, and broken, but it was hers, and she was theirs.

Now she was up above amongst the stars. The beautiful young woman with the sun in her eyes was gone. She was now Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm kinda on a sugar rush right now cause I ate chocolate cake and coffee which is not a very good combo. Please leave reviews you guys! I might not answer every question but I do read them :) thank you for the wonder comments by the way. They motivate me to write more. I know this is bad to say right here right now, but you guys should check out my other story that I really like called 'How to be a heart Breaker', and help spread this fanfic around pretty please with a cherry on top! *puppy dog eyes*


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since Lucy's way back to the sky. The king had given the Fairy Tail Guild the gift of being honorary knights, and granted Jellal his freedom. Immediately he asked Gildarts to join the guild, and was accepted without hesitation. Dan some how managed to disappear during the act, and the king ordered search parties for the traitor, as soon as he was to be found he would have been court martialed and executed. When they got back to the guild, it was nearly destroyed. The battle was just as bad in the town as it was in the castle, the roof was gone, and the walls where black stained with fire and blood. No fatalities thank Mavis. The guild was cheering in joy when they saw Erza amongst the returned group, but their sad expressions said another story. They explained with heavy hearts about Lucy's tragic death, and the place wasn't joyous any more. Romeo fought back tears holding on to Cana, who lest let the silver streams fall on her cheek slowly, Macao burred his face in his palm hiding his tears, Wabaka just reached for the first barrel of alcohol and began chugging it down. Laxus just stormed out without saying a word, Mira had to run after him, she was the only one who had seen him cry, and she knows its the only way he'd let out the pain. Gray stayed in the corner of the torn up guild with a bottle of beer and Juvia rubbing his back. The master had come back after a couple of days, he explained how he had been watching his children from the counsel's headquarters, and could help but breakdown. One of his children was gone... Natsu didn't show up at all after the fight, he and happy went straight back to the castle they once called home with Lucy, and Locked themselves in the highest room in the tallest tower. They covered themselves with the sheets of the bed they all shared and just curled up there next to one one another. Her sent brought back memories...great memories...

_"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Wake up!" the blonde girl pushed the pink boy trying to shake him awake. The dragon child groaned and waked the girl and kitten away muttering about how he wanted to sleep more. Stubborn as she was, she pushed and shoved until the boy landed on the floor in a loud thump. "I said get up! we have a surprise for you!" she cheered. The pinkette groaned loudly in pain and rubbing the back of his throbbing head. _

_"Luce, what the hell..." he rubbed his dark eyes open to see the blonde wearing a party ball dress from one of the closets instead of her usual drapery casual dresses. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Why are you wearing that?"_

_"Just get your lazy ass off the floor and hurry!" she jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room with Happy flying close behind. Natsu just rolled his eyes getting up. The girl was so weird, and a pain in the ass at times. She was also rubbing off Happy, which was bad for him, now he'll for sure lose the next argument they have. He slipped on a shirt and rushed down the spiral staircase following the girl's sent of vanilla and Happy's fish. His nose soon ended up leading him to the dinning room. He pushed open the old creaky doors, his eyes bugged out at the glorious display of food. She had cooked,baked, and prepared every dish she ever learned in a classic but fancy display on the long 50 yard yd table. She stood at the end of the table bubbly and cherry with Happy in her arms. Her smile was wide and eager and she could stop bouncing. "Well?" she asked anxiously "What do you think?" _

_His jaw dropped with a glossy sting of drool handing on the side."W-what's all this?"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the pair at the end cheered. "Dig in!"_

Natsu pulled the cat in closer to him, he couldn't really let him go, not him. Not another... His eyes watered at the memory, he turned 14 and the rest of his friends where off on training or harder missions that took a few days so they didn't see him. But Lucy remembered, and she made the best out of it.

_The blonde patted his bleeding forehead with a wet cloth, Natsu flinched at the touch. "Ouch!" he hissed. "That hurts!"_

_"Serves you right!" she nagged. "You know you shouldn't go off too far from your patrol area in the first place and pick a fight for no reason!" she patted the large gash softly calming her rage. The idiot got bored and haven't gotten himself a good fight in a while. He wasn't allowed to fight Lucy-according to Erza-so he went a bit too far in the forest and beat up a few hunters twice his size. He won, but did get hurt pretty badly. If it wasn't for Happy, he would have bleed half to death in the middle of no where. She was pissed at his reckless behavior. She scrolled at him while cleaning his wounds. His face fell looking at her sponge off his bare torso. _

_"I'm sorry..." he mumbled._

_"You should be!" she snapped. "You where gone for more than 5 hours Natsu! Do you know how that feels!" her voice cracked slightly. She could feel tears filling up her honey colored eyes. "I was worried half to death! I couldn't see you threw any of the windows! You could have been killed!"_

_"But I wasn't-"_

_"What would Happy and I done if you were gone!? Huh?!"_

_She stopped and gave him a hard glare with her glassy eyes. He couldn't help but stare back, even when was usually cute when she was mad, but this... She was hanging around Erza too much. His heart sank slightly, her face was mad, but her eyes where scared. Scared! She looked down at his cut on his ribs and removed the one on his head. "Don't..." she sniffed. "Don't go off trying to be the hero like that okay...?" her voice trembled slightly and she covered her face with her long golden locks. He nodded slowly and said nothing, scared that she might blow up in his face again. "Good..."_

_"Can we eat soon...?" he asked sheepishly "Those bastards didn't have any fire for me to eat." she looked up at him smiled and shaking her head and giggling. _

_"Idiot."_

The songs she sang replayed in his head over and over again along with the memories. Some of them made him chuckle slightly, he looked out the window at the clear sky, it was a beautiful midday. But he didn't care, his eyes traveled back to the cat in his arms who had cried himself to sleep. There was a steam of wet fur that lead from his eyes. He muttered a few words in his sleep. "Ma...ma..." his heart cracked. Lucy was like a mother to the exceed, she bathed him, fed him, hell, she raised both of them. They really didn't know what to do now that she was gone. It's been days... he lost track of how many exactly. It could have been weeks for all he knew. All they ever do was lay there in the bed and sleep, slouching in their misery. If it wasn't for Lisanna and Mira shoving plates of food under their door, they would have been starved by now. The closest of their friends have been staying in the castle keeping an eye on the two of them, but it wasn't much to watch, Natsu wouldn't let anyone in the room. It was his, Happy's and Lucy's only. It was his nest. And dragons are very possessive about their things.

Lisanna was on the other side of the door. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, her fist was about to touch the wood, then she remembered what happen last time she offered them to eat in the dinning room. She was still hurt at the roars and the orders to leave. She sighed quietly and lowed the large plate of food under the door and left. She climbed down the stairs and back to the dinning room where her sister was serving the rest of the guild members lunch. Mira looked at her sister with eager eyes hoping for good news."Well? Are they coming down?" Lisanna shook her head in disappointment. Mira looked down sadly and handed Juvia her plate. "It's been three weeks now...Shouldn't we plan her-"

"NO!" Gray snapped. Mira jumped slightly at his sudden outburst. His eyes widen realizing what he just did. "Sorry...It's just" he brushed his hair with his hands trying to find the right words to say. Mira smiled softly at him.

"It's okay." She whispered. "Maybe a funeral shouldn't be made, but a memorial."

"Memorial?" Erza asked looking up from her cake. "What do you mean Mira?"

"I mean a celebration of Lucy's life. We can sing songs that she loved, tell stories of our favored memories with her and just...be happy that we got to know her. She was a wonderful person and deserves a proper... not a 'farewell'.. but a 'see you later.'"

Her words where touching and full of feeling. Levy's face brightened up a bit. "I think that's a great Idea Mira." The table nodded in a agreement. "So when would we do this?"

"How about in three days?" Canna suggested. "I remember there being some cherry blossom trees some where around here, we can have it there. Her favorite color was pink after all."

"That's perfect!"

The more they talked about it, the more heir moods brighten up. They couldn't be sad about it forever, they needed to Rejoice and be happy that she got her freedom and was part of a loving family that adored her. She wouldn't want them to feel sad or angry. Mira smiled at the group's happy interaction. For the first time in a while, they all where smiling, and it warmed her heart. She quietly made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her hand was still on the door handle, she listen to a few more giggles and bright ideas before she shut the door completely. She couldn't remove her hand from the handle after that. She was frozen and couldn't move. Slowly her body began to tremble. Small whimpers and sobs escaped her lips, and her eyes began to tear. Why did it still hurt so much? Why was she still crying, even after what she said and was doing to make everyone feel better? It felt like the pain of losing her parents again, but only had to worry about being Lisanna's parent, and Elfman's backbone. Now.. she had so many kids to look after, and most of them her age. She needed to stay her strong motherly figure for them. But who was strong for her?

"Mira?"

She turned her head to see her blonde guild mate with a worried look. She quickly brushed off her tears and sniffed out the snot from her nose. "Laxus!"

"It's okay to cry you know."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

Laxus shook his head and wrapped his large arms around the girl pressing her tightly on his chest. Her eyes widen slightly, he rarely showed this much affection, let alone emotion. She usually had _Freed_ help her get threw her crying, Laxus was the _last_ person to cry in front of. Even though he had cried in front of her. "I loved her you know? She was my litter sister too, just as much as she was yours."

"You have a funny way of showing it..."

"Listen," he said sternly "What you said in there, it wasn't much, but it was what they needed to get by. We know we will always be sad. Maybe this way not all of us will be as depressed and can move on." he squeezed her tighter. "I know you've been holding back a lot, we all have. But you don't need to act like nothing is wrong. You can let it out every once in a while."

With that, her body trembled once more. She wrapped her arms around the man and buried her face in his shirt, letting out sobs that began to build into screams muffled by the cloth. Her hands grabbed tightly on his fabric and nearly fell on her knees.

* * *

It was finally the day of the memorial. Wendy predicted the day to be perfect spring day with no sudden storms, Redus had made invitations for the rest of the guild and made a beautiful large portrait of the blonde star mage, Gildarts, Cana, and Macao got as much barrels of booze as they could find, Elfman got the food, Gray and Juvia got deserts. Romeo helped Wendy make a few flower crowns and banners for everyone and to hand around the trees. Levy had prepared a few good stories to tell and Mira had brought her guitar to play a few song she'd made in Lucy's honor. Everyone one from the guild was there in blankets, having picnics under the warm sun and being shaded by the beautiful trees. Elfman had planted a small gravestone with a Fairy Tail Guild mark under the middle large tree. 'Princess Lucy Heartfillia, may she fly freely in the sky with her diamonds.' It seemed fun. Gildarts made a stump next to the grave stone for everyone to sit on and tell their stories or thoughts about Lucy. Macao when first, he loved to tell the story about how he took Romeo to the castle for the first time when he was a baby. Lucy had adored the tiny mage-to-be and thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, what made the story funny was when the 12 year old girl asked where babies came from. It made everyone burst into laughter.

Canna told the story about how she found the cellar in the castle and made Lucy drink for the first time. They where about 14, and the star mage found out she as an ultra light weight. Three gulps and she was slurring every word and flirting with her own expressions in the mirror. Thank Mavis Natsu wasn't around, with his hormones going off around that time and Lucy being drunk... Gildarts and Gramps would have had his head.

It went on and on until it was Mira's turn. She sat down on the stump with her acoustic guitar on her lap tuned it a bit. "Before Lucy left, she promised me that we would sing together for you all..." she took a deep breath to keep herself from getting emotional. "I wrote a few songs... not to sing with her but for her. Where ever she is, I know she can hear us." She glanced at the castle for a bit and looked at the tower where Natsu and Happy stayed. She would see a small pink and blue dot at the window and smiled. She knew he would be able to hear her too. She took a deep breath and started.

_"Hey Lucy, I remembered your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say"_

She looked around at the audience in front of her, everyone began to cuddle up agents one another. Cana leaned her head on her father's chest, Lisanna with her brother, Gray and Juvia, and not surprisingly Romeo and Wendy. She couldn't help put feel incomplete without the trio that was Lucy Natsu and Happy...

_"Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

It was getting harder to sing the rest of the song, but she had too keep going. The lump in her throat was pushing on her adder with every note she strummed on her guitar. Natsu was still watching, he needed to hear this whole song from beginning to end. Up in the tower, the dragon child was being torn apart. He couldn't hear anymore of it, no matter how beautiful Mira's voice was.

_"Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends..."_

Tears formed in her eyes, as the rest of her audience. All they could think about was Lucy's first birthday with the guild. Or her 'Guild Day' as everyone called it. It was adorable how she couldn't remember her own birthday, so they created their own for her. Well, Natsu did at least. Her face was so happy that day... She was only about 12. Mira couldn't finish this song. Their painfully sad faces where back, her eyes traveled up to the window again. The pink and blue dot where gone, she needed another song that wouldn't be so sad, but send the message across to Natsu and Happy. She strummed the guitar again in another tune.

"_As I walk past your room,_

_My shadow falls threw your door._  
_One more day you're not here,_  
_When will my time go by...?  
Gazing up at the stars, some where  
I pray that they guid your way.  
Just look up,  
and follow the starlight back home  
You'll reach  
Soon…"  
_

She glanced up at the window faw away. She could tell Natsu was back. In the tower he was laying his crossed arms on the window pain resting his head on his arms. Happy was on his head curdled up into a ball. They listened to the lyrics, it wasn't just for Lucy…it was also a message for him and Happy. He glanced up at the exceed. "Wanna go down with the rest?" Happy nodded slowly, still having a sad expression on his face.

_"So when your voice begins to fill with tears,_  
_the covent_  
_When the nights wonder sets the sun down_  
_be my surprise_  
_I will be waiting_  
_Under the starry sky  
To light your pathway  
Just follow the stars  
Follow them to your dark…" _She looked up to the window again. the dots where gone. Her eyes traveled to the guild mates, they have seemed to calm down. Tears still filled their eyes, but they had smiles. It was a nice soothing lullaby just how Lucy use to sing. Foot step t's on the grass creeped up behind the party of guild members. They all turned to see Natsu approaching with Happy on his shoulders. The two still had stains of their cheeks and sorrow faces. She stopped strumming the guitar and stood up with the rest of the guild. They all looked at the two with wide up eyes and worried expressions, the pinkette's muscles where thence and looked like he was going to burst. He took a few steps, everyone backed up slightly giving him room. He walked up past the white haired singer to the stone. The beautifully done stone decorated with flowers and the portrait Redus has made of the day she went to the guild. He fought the twitching of his face, his cheeks where forcing him to want to cry and burst. He was in public with the whole guild, it was not going to happen. At least... He didn't want it to happen. Happy flew down to the grave and looked at the painting. "Ma...ma" he muttered slowly fighting back with large crocodile tears. Natsu turned his attention away from the stone and kneeled to Happy patting his back. "Shhhh...it's okay..." The guild looked shocked at the gesture. It was so out of character for him to be fatherly type, but his love for Happy was strong enough for him to set his own feelings aside and put him first. Natsu's puffy red eyes looked up at the take-over Mage next to the stump. "Mira? Can you sing another song? It'll distract him."

The Mage looked at him with a soft angelic smile and nodded. "Of course." she sat back down on the stump and strummed the guitar. She had one more song for Lucy, it wasn't as sad as the last ones, but it was a bit slow.

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone..."_ She turned to the cat who looked at her with wide watery eyes. She picked up the tempo of her song to be cheerful.

"_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah!_

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies"_

The smiles on the guild mate's faces. She had funny lyric to the song, and some of them didn't make any sense. It was weird. Like Lucy. It made them laugh and sway side to side as t the song went on. Natsu glanced back a the grave stone, all he could do is be serious. He couldn't smile with everyone els, he couldn't do much on anything other than look after Happy, who for the time since that day smiled.

_"Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
That grow so incredibly high_

_Newspaper taxies appear on the shore  
Waiting to take you away  
Climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
And you're gone"_

Gray cracked a small grin on the corner of his mouth, he really liked the song Mira sang. His eyes traveled to his best friend. He watched Natsu stare at the stone in completeLu lost in thought. Part of him wanted to beat the living shit out of him for kissing his little sister, the rest of him wanted to just big him a bromance hug they where famous for and say at least he got the kiss. He couldn't imagine the grief and pain the pinkette's must be feeling. He turned to Juvia who began to sing the chorus with the rest of the guild.

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds!  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds!  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah!"_

She ginned at her excitement to sing along and how she swayed with the music. He quickly glanced around, everyone seemed to be doing the same but for the dragon man. Quickly and swiftly she pecked Juvia's warm pale rosy cheek. Juvia stopped and turned to him with a red face. She covered her mouth in slight shock. Gray just acted as if nothing happen and continued to listen to the song. She slowly removed her hand and smiled at the man. She pecked his cheek right back.

Erza was under Jellal's arm watching everything. She smiled at the couple and giggled to herself. She looked around the picnic area. It was just as Mira said it should be, joyful, united, and overall a celebration. Her self proclaimed little brother might not have been joining them like his foster child, but he was out of the room At least. '_Even from up above you still bring us so close together Lucy.'_

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah..."_

* * *

_ Lucy..._

_Lucy...sweetie..._

_Lucy..._

The sweet voice echoed in her head, she felt a warmth gathering around her that was not her partners, but it was still familiar. She groaned trying to blink her eyes away. The sweet bell voice continued to call after her.

Luce... Wake up sweetie...

she knew the voice. It couldn't be. She made it? She _actually_ made it back? She saw Leo do it but... She could do it too? Opened her eyes slowly, the colors fused together for a new moments. The blonde tried to blink out the blurry press of her eyes. After a moment or two, the golden and pale completion became clear. She knitted her eyes together. The woman hovering over her was beautiful, with large dark brown eyes, long silky golden locks and fair with lips redder than a rose's. Leo stood behind her with a large grin on his face. "Mom...?" the woman smiled back at her lovingly.

"Welcome back sweetie."

* * *

A/N: Yeah this was... Kinda long. you didn't think I was finished with the story did you? Sillies. Anyway I don't own the songs at all, you guys can guess where the third song comes from,if not shame on you. Jk. The first was "Lucy" by Skillet, the second was actually Mira's song from the anime, and the last was 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' by the Beatles. I never mentioned this in the other chapters but the other song in the last chapter with the king and Lucy was called 'Lelianna's song' from Dragons age. I really like that song so don't judge me. And the song I have used most in this story was Lyra's song from the anime. I will be posting the next chapter soon. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Mama?" Lucy groaned in confusion. The beautiful blonde woman gazed at the young mage with loving brown eyes, and stroking her hair.

"Yes." she choked out in happiness, holding back her tears. "You made it back." Lucy's eyes began to feel hard and wet, slowly she rose her hand and touched the woman's cheek. It wasn't a dream. She was in the spirit world, she survived teleportation between words once again. Her chested filled with gasps. She took a quick glance around the room, it was a nursing tent room where there where clots hanging from the ceiling and had their ends nailed to the walls. She layer on pillows and blankets that where colorful with different textures and pattern designs just ho she remembered everything. It was all very bohemian, and gypsy as the earthlanders called it, and she seemed to be redressed into different cloths of the same style.

"It's really you..." her smile curled on her lips. "I'm back!" she laughed. Her mother nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes you're back!" she leaned over wrapping her arms around her daughter who laid on the medical bed. Lucy hugged back tightly in pain. Her torso was sore and her body ached slightly. She buried her face into her mother's golden hair letting out small tears of overwhelming joy. She went years without her, and now she can be with her once more. Even if it was for a moment. She broke the embrace to take a look at the woman. Layla stoked the golden locks of hair on the mage's shoulders. She was still as beautiful and amazing a ever, and haven't aged a day. Well she was immortal, almost. "You've grown a lot in the few weeks you've been gone."

"Weeks?" Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Mama I've been separated from you for over 8 years..."

"It's the time difference between words." Layla informed. "A day in this world is 3 months in the human world. So to us, it's been weeks. And years for you."

"Well... that explains what Loke said earlier then... How did I come back?"

"You did it by instinct." her mother smiled. "The king said because you are half human, you come and go differently from other spirits. And take longer to recover."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, only a couple of hours or so."

"But that means...It's been days back in Fiore..." Lucy became worried. "Did the other's recover alright by now?" she turned to Loke. "Are they okay? How's Natsu and Happy? Is Happy eating the fish right? He doesn't have tape worms does he?" she was panicy. Layla exchanged glances to the lion spirit before turning back to the worried girl.

"You seem close to the humans now don't you."

"Of course," she answered with a wide smile. "they're nakama mama. I grew up with them, and I have to go back soon."

"I almost sound like you have a contract with them..." her mother said concerned. Lucy sat up in her bed, she was still sore, but it had seemed to calm down. She held up her hand showing her guild mark with pride.

"In a way I do." Lucy stated. "I take good care of Happy and Natsu, and try my best to protect the rest of the guild. Those two idiots need me though, they can't even fish without getting some thing hurt."

"They sound like a lot of work." Loke cut in. "well, you're home now, and you don't need to worry about Fairy Tail anymore." she turned to him confused.

"What do you mean Leo? I'm gonna have to go back some soon."

"No, you're not." he stated firmly. "You belong here, with your kind."

"My _kind_?" she spat out. "The only spirits who are kind to me are the zodiac, everyone else treated me like trash! And you expect me to _stay_?"

"Sweetheart," Layla called in a soft voice "It's best if you stay here. Leo told some stories about how they trapped you in a tower and tried to hunt you down." she lifted her daughter's chin up slightly. "We only want the best for you."

"Mama, they took good care of me for years. _Years_! I'm gonna go back."

"And what if they hunt you again huh?" Layla's tone became much more aggressive. "They already wiped out the dragons, I can't let them-"

"Dragons...?" Lucy rose a brow. "What happen to the dragons?"

Layla held her breath for a moment. She looked at her daughter's hard stare, not knowing how to answer. All she could say, was the truth. "The dragons..." she sighed "Where killed. And some still hunted in other kingdoms. Fiore was a place of refuge for some, but they would eventually be found out and get killed or hunted and taken back to their homeland." Lucy couldn't believe her ears as her mother went on. "When dragons die, they turn into spirits, but can never go to the human world again."

"Is Igneel here?" Lucy pleaded. Layla narrowed her eyes at her. "Please mama, I need to know."

"I know of a Grandine, not of an Igneel-"

"Then that settles it!" the young blonde said cheerfully kicking herself out of bed. "Natsu and I have another adventure to complete."

"Lucy, you're not going!" Loke snapped. The star mage gave a hard glare.

"Yes. I. AM! I explained this to you once already."

"No, princess. You can't go!" His voiced cracked slightly. "Do you know how much this hurts us? What about all those tea parties and the dress up game we played when you where little? I took good care of you too, or did you forget? Or maybe it doesn't matter to you!"

"IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" she roared. Her muscles where tense, and her body stiff. Loke seemed a bit taken back at the outburst by the girl. "I love you all... so much... but... they need me," she sniffed, holding back her tears. "Natsu...I want to be with him too." Layla stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. Her daughter was in love, and she wanted to be with him. Who was she to deny her that right when her daughter had he ability to live there with out having to regenerate all the time. She gave the mage a sad smile.

"Go." she whispered. Lucy looked at her mother with wide eyes of disbelief. "You want to be with him. Go. Just..." she took in a deep sigh "Promise me.. _promise_ me you will visit every now and then." Lucy jumped, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's torso. She nodded her head eagerly and looked up at the lion behind them. His face was down, with disappointment, and his eyes slightly glassy. The bonded ended their embrace, turning to the orange haired man. "Leo..." Layla sighed. He shook his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"As next in line to the Spirit Kingdom I won't allow it."

"But Leo-"

"No It's unfair that we all had to but our heart and soul on the line like that, love her, and not even keep her!" his tears began to form behind his spectacles. "Those weeks of waiting for you to figure out how to get back on your own where hell! Hell! And now my daughter wants to go off because of some boy she fell in love with?"

"It's not completely like that..." Lucy whispered. " as I sad before, those weeks for you became years for me. I love you all the same, but I have a lie to get back too." She walked up to him slowly, giving him a gentle look. She was tired of fighting him. "It's unfair that there is a family, they also grew to love me for years, and sacrificed their ties with their own kingdom to protect me. It's also unfair to have a little girl down there who thinks she's witnessed death, an exceed and dragon who are alone, and a have a group of girls lost one of their sisters, all because a selfish man who wanted me to stay" she was calm and sweet giving him a small curl on her lips. He looked away, fighting back the tears in his eyes, and bushing away his uneasiness with his hands threw his hair. She stepped closer and wrapping her arms around his torso as well and leaned her head on his chest. She held him tightly feeling the sigh warmth of his boy heat. She was so use to Natsu's unnaturally high body temperature that everyone felt cold to her. "You found me, and you know where I am. All of them can know now too, and you all can see me when ever you'd like. As I can see you now too."

He returned he embrace tightly and buried his face in her hair. Her golden locks soaked up the few tears escaping her face. "You have conditions" he sniffed. "You need to visit every day for an hour a least, and you need to have an contractor." he le got on the girl and extended her at arms length. "You're a spirit, and I will not have you going around ruining our reputations by not having one!" the blondes giggled. "And it can't be Natsu!" Lucy's grinned widely, she already had the perfect candidate. She turned to her mother and extended her arm, inviting her to their embrace. The woman did just that, and they hel each other enjoying being together even for the short moment. They felt her begin to glow slightly...

* * *

The pinkette and exceed sat in front of the gravestone. Everyone had left something there for her decorating the thing, Levy left a few old journals, Mira: a book of songs and tambourine, Lisanna: a few hair jewelry crowns, Wendy: bracelets, Charlie: a handkerchief, Jet and Droy: a fey plates of sweets she never got to ty, Canna: a bottle of the finest wine, Gray and Juvia: a necklace with golden star around her portrait, and a few of the travelers they had met in the town squear had heard about her tragedy and left a few charm as well. It was adorable, how some of the guild members left so much more and had flowers showering over everything. Happy looked up and smiled slightly at is foster father. "We rely had some fun times huh Natsu?"

Natsu couldn't smile still, even after three months of this. He looked down at Happy with a straight face. "Yeah," his eyes glanced back at the portrait. "We did."Reedus once again had captured her image perfectly, he also had made one with her laughing and looking over her shoulder holding on too Happy with Natsu hugging her from behind giving his famous grin. A lot of the pictures and memories the man had drawn and left in Natsus cottage was moved to the castle, but he couldn't look at any of them. He'd been staring at the portrait for long, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep on a flower crown a few gypies left there. Happy watched him sadly, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't sleep. He looked at the grave once more, it glowed under the spring sunny sky. It still hurt so much to talk about it, but he didn't mind hearing about her, the guild mates inside the castle still try to make amends by making it easier to talk about her. Natsu would change the subject or end up having a serious fight with Gray. The pinkette seemed to just want to forget everything. It made Happy sad, he didn't want to forget the closest thing to a mother, or how she would have the greatest adventures and play time in the castle. He felt tears forming in his eyes again.

"I miss you..." he whimpered. He shut his eyes tightly trying to picture her again, and how he would rock him to sleep at times and sing sweet songs. His memories where so vivid, sometimes he could feel it. He could feel her arms wrapping around him warmly and rocking him back and forward. His whimpers became slightly louder.

"_Hush now, my baby._  
_Be still love, don't cry_." he was now hearing her voice. great, he was going insane.  
"_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_." he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry do to his tears, but he saw a gold lob in front of him. Nasu was beginning to groan awake, by the sounds of the cat's whimpers. He sat up and rubbed his swollen eyes. "Happy' it's-" he stopped  
"_Sleep and remember, my last lullaby,_  
_Soon I'll be with you, as you dream_."

The cat's vision became clear, a pair of kaleidoscope honey-brow eyes gazed at him, the face they lied in smiled wide and lovingly. His heart raced and pounded in his chest, as did Natsu's. This wasn't real was it? This was just another dream, soon he's gonna wake n disappointment right? She looked up at the pinkette still smiling. "Told ya I'd be back." crocodile tears overwhelmed Natsu's and Happy's faces, she was alive...she was **_alive_**!

"LUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYY!" they cheered tackling the girl to the ground. They all landed in a 'oph' and a thump. Happy nuzzled himself in Lucy's chest, while the dragon man just stuck his face in her collar bone.

"Mama, you're alive!" Happy cried loudly.

"Yes! Yes I'm alive!" she grunted, their weight on her chest. "I just needed t regenerate! Get off! I -can't-breath!" she gasped. The two hurried up off her, letting her take a huge breath in as she sat up. Her eyes traveled to the gravestone...they thought she was dead? She looked back at their faces with worry, "You guys did this?" Natsu ignored her question, he had a stupid wide grin on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of. His mate was alive! ALIVE! All he could do was stare at her in wonder with Happy still gripping on to her chest crying joyfully. She looed beautiful, her skin was glowing, her eyes sparkling, and her cloths-although lose- shaped her body perfectly, and the jewelry he had bough her that day was still on her. Natsu couldn't contain himself anymore, he pulled her in burring himself in her hair. She still had the sweet vanilla sent suffocating him. His tears fell freely on his face.

"You really are here..." he gasped. "You're here..." his voice was shaky and he as uneasily. His arms trembled around her. She returned his embrace, and held Happy close to her.

"I am...I'm okay." she sighed. "But I can only stay here under two conditions." her partner let go of his embraced to look at her.

"Anything!"

"As a spirit, I need to e under a contract with another mage, but it can't be you, and every three months I need to return for a whole day."

"Return where Lucy?" Happy asked

"To the spirit world. I learned a few things that can help us on our adventures!" she smiled and gave a bubbly giggle. The three glowed at each other. Natsu didn't care what the terms where, as long as he had her there with him o complete the broken family. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in, pressing his lips arm on to her. Her eyes widen in shock, no knowing what to do like the first time. He pulled away laughing at her reaction. Her face blush with a deep red. "You know, if Gildarts saw-"

"I don't care." he pulled her in forcefully again, pressing his lips on her once more.

"They _looooooovve_ each other~!"

"Shut up you stupid cat! Or I'll ask some one else to be my contractor!"

"You picked me?"

"Duh?"

"AYE! I Accept!"

* * *

Levy put the last book in a shelf of the castle library and pulled out another. She spends her time in there most of the day, it was her favorite place to be with...Lu-chan... She glanced over at the large window wall with the throne sized love seat shining inter the sunny light. It was their favorite spot to read together when she'd visit. They had a few pictures of themselves reading there as little girls, and Natsu would always tease them about reading all the time and how they were slowly going to turn into literal book worms. Levy spent most of her time in that chair, Jet and Droy accompany her every now and then, but she would always prefer to be alone in that chair. She glanced back at the book: 'Beauty and the Beast'.

_"That was a cute story." Levy said with her eyes lost on a fantasy world of romance. Lucy giggled as she closed the book and turned to the bluenette with a sly smile Levy was a sucker for love-stories. Mira too, only she would never admit that, being the tough girl she is and all._

_"I have a feeling you will tame your own beast one day~" Lucy teased in a cooing at her friend. Levy jerked her head to her and bushed a dark red that put Erza''s hair to shame. She then crossed her arms and turned away sticking her nose in the air._

_"Y-Yeah right L-chan, stop speaking nonsense!"_

_"What? I just think you will meet some one and make him your own." _

_"Yeah, sure what ever you say Lu-chan. And he'll have steel arms and piercings all over his face but is still some what attractive." she said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. Lucy laughed._

_"Hey you called it not me!"_

_"What ever, you are just making fun of me because you already tamed a beast."_

_The blonde narrowed her eyes at the scroll mage and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"You have your dragon!"_

_"What!?"_

Levy smiled at the book, it was a good memory from when they where children. She wouldn't let the tears fall from her face anymore, but she still felt the disturbing ache in her chest every time. She knew it wasn't going away any time soon. She took a deep sigh and placed the book back in it's pace, as much as she loved romance novels, that one was not going to be touched in a long time. "Awe, don't tell me you're no going to read that one." a voice rung in her ears. Levy stiffen her back, the voice had run threw her like an electric shock threw her body. It couldn't be... She turned on her heals behind her. a blonde haired gypsy with large honeycomb eyes and a dragon and exceed by her side. Levy covered her mouth, containing the screams. Lucy smiled at the girl. "Long time no see Nii-san!" Levy's tears began pouring out of her eyes falling on her tan skin.

"LU-CHAAAAANNN!" she screamed tackling the girl down.

"Damn it! Why am I getting thrown down all day!" Natsu laughed holding his gut and pointing along with Happy. Lucy gave them a hard glare. "Stop laughing!" He did at the sound of foot steps echoing down the hall. It sounded like everyone was coming.

"Levy what's wrong?" Erza asked in alert as she rushed in with the rest of the guild behind. Lately they have all been super over protective of each other and checking up on one another more and more often. They all stopped at the sound of Levy's cries of joy. Their eyes widen and hearts stopped s the blonde sat up embracing the sobbing mage. She turned to the guild smiling.

"Hi gu-"

"_**LUUUUCCYYYYYYYYY**_!" they screamed for joy running to the girls. Lucy shut her eyes tightly preparing for the large impact on her body.

* * *

From above, her family had accepted her choice to stay on earthland, she made a promise after all. The guild was once again gathered around the gravestone in picnics and enjoying the sakura trees around them, only this time, it was in celebration of Lucy's return. When Natsu showed up at the castle with the happiest face on earth, everyone thought that he's gone made. Then they saw Lucy with Happy in her arms... The amount of joy was s overwhelming it spilled from their Mira asked to sing and dance, and now, the guild can finaly return to what it was three months ago. Mira grinned ear to ear sitting on the stump strumming her guitar, and looking at the gypsy star mage dance to the Spanish tune. Jet and Droy decided to join in with their drums, sitting on both sides of the white haired mage and followed her melody. The band the usually played at the guild before it was destroyed was with them playing adding to the music. Lucy moved with grace, stomping her feet and swaying her arms and hips. Natsu clapped to the beat along with the guild and watched from afar with Gray by his side.

"We leave in a few days you know."

Gray rose a brow at his best friend. "What do you mean?"

"She told me a few things about dragons that she learned in the spirit world. We have a lead on Igneel."

Gray turned back to watch his sister dance. She moved with grace swirling and stomping with the other girls and guys around her. Her smile shined brightly and her cloths swayed long with her extremely long blonde hair with the head chains around her. He grinned at the girl. "I'm going with you." Natsu turned confused at his friend.

"What?"

"I'm going with you. Lucy is my nakama too. I might not have contract with her like you and Happy, but she has the guild mark. And that's all I need. Besides, you think I'ma let my baby sister alone with _you_ after that kiss? think again jackass."

"Count me in as well." Erza appeared from the other side of Natsu, startling him. "I will not allow my little sister to travel unprotected."

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray shouted in defense. "Luce is my partner! I am can take of her my self" Erza smiled looking at the joyous guild in the outdoor party.

"Maybe so, but she still needs to control her magic, and I think it'll be best to train her along the way."

The team smiled at one another and nodded in agreement and turned their heads looking at the dance floor once more.. Lucy rushed to Mira as the song came to an end. She leaned in and whispered something in the white haired girl's ear. Excited, Mira nodded and began to strum a soft quiet tune on her guitar. Lucy closed her eyes once more listening to the sweet sound. She parted her lips.

"_Niigi no wayah grants,_  
_Gaivahn_." she sang It was a strange language that they've never heard before, she often did that. she continued to sing her melody.  
_"Niigi no wayah grants,_  
_Gaivahn_." she looked to Mira who joined her.

"_Gaivahn_." "Gaivahn"

"_Gaivahn_" "Gaivahn"

"_Gaivahn_" "Gaivahn"

"_Gaivahn..._" Gaivahn..."

The who guild was so soothed by the melody. Mira began to strum faster in a dancing beat. The girls sang in a faster beat than before, the guild clapped their hands to the beat and joined in on a dance as Lucy moved.

_"Niigi no wayah grants_  
_Gaviah,  
La la la lai," "_La la la lai"

"_La la la lai_" "La la la lai"

"_la la la lai_" "la la la lai"

"_La la-a-a_" "La la-a-a"

"_Niigi no wayah grants_  
_Gaviah,  
La la lai" "_la la la lai"

_"La la la lai" "_la la la lai_"_

_"la La la lai" "_la la la lai_"_

_"la la-a-a" "_la la-a-a_"__  
_

_"jabunji nitou" "_jabunji nitou_"_

_"Viriparon goerats" "_Viriparton Goerats"

"_Diriparton goerants_" "Diriparton Goera-a-a-a"

"_Diriparton goenrants_" "la-a-a-a-a-a"

_"Niigi no wayah grants_ _Gaviah, La la la lai," "_La la la lai"

"_La la la lai_" "La la la lai"

"_la la la lai_" "la la la lai"

"_La la-a-a_" "La la-a-a"

_"jabunji nitou" "_jabunji nitou_"_

_"Viriparon goerats" "_Viriparton Goerats"

"_Diriparton goerants_" "Diriparton Goera-a-a-a"

"_Diriparton goenrants_" "la-a-a-a-a-a"

"_La-a-a-a-a-a-a_!" "La-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

Mira played the last note of the guitar as their vices faded. The guild clapped and cheered asking for another song. The girls just giggled, and let the band take the rest. One of the musicians picked up an Irish beat with his violin. Natsu's ears perked up, and a grin spread on his face. He knew that song. It as the same song he and Lucy danced to the night Erza was taken away. With out a second thought, He rushed to the dance floor pulling Lucy by the hand. "Natsuuuu!"

"Come on! Luc!"

She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled by the goofy man Gray and Era smiled softly watching the two from afar. Natsu held Lucy close, and couldn't not stop smiling. "Just so you know, Gray and Erza are coming with us on our adventure!" he shouted over the music.

"I wouldn't have it an other way!"

The two stayed close together threw out the dance, and where surrounded by their nakama. He placed his forehead on hers and weaved their fingers together. Everything was in place for now, an they couldn't wait to start on their new adventure together.

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hello. Yup, I finished. But I am thinking about making a sequel to this about team Natsu finding Igneel, and solving the mystery of the missing dragons. but it's up to you guys if you want it. The name of the song I used here is actually from the FMA series and it is called 'Kela (let's dance)'. I don't know, I really liked it, so yeah. I put it in. Thank you foo reading and please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. :) please leave reviews!


End file.
